Fine Lines
by mnemesysfr
Summary: TRADUCTION:Lucius Malfoy cherche à devenir le nouveau seigneur des ténébres. Severus Rogue doit devenir malgré lui le protecteur de Harry Potter Slash SSHP, complete
1. Default Chapter: le meilleur des plans

Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à _J.K. ROWLING_ et l'histoire ainsi que Kevin, Ben et Cate sont à _SHADOWPHOENIX.

Fine Lines est la première partie d'une série qui s'intitule EMBERS AND ASHES, dont voici le plan :

EMBERS AND ASHES

**Fines Lines**: Severus Snape est envoyé en mission par Dumbledore. Il doit protéger Harry Potter de Lucius Malfoy. Sa vie change alors complètement. _PG13, _13 chapitres

**Shades of Grey **: retour à Poudlard 2 ans après. Il n'est pas simple de laisser le passé derrière soi, _PG13, _12 chapitres

**One Moment : **le début des problèmes, _PG13, _12 chapitres

**Written in the Sand** : quand tout est perdu et qu'il n'y a plus rien à attendre, le prix est parfois lourd à payer, _R, _12 chapitres

**What You Leave Behind**: le mystère s'éclaircit: _NC17_

**Worlds Collide**: la fin? _NC 17_

**2e PARTIE : FEATHERS AND FLAMES**

**Common Ground** : Pour chaque ennemi… _PG13_

**Sins of the Father** Pour chacun, il y a une reconnaissance … _R_

**That to Which we Cling** : ce qu'il reste… _PG13_

**The Gathering**: Le flambeau est passé…_PG13_

**Erosion** : La rivière du temps nous entraîne…_PG13_

**The Story of our Lives: **Chaque histoire doit se terminer…_PG13_

**BONUS STORY:**

**The Summer that Never Happened**, _NC17_

Si vous aimez la musique, vous pourrez trouver à cette adresse, les musiques qu'elle a écoutées en écrivant et donc celles qui correspondent le plus à l'histoire http/ bonne lecture. Si vous avez des commentaires à faire, envoyez-moi une review.

_Correctrice : AnthaRosa._

**Le meilleur des plans**

C'était un de ces jours. Il n'y en avait aucune preuve, mais il le savait. Il était assis dans le bureau du directeur et attendait l'arrivée des autres. Décidément, la journée semblait mal partie.

« Voulez-vous un peu de thé pendant que nous attendons les autres » demanda le directeur.

« J'ai l'impression que vous ne nous avez pas appelés pour une réunion amicale, Albus. »

Albus Dumbledore haussa les épaules : « Severus, j'ai découvert que nous n'avons pas besoin d'occasion pour boire du thé »

Severus fixait de ses yeux noirs ceux d'Albus : « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais subir un interrogatoire dès que vous me proposez du thé ? »

Quelle que soit la réponse qu'Albus s'apprêtait à formuler, elle fut oubliée lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour permettre aux trois autres personnes attendues d'entrer.

Albus sourit à chacun d'eux et leur désigna des sièges autour de son bureau. Severus grimaça. Il souhaitait pouvoir s'éloigner d'eux et retourner dans son bureau. Son air renfrogné s'accentua, lorsqu'une dispute éclata pour savoir qui serait le malheureux à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Bonjour Minerva, Hermione, Ron» Albus salua chacun d'eux pendant qu'ils s'installaient. « Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous en si peu de temps. »

« Severus » Lui dit poliment Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui, dans l'espoir de calmer Ron qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Il se laissa ensuite choir dans le fauteuil près d'Hermione.

Severus, lui fit un signe de tête en retour. Il ne désirait pas faire l'effort de lui parler. Il ignora Ron, ce qui convenait très bien à ce dernier, qui fit de même.

Severus regarda Albus. Il fut agacé de le voir discuter des premières années avec Minerva. Impatient de commencer et surtout de finir cette réunion, Severus décida de les interrompre.

« Nous sommes tous là maintenant Albus. A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres invités dont vous auriez oublié de nous parler. »

Dumbledore le regarda un moment puis des yeux fit le tour de la pièce. Il cligna des yeux comme s'il était surpris de voir qu'effectivement tout le monde était présent.« Eh bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas ? »

Severus dut se retenir pour ne pas monter les yeux au ciel, mais peu s'en fallut.

« J'ai des nouvelles à partager avec vous qui allègeront certaines de vos charges. Albus fit une pose. Il regarda Ron et Hermione d'un air entendu et ses yeux scintillaient quand ils se posèrent sur Severus qui se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. « Ou en rajoutera peut être. »

Alors qu'Hermione et Ron échangeaient un regard confus, Severus observa la communication muette qui s'établit entre Minerva et Albus.

_Ils se sont ligués sur quelque chose._ Soudain un sentiment insidieux s'empara de lui: sa vie allait devenir plus compliquée qu'il ne le souhaitait.

« Harry a été retrouvé.» Albus annonça la nouvelle dès que les yeux des deux anciens étudiants se furent à nouveau posés sur lui.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Il a été retrouvé ? Où ? »

Ron se pencha brusquement en avant « Laissez-moi aller le chercher. Où est-il ? »

_C'est au sujet de Potter._ Ses soupçons empirèrent.

« Attendez, attendez ! Que tout le monde se calme ! Ron s'il vous plait. Asseyez-vous! La situation est un peu plus compliquée que cela.»

Le directeur but une gorgée de thé en attendant que Ron arrête de tourner en rond et se rasseye.

«Pour répondre à la question du où, il est en ce moment aux Etats-Unis, à New York city pour être précis. Toutefois» Il leva la main pour Ron qui s'impatientait et semblait sur le point de transplaner dans une ville qui lui était totalement étrangère. « Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer dans sa vie et le ramener ici. D'après les rapports, il aurait perdu la mémoire.

«Quoi !» S'exclama Ron, «Il a perdu la mémoire? Comment cela est-il possible ? »

«Pendant le combat contre Voldemort, Harry a subi des blessures tant sur le plan physique que psychique. Quand il est retourné chez les Dursley on ne connaissait pas l'étendu de ses blessures. Une fois parti, nous avons perdu contact avec lui. Sa tante doit y être pour quelque chose, je n'en doute pas. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête.«Quelle que soit la raison, j'ai, depuis, essayé de le localiser en envoyant à sa recherche des personnes en qui j'ai toute confiance, mais en vain. »

«Le fait qu'il ait perdu la mémoire explique pourquoi nous n'avons pas été capables de le retrouver ces cinq dernières années.» Leur expliqua Minerva. Son regard passa de Ron à Hermione. «Il n'a pas eu de contact avec le monde magique. Il est donc resté hors de notre portée, dans le monde moldu. C'est seulement par chance que l'un des notre l'a aperçu.»

«Avez-vous envoyé quelqu'un le chercher et le ramener ? » Demanda Hermione en empêchant Ron de parler. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie, parce que rien n'avait encore été fait.

Une autre de ces communications silencieuses passa entre Albus et Minerva puis Albus répondit à la question d'Hermione. «D'une certaine façon. Nous ne pouvons pas arracher Harry à sa vie actuelle. Quelqu'un doit aller aux Etats-Unis, gagner sa confiance et découvrir s'il peut ou non l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs. »

«J'irai!» Ron se porta volontaire, attendant à peine que Dumbledore ait fini de parler.

«J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas possible, Ron. Vos talents d'Aurors seront nécessaires dans une affaire qui est en quelque sorte liée à celle-ci. »

Dumbledore regarda Severus. Il se demanda avec optimisme si son rôle dans cette affaire était enfin arrivé. Il pourrait ainsi dire ce qu'il devait et laisser aux autres le soin de se dépêtrer au mieux avec la situation de Potter.

«Dernièrement j'ai senti les premiers élancements de la marque» lança Severus franchement.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé et Ron écarquilla les yeux. «Mais Voldemort est mort !» Protesta-t-elle.

« Certains mangemorts se sont échappés à la mort de Voldemort ». Severus les regarda tous les deux dans les yeux : «Lucius Malfoy s'est échappé!».

Ron jura. L'inimitié entre eux fut momentanément oubliée, face à un mal plus grand. «Ce bâtard! Il est en train de ressusciter Voldemort ?»

Severus secoua la tête. «Non, il cherche à devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres et il tente de s'approprier les anciens pouvoirs de Voldemort ainsi que ses partisans. La marque noire est le symbole du Seigneur des ténèbres, et non la marque personnelle de Voldemort. »

«Lucius doit être appréhendé!» Minerva se pencha en avant pour le regarder dans les yeux. «C'est là que vos talents d'Auror doivent intervenir.»

«Qu'est ce que cela à avoir avec Harry?»

« S'il veut renforcer sa position de Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius doit tuer Potter.» Répondit Severus. Weasley était si obtus qu'il se demandait comment il avait réussi à survivre aussi longtemps en tant qu'Auror.

«S'il peut réussir où Voldemort à échouer, s'il peut tuer _Celui qui a Survécu_, les partisans de la magie noire le suivront, qu'il ait ou non tous les pouvoirs de Voldemort.»

« Etes vous en train de dire que vous voulez que je me batte contre Lucius Malfoy?» Demanda Ron d'un air incrédule en regardant tour à tour les trois professeurs.

Albus secoua la tête : «Non Ron, en tant qu'Auror vous devez le retrouver. Nous ne savons ni où il est ni combien de personnes le suivent déjà».

Hermione regarda Albus, perplexe: «Vous voulez qu'Harry revienne pour qu'il puisse se battre contre Lucius Malfoy ?»

«Ce n'est pas la seule raison, Hermione. Si on peut retrouver Lucius avant qu'il ait obtenu les pouvoirs de Voldemort, nous n'aurons pas besoin de ceux de Harry. Ron et quelques autres personnes de confiance seront suffisants pour l'appréhender.

« Mais s'il devient le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'on ne l'ait trouvé, nous aurons besoin de Harry pour le battre, comme nous avons eu besoin de lui pour vaincre Voldemort.»

«Donc, je trouve Lucius et quelqu'un d'autre trouve Harry, c'est ça le plan?» Demanda Ron à Dumbledore.

Le directeur acquiesça: «Essentiellement oui».

Ron sourit à Hermione : «Je suppose que c'est là que tu interviens, hein, Mione?»

«Pas exactement,» Lui répondit Minerva, son regard glissa à nouveau vers Dumbledore avant d'ajouter: «On aura besoin de Hermione, pour remplacer un professeur, ici à Poudlard. »

Hermione resta bouche bée «Quoi? Pourquoi professeur MacGonagall?»

Severus haussa un sourcil, sceptique: «Granger va enseigner? Sans expérience ? Quel cours va-t-elle donner ?»

Dumbledore et MacGonagall échangèrent à nouveau un regard entendu. Ce regard-ci était diffèrent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'à présent. C'était comme s'ils essayaient de tirer à la courte paille lequel allait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

_Mais pourquoi une telle appréhension? La seule raison serait…_

«Non.»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus.

«Non, Albus absolument non!»

«Severus!», Albus avait manifestement tiré la paille la plus courte.

«Pourquoi?» Severus n'avait rien dit quand il n'avait pas eu le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais il serait maudit s'il restait assis tranquillement alors qu'on donnait son job à HermioneGranger.

«Après tout ce temps, tout ce qu'on a traversé, vous voulez me virer? Ne suis-je tout un coup plus fiable?»

«Professeur Dumbledore vous ne vouliez certainement pas dire que je vais remplacer le professeur Snape?» s'interposa Hermione

Malheureusement Ron fut incapable de se taire et ne réussit qu'à exacerber le problème. Avec un sourire un coin en direction de Severus, il dit à Hermione: «Tu ferais un très bon maître de potions et les étudiants pourront apprendre quelque chose, pour changer.»

« Vous, Weasley, êtes mal placer pour tenir ce genre de discours. Vous manquez sévèrement d'expérience dans ce domaine. » Railla Severus

Hermione s'interposa à nouveau pour empêcher les deux hommes de faire ce qu'ils faisaient depuis sa première année, se disputer: «Je ne veux pas prendre la place de Severus ! Je ne suis même pas qualifiée pour cela».

«Severus, Albus ne doute absolument pas de votre loyauté ou de votre habilité à enseigner». Dit MacGonagall en essayant d'attirer l'attention de Severus loin de Ron.

«Il n'a pas dit que vous étiez viré. Si vous vouliez juste…»

«Vous aussi, Minerva, vous êtes mêlée à cette mascarade?» Demanda Severus amèrement.

«Etre mêlée à quoi? Severus personne n'essaye de se débarrasser de vous.»

«Ca c'est ce que vous croyez» Murmura Ron dans sa barbe.

Severus tourbillonna pour faire face à Ron au moment où Hermione s'exclama: «Ron, comment peux-tu dire une telle chose?»

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être honnête ? » Lui demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

«Severus si vous voulez bien vous calmez un moment. Laissez-nous vous expliquer».

La discussion devenait de plus en plus orageuse mais Albus Dumbledore resta silencieux encore un instant.

Enfin, alors qu'Hermione semblait sur le point de gifler Ron et que Severus était décidé à partir, le directeur leva les mains pour les arrêter.

«Bien, cela suffit maintenant.» Dit-il sévèrement. Il haussa légèrement la voix, pour arrêter ce chahut.

Quand ils prouvèrent que le silence allait durer plus d'une seconde, Albus s'exclama: « Ron, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de contrarier Severus. Cela ne nous aide pas. Hermione, calmez-vous et ne vous inquiétez pas! Vous êtes plus que qualifiée pour enseigner les potions un an ou deux pendant que Severus est au loin.»

«Au loin?» Severus lui coupa la parole avec indignation, «Où vais-je aller? Je n'étais pas au courant que j'avais prévu des vacances.»Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Albus soupira : «Severus s'il vous plait. Vous n'êtes pas viré et Hermione ne vous remplacera pas indéfiniment. J'ai simplement une mission que j'aimerais que vous acceptiez et puisque cela implique que vous deviez quitter Poudlard pour quelque temps, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour vous remplacer».

«Vous avez une mission pour moi?» Severus le regarda d'un air sceptique. «Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit au lieu de commencer par annoncer à Granger sa soudaine promotion?»

«Je suis désolé pour cela Severus. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous l'annoncer de cette façon.» La-dessus, il regarda Ron, d'un air ennuyé. Celui-ci eut le bon sens de murmurer «Désolé professeur ! » D'une manière renfrognée.

Le regard noir de Severus s'attarda sur lui puis acquiesça. _Ce n'est pas comme si cela était important de toute façon._ _Ce que Dumbledore veut, il l'obtient toujours. Je ferais mieux d'accepter et d'en finir._« Quelle est cette mission Albus ? »

« C'est simple, vraiment » Répondit Dumbledore sur un ton optimiste qui ne plut pas à Severus. Il décida de se tenir sur ses gardes : « Vous n'aurez qu'à protéger Harry et l'aider à recouvrer la mémoire. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux. _Il me hait. Cet homme me déteste absolument et complètement._

« Vous devez plaisanter » Objecta Ron : « Vous envoyez Snape pour qu'il gagne la confiance de Harry ? _Snape_ !

« Pour une fois Weasley, je suis complètement d'accord avec vous. » Marmonna Severus sombrement.

Pendant un bref instant, Albus aurait souhaité quelque chose de plus fort que son thé. Il prit une gorgée dans un effort de calmer ses nerfs.

« Regardez les choses ainsi Severus, Ron : Lucius enverra ses hommes après Harry qu'il soit ici à Poudlard, ou là bas, avec les moldus. Quelqu'un doit être capable de le protéger de tout ce dont Lucius est capable. Severus a été un mangemort. Il saura si d'autres sont proches. En plus de ses talents avec les potions, Severus est aussi l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de cette école. Si quelqu'un est capable de protéger Harry quand il est le plus vulnérable, c'est Severus.

« Ce n'est pas seulement protéger Potter, Albus. Vous voulez qu'il fasse suffisamment confiance à cette personne pour lui permettre d'être proche de lui. Vous voulez que cette personne soit capable de lui rafraîchir la mémoire pour qu'il se souvienne de qui il était avant son combat contre Voldemort. Et vous pensez que je suis cette personne ? » Severus secoua la tête, perplexe.

« Malgré cela, vous demandez, saint Albus, ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Potter et moi, on se déteste. »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers Snape et ne put s'empêcher de marmonner : « Il n'est pas le seul ». Hermione lui lança un regard noir et bien que Severus l'ait entendu, il préféra ignorer le commentaire.

« Harry ne se souviendra pas qu'il vous hait. » Lui assura MacGonagall.

« Je me souviendrai de lui !. »

« Severus …» dit Albus calmement

« Comment suis-je censé me rapprocher de lui de toute façon ? »Demanda Severus, « Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que je lui rentre dedans et lui affirme, sans même le connaître, vouloir devenir son ami. »

« Harry est junior à l'université. » Ajouta Dumbledore.

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Donc, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de vous inscrire en tant qu'étudiant et de devenir son colocataire. » Dit Dumbledore incroyablement content de lui.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Albus n'était pas bien plus prêt de l'âge de la retraite qu'il n'y avait pensé. « Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas réalisé, Albus, je n'ai plus vingt ans depuis longtemps. Je ne passerai pas inaperçu dans ce décor. »

« Non-sens » Dumbledore balaya d'une main les objections de Snape.« De nombreux moldus vont à l'université après leur trente ans. »

Severus chercha un autre argument à fournir. Ce plan ne pouvait qu'échouer tant il y voyait de lacunes. Convaincre Albus de ce fait n'était toutefois pas chose aisée. « Je ne ressemble même pas à un moldu, je ne peux pas me montrer avec les robes que je porte à Poudlard. Et d'autre part, je ne connais rien sur eux et sur leur façon de vivre. »

Albus sourit. « Ceci est un problème facile à résoudre, ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, tous les quatre », Dumbledore désigna les personnes réunies autour de la table, « nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de mal à vous transformer en moldu, Severus »

«Je viens d'une famille moldue, Severus. J'ai une idée de ce qui convient de porter dans une faculté moldu ». Ajouta Hermione rapidement.

« Ouais Snape, ne vous inquiétez pas , » Remarqua Ron avec un sourire qui fit dire à Snape qu'il avait justement toutes les raisons de se faire du souci, beaucoup de soucis. « Moi et Mione, nous allons vous transformer physiquement. Et d'en peu de temps vous serez capable d'agir comme un moldu. »

Severus se tourna vers Dumbledore, une abjecte horreur peinte sur son visage. Albus sourit simplement et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vieil ami. Minerva et moi serons là aussi pour nous assurer que ce ne soit pas trop scandaleux. »

Dumbledore se voulait rassurant. Mais Severus connaissait assez le vieil homme pour ne pas se fier à ses goûts.

Gémissant, Severus s'adossa contre sa chaise et sa cacha le visage dans ses mains tout en secouant la tête pour nier tout ce qui venait d'être dit. _Effectivement, aujourd'hui était bien l'un de ces jours._


	2. le monde est petit

**Chapitre 2 :Le monde est petit **

« Je crois que cette journée est en train de devenir l'une des pires de ma vie » murmura Harry fixant du regard la lettre qu'il tenait à la main.

« Ce n'est pas si mal ! » Lui assura son ami Kevin, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule, « Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais rentrer chez toi, ou quelque chose dans le même genre ».

« Ouais, Harry, tu exagères juste un peu.» Ajouta Ben en regardant la lettre par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

« En outre, oh privilégié, avoir un colocataire n'est pas si mal.».

Harry se retourna et regarda Ben avec des yeux noirs. « Bien sur que ce n'est pas si mal pour toi, balourd. Tu as eu Kevin comme colocataire ces trois dernières années. »

« Ah, être désiré ! » Soupira Kevin dramatiquement en encerclant d'un bras les épaules de Harry, « Mais sérieusement Harry, se peut-il que ce soit aussi mal? Après tout, tu ne l'auras que trois semestres. »

« Trois semestres peuvent être une éternité quand on les passe avec quelqu'un que l'on déteste. » Ronchonna Harry en fourrant la lettre au fond de sa poche.

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Harry et Ben avaient déjà emballés leurs affaires, prêts à retourner au campus. Ils avaient chargé la Toyota et étaient partis tranquillement de chez Ben qui habitait dans le nord de New York.

Les deux amis étaient arrivés trois heures plus tard à l'université- ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que brièvement dans un Macdonald sur leur chemin- à temps pour retrouver Kévin qui revenait de chez lui, en Pennsylvanie. Afin de déballer leurs affaires plus facilement, ils avaient décidé de monter dans leurs dortoirs pour ouvrir la porte. C'est là qu'Harry avait trouvé La lettre.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre de l'administration de l'université. Ils étaient au regret de lui informer qu'à cause d'un surplus d'étudiants, il devrait avoir un colocataire, un junior transféré d'une autre école au cours du second semestre.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » Marmonna Harry alors que tous les trois se dirigeaient vers leurs voitures pour prendre leurs bagages. « Après toutes ces années, pourquoi maintenant ? En plein milieu de l'année en plus ! Ce foutu idiot n'aurait pas pu attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine ?

« Harry…»

« Je sais, je sais, » Répliqua Harry, « Je _suis_ reconnaissant d'avoir eu cette chambre pour moi pendant si longtemps. C'est juste que je n'aie jamais rien eu qui soit à moi quand j'étais enfant. C'était toujours des affaires de seconde main, miteuses, ayant appartenues à mon cousin. J'ai simplement pris goût à avoir des choses à moi, c'est tout. Et je ne veux pas laisser tomber. »

« Nous comprenons » dit Kevin calmement.

Et ils comprenaient. Lors leur première année à l'université, Kevin, Ben son colocataire et Harry étaient devenus de très bons amis. Ils étaient dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Au cours de ces premiers mois, ils avaient appris quelle avait été la vie de Harry en Angleterre avec sa famille. Sachant qu'il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, Kevin et Ben l'invitaient chacun à leur tour à passer les vacances avec eux. Ainsi, il n'avait pas à retourner chez les Durlsey. Harry leur en était très reconnaissant.

Ils savaient donc ce qu'avoir un chez soi signifiait pour Harry et ils échangèrent un regard dès qu'Harry eut le dos tourné. Ils se promirent de faire leur possible pour que Harry n'ait pas à subir trop de stress de son nouveau colocataire.

Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses personnes qu'ils connaissaient, les saluèrent et leur promirent de venir les voir dès qu'ils seraient installés. Alors qu'ils approchaient de leurs voitures, ils rencontrèrent la quatrième personne du groupe. Elle se débattait avec ce qui semblait être l'ensemble de sa maison, bourré dans divers sac à dos, sac marin et valises.

« Hé Cate » L'appela Kevin en allant à sa rencontre.

« Tu n'es ici que pour un semestre, tu sais. »

Elle secoua la tête pour dégager ses yeux de ses longs cheveux noirs et lui lança un regard noir : « Merci de ton aide, Ramsay ! »

« Je ne suis pas en psychologie, Miss Taylor, ça c'est Ben. De plus, je ne crois pas que tu apprécierais mon aide, » Répondit Kevin en éclatant de rire.

Cate leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda Harry et Ben : « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Harry ? Tu as l'air complètement dégoûté. »

« Je suis complètement dégoûté. »

« Il vient de découvrir qu'il a un colocataire. » Expliqua Ben quand il fut évident qu'aucune autre information n'allait venir de Harry.

Cate grimaça : « Oh, je vois. Regarde les choses ainsi Harry. Il ne peut pas être pire que Sarah.

« Vous ne vous entendez plus ? » Lui demanda Ben

« Pour que ce soit _plus, _il aurait déjà fallu que nous nous entendions à un moment ou à un autre. » Dit Cate pendant qu'elle réorganisait ses valises. « Je ferais mieux de monter avant qu'elle ne prenne toute la place. Harry, demandes à ton colocataire de dîner avec nous ce soir. »

Harry cligna des yeux : « Pourquoi ? »

Cate haussa les épaules « Il ne connaîtra personne, si ? Pourquoi pas ?» Elle sourit « D'un autre côté, il sera peut être mignon. »

Kevin grogna et Ben leva les yeux au ciel « Déjà en chasse, Cate ? »

« Ha ha ! » Elle se retourna vers Harry, « Sérieusement Harry, emmène-le. Cela pourrait être intéressant. ».

Harry soupira : « Très bien, je ne pense pas que ça puisse faire le moindre mal. Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'aide avec tout cela » Il désigna les bagages « Laisse--nous juste une minute et on t'aidera. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chose à transporter. »

Cate secoua la tête : « Merci Harry, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça. Je peux me débrouiller. Bien, à tout à l'heure au dîner les gars. Bonne chance Harry. »

Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe alors qu'elle s'en allait : « Ne pense-t-elle qu'à ça ? » Demanda Ben

« C'est une fille. Qui sait ce qu'elles pensent ? » Répliqua Ben, « Allez venez, prenons nos affaires. Tu veux probablement être remonté avant ton colocataire, Harry. »

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour décharger les voitures et rassembler les valises. Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait autant de sacs que Cate, Kevin et Ben avaient leurs bras chargés.

Harry leur proposa son aide puisqu'il n'avait qu'un sac marin et une petite valise. Malgré cela ils refusèrent soit parce qu'ils voulaient paraître forts pour impressionner les filles qu'ils croisaient soit parce qu'ils essayaient de se surpasser.

L'angoisse l'envahit. Ils arrivaient près de la porte de sa chambre. Ben et Kevin voulaient déposer leurs affaires en premier. Harry les attendit dehors. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la porte de sa chambre avec appréhension._ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si _sacrement_ nerveux_, pensa Harry avec agacement, _c'est juste un colocataire. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui change une vie. Et si je ne l'aime pas, je n'ai pas à lui rendre de compte. Si j'ai pu ignorer Dudley pendant des années, je peux ignorer mon colocataire trois semestres._ Harry soupira. Il refusait de succomber au désir de taper du pied d'irritation. _Pourquoi sont-ils aussi long ? Ils ont juste à déposer leurs affaires, pas à les ranger._

Son regard oscillait de la porte de sa chambre au couloir. Il était rempli de personnes qu'il avait déjà vues auparavant. _Soit, il est déjà à l'intérieur soit, il n'est pas encore arrivé._

Ben et Kevin réapparurent finalement sans bagage. « Eh bien Harry, es-tu prêt à faire le premier pas de te nouvelle vie ? »

« Merci Ben, je me sens mieux » Répondit Harry sèchement. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, tourna la poignée, regarda ses amis et murmura : « Bon, on y est » et il ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était vide.

Harry soupira de soulagement en entrant dans la pièce, Ben et Kevin derrière lui. « Quel soulagement, » Dit-il en posant sa valise et son sac sur le lit qu'il avait déclaré comme sien le jour où il était arrivé à l'école en tant qu'étudiant.

« Tu sais que Kevin et moi sommes dans la chambre juste à côté » dit Ben en s'asseyant à côté de la valise de Harry, « Si c'est trop difficile, tu pourras toujours venir. »

« N'importe quand, de jour comme de nuit. » Lui promit Kevin.

« Merci, les gars »

« Tu veux un peu d'aide pour ranger tes affaires ? » Lui demanda Ben lorsqu'il vit Harry ouvrir sa valise et déballer objets et vêtements.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose » Répondit Harry en secouant la tête, « Ca ne prendra pas bien longtemps. Allume la TV par exemple. »

« La quoi ? » Kevin sourit satisfait, « Tu es en Amérique mon gars ! Parle anglais. »

Harry grogna : « Je parle anglais. »

Ben rit, « Je pense que le terme que tu cherches Kevin est américain ».

« Tu changes de côté, Dr Freud ? » Répliqua Kevin avec sarcasme.

« Oh s'il te plaît, tu ne sais tout simplement pas quelle langue tu parles. » Commença Ben.

« Insinuerais-tu quelque chose par-là, Collins ? »

« Je dis simplement que tu es peut-être un peu confus ».

« Confus ? Ah, voilà où nous allons, c'est encore une estimation de ma santé mentale ! »Kevin leva les yeux au ciel.

Harry rit puis rangea ses affaires. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Ben fit un clin d'œil à Kevin qui lui sourit en guise de réponse. Ils avaient réussi, pour un instant au moins, à détourner les pensées de Harry de son nouveau colocataire.

Une fois ses affaires déballées et la fausse dispute entre Kevin et Ben terminée, Harry s'assit entre eux sur le lit et regarda sa montre : « Je pense qu'il sera bientôt là. »

« Vraiment Harry, tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de soucis » dit Kevin.

« Ouais, il est plus que probable que tu sois avec une personne qui te ressemble » Acquiesça Ben.

« Calme, studieux, plus malin que nous autre et britannique. »

Harry haussa les sourcils : « Britannique ?Penses-tu vraiment que le monde soit si petit, Kevin? »

« Bon d'accord » S'amenda Kevin « Peut-être pas britannique, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Fais-nous confiance, Harry, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Leur optimisme était contagieux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient peut-être raison. Peut-être pourront-ils même devenir amis. Il n'en avait pas eu pendant une grande partie de son enfance et n'avait rien contre le fait d'en avoir le plus possible : « Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« Nous le savons. Dans un mois nous serons tous assis à en rire, le nouveau inclus. Nous lui raconterons à quel point tu avais peurde ne pas t'entendre avec luià quel point tu as été soulagé ensuite et que c'est vraiment bien qu'il soit venu puisque d'ici là vous serez devenus de si bons amis. »

« Et qui sait, peut être sera-t-il mignon et Cate aura finalement un petit copain. » Ajouta Ben avec un sourire.

« Et nous formerons un groupe d'heureux compagnons »

Harry leur sourit. _Ils ont raison. Comment ce pauvre gars pourrait-il être _méchant_ de toute façon ? »_

A cet instant, comme si leurs pensées l'avaient fait venir, un coup sec à la porte se fit entendre. Le sourire sur le visage d'Harry faiblit un peu lorsqu'il regarda ses amis. L'anxiété qui commençait tout juste à disparaître, revint soudain de toute sa force. Ben lui donna un coup de coude après une minute, quand il devint apparent qu'Harry n'allait rien faire.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement et cria : « Entrez »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._ La pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harry, la bouche de Kevin se ferma d'un coup sec et Ben se raidit. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour qu'il puisse faire un nouveau commentaire :_Autant pour leur maudit optimisme._

Son nouveau colocataire se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre et regardait Harry et ses amis avec autant de dégoût qu'eux le regardaient avec incrédulité.

Plus vieux qu'eux, il devait être à la fin de la trentaine. Il semblait sorti d'un concert de rock et non d'une université. Il était accoutré de noir et portait un pantalon en cuir, des bottes en cuir, un imperméable en cuir et une chemise à manches longues. Sa peau incroyablement blanche contrastait avec ses vêtements et ses cheveux noirs. Même ses yeux, froids et durs étaient noirs. Un anneau en argent ornait son sourcil gauche et chaque oreille contenait au moins deux boucles. Un anneau en argent était fixé dans le haut de l'oreille droite. Il était grand, mince, les joues sans relief et il avait un nez en forme de bec de faucon. Ses lèvres fines dessinaient une grimace alors qu'ils continuaient à se dévisager.

Ce fut Kevin qui cette fois donna un coup de coude à Harry pour qu'il ferme la bouche.

« Sa-salut » Bégaya Harry. Il déglutit et continua courageusement : « Tu es mon nouveau colocataire ? »

Les yeux de l'homme se fixèrent sur lui et il eut l'insidieuse sensation qu'il voyait à travers lui : « C'est ce qui semblerait » dit-il, sa voix aussi froide que le reste de sa personne. A travers les couches de sarcasmes et de froid, Harry crut discerner un accent britannique.

_Faux, j'avais raison de m'inquiéter, mais vrai il est britannique,_ songea Harry, _peut être le monde n'est-il pas si grand après tout. _Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'en prendre le meilleur parti, Harry décida de les introduire au nouveau venu : « Je suis Harry Potter et voici Kevin Ramsey et Ben Collins ».

Les yeux de l'homme passèrent sur chacun d'eux et s'arrêta à nouveau sur Harry.

Un bref instant, Harry pensa avoir vu de la haine dans ces yeux noirs, mais une seconde plus tard, il n'y avait plus rien. Harry se dit qu'il devait l'avoir imaginé : _après tout, comment pourrait-il me détester alors qu'il ne m'a jamais vu? _Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes de plus puis l'homme répondit avec réticence : « Severus Snape. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Son nom était étrange, très étrange, mais le froid sifflement convenait tout à fait au personnage. Ils se dévisagèrent, dans un silence inconfortable et finalement Severus entra et traversa la chambre, tel un chasseur, aucun autre mot ne définissait mieux sa façon de marcher, et déposa son sac sur le lit.

_Il n'est pas possible qu'il n'ait amené que cela, n'est ce pas ? _Pensa Harry.

Severus contourna le lit et rencontra le regard de Harry et de ses amis.

« Comptez-vous passer le reste de l'après midi à me regarder bêtement ou avez-vous l'intention de faire quelque chose de plus utile? »

Harry se reprit et ses amis murmurèrent des excuses embarrassées. Il répondit avec franchise : « Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que j'allais avoir un colocataire avant ce matin et je n'étais pas préparé. »

« Je vois, » Répondit-il froidement.

« Tu _es_ anglais, » Kevin, au lieu de réfléchir, se porta volontaire pour commencer la discussion.

Les yeux de Snape se focalisèrent sur Kevin si vite qu'Harry l'associa à l'attaque d'un serpent. Kevin déglutit et recula : « Et à quoi sert cette si brillante observation ? »

Ben vint défendre Kevin, avec plus de courage qu'il n'en ressentait « Nous étions en train d'aider Harry à imaginer à quoi ressemblait son colocataire. Etre britannique était l'une des qualités que nous lui prêtions. »

Snape secoua la tête comme s'il parlait à un groupe de parfaits imbéciles et retourna son attention à son sac. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Harry et ses amis échangèrent un regard incrédule. Kevin était un peu plus pâle qu'avant l'arrivée de Severus. Il regarda sa montre puis Ben et Harry.

« Eh bien, le dîner est dans une heure. Ben et moi ferions mieux de retourner dans notre chambre pour déballer nos affaires avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de manger. »

Il lança un regard vers Snape : « Nous nous retrouvons à la cafétéria, d'accord ? »

Harry grimaça. Il savait que le temps viendrait où il devrait être seul avec Snape._ Je me demande ce que Cate pensera de lui, _pensa-t-il bêtement avant d'acquiescer « D'accord, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure alors. »

Ben sourit à Harry. Kevin lui tapota le bras. Ils se levèrent et sortirent pratiquement en courant de la chambre. Harry les regarda partir et soupira. Il avait envi de fuir avec eux. La porte se referma telle son cercueil. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se retourna et se retrouva face au visage pale et sans expression de Snape. Il le regardait.

_Je m'étais trompé, ce n'est pas l'un des pires jours de ma vie, c'est le pire._


	3. coincidence

**Chapitre 3 : coïncidence**

_Ils ne me paient pas assez pour cela. Même le double ne suffirait pas. _Pensa Severus sombrement. Le silence, inconfortable s'éternisait._ C'est une honte que je ne puisse pas lui lancer un charme pour qu'il recouvre la mémoire. J'aurais eu moins longtemps à supporter sa façon d'ouvrir la bouche, comme s'il cherchait à gober les mouches chaque fois que je suis dans les parages._

Sa mission avait été décidée avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard. Il avait alors subi avec indignation ce que Dumbledore appelait joyeusement ses « transformations de sorcier en moldu». Les réactions du fan club de Potter, un peu plus tôt, lui avaient fait suspecter que ses «transformations » n'avaient pas été un franc succès. Le fiasco des piercings, comme il l'appelait en privé, l'avait mis d'une humeur massacrante et il jugea d'après les dernières minutes passées en tant qu'étudiant, que son humeur n'allait pas s'améliorer au cours des prochains mois.

Les quatre avaient décidé qu'il devait se faire percer les oreilles pour être crédible en tant que moldu. Il l'avait à peine toléré, mais il l'avait toléré. Il avait perdu patience quand Dumbledore avait suggéré qu'il avait besoin de quelques anneaux de plus, quelques-uns étant un terme très relatif.

Le maître des potions s'était mis en colère quand Weasley souriant d'un air satisfait, avait suggéré un anneau dans les sourcils. Il s'était calmé quelques minutes avant que Dumbledore accepte cette 'merveilleuse idée'. Il avait trouvé l'idée merveilleuse et suivait la philosophie 'mieux vaut trop que pas assez'. Il lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule et lui avait affirmé qu'il serait davantage crédible ainsi. Puisque Dumbledore aimait l'idée, Severus n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Il dut ensuite défiler pendant plus d'une heure, dans des tenues plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres, attendant l'approbation de Minerva MacGonagall et d'Hermione Granger. Dumbledore avait un faible pour les ensembles les plus tape à l'œil. Ensembles qu'il s'entêtait à qualifier de colorés. MacGonagall et Granger eurent assez de bon sens pour lui permettre d'assister aux essayages mais de lui interdire de participer. A la fin de l'heure les deux femmes avaient décidé et Severus lui-même regretta les tenues colorées. Il n'était pas contre le noir mais il refusait d'examiner les raisons pour lesquelles elles avaient insisté pour que tous ses pantalons soient en cuir.

Il se trouvait donc maintenant dans une pièce, qui à Poudlard aurait été un placard mais dans lequel les moldus trouvaient apparemment approprié pour deux personnes de vivre. Il était donc forcé de cohabiter avec une personne qu'il détestait, sans espoir de pouvoir partir, à moins que Potter décide de se souvenir de ce qu'il était ou que Weasley trouve Lucius. Aucune de ces solutions n'étaient, à son avis, sur le point de survenir. Surtout s'il se fiait à l'intelligence que l'un et l'autre dégageaient à chaque effort.

Le silence s'éternisait et Severus se demandait si Potter n'avait pas perdu également l'usage de la parole. Il se savait capable d'entreprendre une conversation mais les derniers mots de Dumbledore tournaient dans son esprit depuis qu'il était arrivé là, comme s'il lui avait jeté un sort pour être sûr que Severus ne les oublie pas : « _Souvenez-vous Severus_, _il doit vous faire confiance pour vous laisser entrer dans son monde. Soyez gentil. »_ Il savait que leur notion de gentillesse était totalement différente, c'est pourquoi, il préférait que Potter prenne en charge les conversations, en tout cas, pour l'instant. Bien entendu, pour que la situation s'améliore et qu'il puisse retourner à Poudlard, il devait y avoir _une_ conversation. Mais le refus de considérer cette mission autrement que comme absolument ridicule, ne facilitait pas les choses.

Severus se décida finalement à prendre la parole et de dire quelque chose qui ne serait peut-être pas positif mais au moins neutre. Il était donc sur le point de faire un commentaire quand Potter dit quelque chose avec hésitation : « Donc… D'où viens-tu ? »

« Angleterre. »

Severus retint un sourire satisfait quand il vit l'expression d'agacement traverser le visage de Potter en entendant sa réponse succincte.

« Quelle partie ? »

« Aucune dont vous pourriez avoir entendu parler. Le village d'où je viens est si petit qu'il s'agit davantage d'un regroupement d'habitations que d'un village. Vous ne le trouverez jamais sur une carte. »

Discuter de sa vie privée et de son passé avec qui que ce soit et en particulier avec Potter se plaçait juste derrière les 'conversations' que Voldemort aimait tant avoir avec ses mangemorts. Mais il savait que s'il voulait que cette mission se termine aussi rapidement que possible, il devrait parler un peu de lui et être ouvert.

Un autre inconfortable silence s'ensuivit : Severus abandonna et déballa son sac. _Combien de ces foutus pantalons pensez-vous honnêtement qu'il me faille ? _Pensa Severus en rangeant les uns après les autres cinq pantalons. Il découvrit quelques chemises de plus, un sweet et un pyjama. Tout était noir avec de longues manches._ Ils ont moins pensé à ce que la marque soit cachée. _Il n'avait aucun désir de répondre à des questions qui ne pourraient être qu'embarrassantes sur la marque.Severus était assez content que ses fournisseurs aient été assez prévoyants pour inclure une grande quantité de vêtements capable de la dissimuler.

Malheureusement pour Severus, tout ce qui restait dans le sac était une paire de chaussettes, des sous-vêtements, sa baguette et une brosse. _Voici ce que je récolte en laissant quelqu'un d'autre faire ma valise._

« Je ne veux pas être mal élevé, mais est-ce tout ce que tu as apporté avec toi ? » Demanda Potter soudainement.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers lui: « Ce n'est pas assez, peut-être ? »

Potter secoua la tête : « La moindre des choses, serait d'avoir des livres, où sont les tiens ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil : « Mes livres ? »

« Oui, tes livres ! Tu ne peux pas aller en cours, sans livre. »

« Quel est le mal à emprunter les tiens ? » L'interrogea Severus. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry avait choisi ce sujet pour en faire une montagne. _Tu devrais probablement être content qu'il n'ait pas peur de toi,_ lui signala la petite voix non désirée de sa conscience. Pourtant, il n'était pas certain d'être d'accord. Intimider Potter était devenu un divertissement et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu de devoir l'abandonner.

« A quoi te serviront mes livres, si nous n'avons pas les mêmes cours ? »

Apparemment l'administration ne lui avait pas dit que Severus serait dans tous ses cours. Severus haussa une épaule pour se libérer de son manteau et pouvoir manœuvrer plus habilement sa main pour qu'elle atteigne la poche de son pantalon serré. Severus parvint à libérer une feuille de papier qu'apparemment son pantalon ne voulait pas rendre. Il la déplia et la tendit à Potter.

Le jeune homme hésita quelques instants après avoir observé Severus se débattre avec son pantalon puis traversa l'espace qui les séparait et prit le papier. Des yeux verts, parcoururent la feuille. Il regarda ensuite Severus avec confusion : « Tu es avec moi dans tous les cours ? Dans chacun d'eux ?»

« Oui. »

« Mais…Comment est-ce possible ? Kevin et Ben ont essayé de coordonner quelque chose comme ça un semestre et au final ils n'ont même pas eu _un _cours en commun. » Son regard oscillait entre Severus et la feuille. Il finit par la lui rendre.

Quand il devint évident que Harry attendait une réponse, Severus haussa les épaules et dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : « Peut-être cela n'est-il qu'une simple coïncidence. »

Un bref instant, une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Potter, mais elle disparut avant que Severus ne sache de quoi il s'agissait. Potter soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste révéla la cicatrice sur son front.

_Je me demande de quelle manière il pense avoir reçu cette cicatrice. _Soit Potter était devenu télépathe depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et cela fait quelques années, soit il avait vu le regard de Severus sur son front. En tout cas, Potter le regarda dans les yeux et dit calmement: « C'était un accident de voiture. J'étais encore un bébé. Mes parents ont été tués et j'ai reçu cette cicatrice. J'ai ensuite vécu pendant ce qui me semble une éternité avec la sœur de ma mère et sa famille. »

C'était l'occasion parfaite pour savoir ce que Potter savait et ce qu'il pensait savoir à son sujet : « D'après le ton de votre voix, je crois avoir raison de penser que vous n'appréciez pas la famille de votre mère ?»

« Le dire ainsi est loin de la vérité. Je suis parti le jour de mes dix huit ans. Je les déteste tellement que j'ai eu le besoin de mettre un océan entre eux et moi » Répondit Potter avec seulement un peu de ressentiment dans la voix.

« Alors, c'est première fois que vous êtes loin d'eux ?» _Que vous rappelez-vous de ces sept ans que vous avez passés à Poudlard ? Donnez-moi un indice Potter sans quoi, je ne pourrai peut-être pas vous aider._

Potter haussa les épaules. Il n'avait apparemment rien contre le fait de partager sa vie privée avec quelqu'un qu'il pensait rencontrer pour la première fois : « J'ai été envoyé en internat dès mon entrée au collège, mais je devais retourner là-bas chaque été. »

Severus essaya de paraître aussi nonchalant que possible quant il demanda : « Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit comme celui-là ? »

Potter secoua la tête : « Non, depuis que je suis ici, je ne suis pas obligé de retourner là-bas. Pendant les vacances d'été je reste avec Ben ou avec Kevin. Là bas je le devais. »

«Alors, pourquoi ne restiez-vous pas avec vos amis quand vous étiez dans cet internat ? »

« Je ne sais …Cela va sûrement te paraître bizarre, mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment de toute la période que j'ai passé au collège et au lycée » Répondit Potter en faisant un geste vague de la main : « C'est comme si j'avais dormi pendant tout ce temps. Les Dursley m'ont dit que c'était lié à l'accident. »

« Vous ressentez encore les effets de l'accident qui vous a fait cette cicatrice ? »Demanda Severus. Il essayait de ne pas se montrer trop intéresser par la réponse.

Potter secoua la tête : « Non, pas celui-là. Apparemment il y aurait eu une sorte d'accident le jour de la remise des diplômes. Les Dursley ne voulaient pas trop en parler mais d'après ce que j'ai déduit, j'ai dû être blessé assez grièvement. Je pense que j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête ou un truc dans ce genre là et c'est ce qui m'empêche de me souvenir. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça a affecté mes capacités à me souvenir d'une grande partie de ma vie en dehors d'images vagues et confuses et de sentiments.

_Il y a plus en jeu ici qu'il n'y paraît._ Pensa Severus tout en regardant Potter attentivement.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant la bataille contre Voldemort, ou peut-être après. Mais quoi ? Qu'est- ce qu'il me manque ?_

Severus était présent ce jour-là, cinq ans auparavant, quand la confrontation finale entre Harry et Voldemort avait eu lieu. Quand les évènements se furent calmés, quelques sorciers furent retrouvés blessés et ce ne furent pas les moindres puisque parmi eux se trouvaient Harry Potter et Severus Snape. La semaine qui suivit, Severus l'avait passé dans le brouillard, plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. A son réveil, les étudiants étaient partis et Poudlard était à nouveau pratiquement en un seul morceau.

Il avait demandé à Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé après la bataille. Celui-ci lui avait fait un rapport assez rapide de qui avait survécu, qui était mort et de ce que devenait le monde sorcier. De Harry Potter, il lui avait seulement dit qu'il avait été blessé et que les circonstances avaient exigé qu'il retourne chez les Dursley jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse. Depuis, Severus n'avait rien vu ni rien entendu au sujet du célèbre 'Garçon qui a survécu', jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la porte du dortoir il y avait de cela une demi-heure.

« Severus ? Severus, est-ce que ça va ? »

Potter était en train de dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui sonnait suspicieusement comme son prénom. Severus cligna des yeux, balayant ses souvenirs pour se focaliser sur Potter : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a P… » _Les amis ne s'appellent pas par leur nom de famille et ne se vouvoient pas. Rappelle-toi Severus, tu essayes d'être son ami._ « -Harry ? » Il avait l'impression que son nom était étranger à sa langue._ Je vais devoir arrêter de penser à lui en tant que 'Potter' sans quoi ça ne marchera jamais._

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pendant une minute, on aurait dit que tu allais tomber dans les pommes. » Demanda Harry d'un air inquiet. L'ironie de la situation le fit presque rire : Harry Potter inquiet pour sa santé ! _Attends que tu te souviennes, Harry. Tu ne te soucieras alors plus de moi._

« Parler d'accidents m'a fait ressurgir le souvenir des miens » Répondit Severus facilement. « Je ne peux pas dire que les miens aient été davantage plaisants. »

Il fut si choqué qu'Harry lui sourit, qu'il en perdit la voix. « Il semblerait que nous ayons quelque chose en commun après tout, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ce serait ? » Lui demanda Severus, curieux.

« Nous sommes tous les deux des survivants de terribles accidents. »

_Nous sommes tous les deux survivants du même accident, Harry._ Pendant un instant, l'inimitié que Severus avait toujours ressentie pour Harry disparu. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Harry ne lui ait jamais souri avant, pendant les années où ils s'étaient connus. Mais quelle que soit la raison, cela lui permit de dire avec un léger plissement de lèvres « N'oublie pas que nous sommes aussi tous les deux britanniques. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche de surprise et éclata de rire. Severus se permit le plus mince des sourires. _Cette mission ne sera pas ma préférée, _pensa Severus, _mais peut-être pourrais-je faire en sorte que ça marche après tout._

Harry redressa ses lunettes qui étaient tombées pendant son fou rire. Il regarda sa montre et demanda à Severus : « As-tu faim ? »

_Pas vraiment. Mais comme ta sécurité est ma priorité, je dois aller partout où tu iras._ Une vague d'irritation monta en lui. Sa liberté était restreinte parce qu'il devait jouer les nounous pour Harry Potter. Il se dit qu'il devait grandir, laisser tomber et aller au-delà de cette pensée : « Un peu. » Mentit-il.

« Veux-tu dîner avec nous? J'ai dit à Kevin et à Ben qui je les retrouverai à la cafétéria. Tu es plus que le bienvenu si tu veux te joindre à nous. »

« Je pourrais aller y jeter un œil en tout cas » repris Severus, « Oui, je viens avec toi. »

Harry sourit : « Bien, alors allons-y. Je peux te montrer les bâtiments dans lesquels on aura cours. C'est sur notre chemin. »

_Et mon rôle d'étudiant commence officiellement. Albus, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, parce que moi, je ne le sais pas._

* * *

« Pourquoi y a-t-il une file d'attente pour entrer ? » Demanda Severus avec agacement. Ils étaient à l'extérieur de la cafétéria et faisaient la queue.

Harry le regarda confus : « C'est la file pour aller à la cafétéria. »

Le piercing de son sourcil attira la lumière quand il haussa un sourcil : « Tu veux dire qu'il faut que nous restions dans la file pour entrer ? »

« Et pour avoir de quoi manger. Est-ce autant différent de l'endroit d'où tu viens ? »

Severus pensa à Poudlard : il suffisait de s'asseoir à une table pour que la nourriture apparaisse. Severus grogna « Oui, la nourriture venait à toi, sans cette attente infernale. »

Il y avait eu ce léger incident sur le chemin de la cafétéria avec le 'trappe mort ' qu'Harry avait appelé un ascenseur. Ce qui avait laissé Severus de mauvaise humeur. Ajouter à cela le fait que les gens continuaient à le dévisager étrangement n'aidait pas sa mauvaise humeur à se dissiper. Il regardait maintenant la file de moldus devant lui. Elle lui paraissait sans fin et il regretta de ne pas être resté dans sa chambre. Protéger Potter c'est être maudit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry. Celui-ci le dévisageait, impressionné : « J'aurais aimé aller dans ton école. »

Severus se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait été dans _cette_ école. A la place, il dit, « Penses-tu toujours avec ton estomac pour prendre tes décisions ou est-ce la première fois que ce genre de pensées traversent ton esprit ? »

Harry lui lança un regard indigné : « Je ne pense pas avec mon estomac ! »

« Paresseux alors ? »

« Oh, tais-toi ! » Ronchonna Harry, « Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais plus enthousiaste que moi d'être dans une file d'attente !»

Severus prit un air renfrogné. Il n'appréciait pas qu'Harry lui ait demandé de se taire. _Je me demande si je peux enlever des points à Gryffondor sans être à Poudlard._

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à la fin de la file dix minutes plus tard. Chacun transportait un plateau comportant une assiette et de la nourriture. Afin d'éviter de prendre quelque chose qu'il trouverait dégoûtant, Severus prit à peu près tout ce qu'il vit Harry prendre. Entre les noms américains et moldus, il n'était pas certain de savoir tout ce qu'il avait sur son plateau. Il suivit Harry à un autre comptoir sur lequel il y avait des tasses empilées à côtés de diverses machines.

« Vas-tu prendre quelque chose à boire? » Lui demanda Harry en prenant un verre d'une des piles sous l'un des distributeurs.

Severus qui était en train de regardait la foule, reporta son regard sur Harry. Celui-ci avait prit une boisson étrange : le liquide bouillonnait sur le plateau. Cela ressemblait tant à ses propres potions qu'il demanda : « Qu'est-ce donc ? »

« Coca ! » Harry le regarda avec méfiance « Tu n'as jamais bu de soda ? »

« Je bois en général du thé » Répondit Severus en gardant un œil sur le verre._ Quelque chose qui ressemble à une potion ne peut pas être si terrible, _pensa t'il, oubliant de se rappeler qu'il existait quantité de potions infecte mais consommable. « Mais je suppose que cela ira. »

Il prit un verre et le tint sous le distributeur. Rien ne se produisit : « Je pense que tu as pris la fin. » Dit-il en regardant Harry par-dessus son épaule. Le jeune homme le dévisageait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Tu dois le presser contre le métal, ici. » Répondit-il après un moment, joignant le geste à la parole.

« Je vois » Répondit-il simplement tout en suivant les instructions d'Harry.

Bien qu'il soit content du pétillement qu'émettait le soda sur le bord du verre, Severus dut réévaluer ce plaisir quand la boisson déborda sur sa main. Il grogna. Il dut attendre que les crépitements cessent pour pouvoir continuer. Mettre le verre sur le plateau fut suffisant pour renverser le liquide. Il prit le plateau et se tourna vers Harry : « Stupides inventions moldues ! » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en secouant sa main.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » Lui demanda Harry, en le regardant fixement avec curiosité.

Il maudit son manque d'attention et lui jeta un regard noir : « Je crois que je me parlais, pas à toi. »

Harry le regardait toujours comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, mais il finit par acquiescer et lui désigna de la tête le côté gauche. « Allons nous asseoir. Quand nous étions dans la file d'attente, j'ai vu les autres. »

Severus suivit Harry et eut ainsi l'opportunité d'observer l'expression sur le visage de ses amis pendant qu'ils approchaient de la table. Kevin semblait légèrement apeuré, Ben surpris et la fille le dévisageait ouvertement.

« Salut les gars ! » Les salua Harry. Il posa son plateau, tira une chaise et lui en désigna une libre à côté de lui.

Severus ne dit rien mais accepta l'invitation muette. Il décida qu'il serait plus drôle d'attendre et de voir comment Harry se débrouillerait pour les présenter.

« Tu as déjà rencontré Kevin et Ben » Lui dit Harry en le regardant. Il désigna ensuite la fille qui était encore en train de le fixer du regard, remarqua Severus avec énervement. « Voici Cate Taylor, Cate voici Severus Snape. »

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. » Cate lui sourit ce qui suffit à susciter sa méfiance.

Voir Harry, Kevin et Ben lever les yeux au ciel derrière son dos ne l'aida pas à se détendre : « Heureux de te rencontrer également. » Répondit-il simplement, ne sachant quoi dire de plus.

Les yeux de Cate s'illuminèrent pendant qu'il parlait : « Oh, mais tu es britannique ! »

Severus essaya de ne pas sourire quand il vit du coin de l'œil Kevin tressaillir : « C'est exact.»

« D'où viens-tu ? »

_Qu'est ce qu'ont ces gens ?_ Pensa Severus quelque peu énervé, _pourquoi veulent-ils tous savoir d'où je viens ?_

« Angleterre, » Répondit-il. Il haussa un sourcil dans la direction d'Harry, surpris d'avoir entendu un écho. Harry lui fit un sourire satisfait.

« Vous vous entendez bien on dirait. » Dit Ben, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

« Ouais, » Rajouta Kevin avec précaution, « Vous parlez déjà d'une seule voix et vous venez à peine de vous rencontrer. »

« Oh, tais-toi ! » Ronchonna Harry, « Nous en avons … déjà parlé tout à l'heure, c'est tout. »

Le sourire de Severus s'effaça quand il retourna son attention à son plateau. Il remarqua que Cate le regarder encore. _Quel est le problème de cette moldue ?_ Il décida de l'ignorer totalement et se concentra sur la nourriture et le soda qui pétillait encore.

_Bon sang, pourquoi pas ?_ Il prit son verre, le porta à ses lèves et but une gorgée. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux pratiquement immédiatement.

* * *

Harry fut surpris par l'agitation qui se déroulait près de lui. Il regarda vers Severus. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur sa chaise et toussait. Cate, elle était penchée sur la table : « Qu'est ce que- donne-moi ça » Dit-il. Il arracha de la main de Snape le verre qui allait se renverser à cause de la toux puis le posa et hésita. Il se demandait s'il pouvait toucher l'autre homme. Il tendit le bras pour lui taper dans le dos. Surpris Severus le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Harry, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

« Je… » Severus s'arrêta, prit par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et essaya à nouveau : « Ce foutu soda. »

«Quoi ? »

La crise commençait à se calmer et une fois qu'il put à nouveau respirer sans tousser, il répondit : « Comment peux-tu boire cela ? »

Harry le dévisagea : « Quoi ? Le soda ? Plus facilement que toi je pense. »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs et marmonna doucement : « Mon intention n'a jamais été de le boire par le nez, je t'assure. »

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Harry fut pris d'un fou rire. Severus lui envoya un regard de pure haine et prit sa fourchette et son couteau. _Je n'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie quelqu'un d'aussi étrange que ce gars. _Pensa Harry alors qu'il essayait de contrôler son rire. _C'est comme s'il venait d'une autre planète ou d'un autre pays peut-être. D'abord cette histoire avec l'ascenseur, maintenant c'est le soda… Je ne peux pas avoir un colocataire normal. Oh non, j'ai eu la plus grognon, la plus hostile des personnes et il ne semble avoir aucune idée de la manière d'interagir avec le monde._ Son rire s'arrêta. Il regarda autour de la table. Cate avait de nouveau le dos appuyé contre sa chaise, Ben et Kevin dévisageaient Severus qui prétendait qu'aucun d'eux n'existait

« Hé Kevin, » Dit finalement Harry pour briser le silence : « La prochaine fois que tu essayes de t'organiser pour être dans la même classe que quelqu'un, demande à Severus, il est dans toutes les miennes. »

Kevin écarquilla les yeux : « Es-tu sérieux ? Comment as-tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il à Severus. Ce dernier leva la tête avec réticence quand il devint évident que Kevin lui parlait.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » Répondit-il brièvement.

« Quelle chance, hein ? Avoir les mêmes cours qu'Harry ? Ainsi tu ne te perdras pas en essayant de trouver ton chemin. » Continua Kevin puisque Severus ne grondait pas.

_Attends une minute. Il savait. _La réalisation le frappa et l'empêcha d'entendre la réponse de Snape. _Severus savait qu'il serait dans les mêmes classes que moi. »_ Quand il avait essayé d'établir une conversation avec son nouveau colocataire, Harry n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que signifiait le fait que Severus veuille emprunter ses livres. _C'est lui qui l'a dit, pas moi. Mais comment savait-il qu'il pourrait emprunter les miens et n'avoir aucun des siens ? _Il eut soudain la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça.

Harry regarda Severus avec suspicion et vit Cate qui une fois de plus souriait à Severus pour engager la conversation.

Une bouffée d'énervement l'envahit soudain. _Pourquoi doit-elle s'attacher à chaque gars qui passe, lui en particulier. Elle vient juste de le rencontrer, ce n'est pas comme si ça la blesserait d'attendre un peu avant de le poursuivre. _Harry soupira quand il réalisa que sa contrariété était proche de la jalousie. _C'est stupide. Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Je ne m'intéresse même pas à elle de cette manière. Cette journée doit me porter sur les nerfs._

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » Lui demanda Ben « Tu sembles un peu pâle. »

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. » Répondit-il en se frottant le front.

Parce qu'il était en train de regarder Ben, Harry ne vit pas l'intensité avec laquelle Severus l'observait. _Je poserai la question à Severus tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire une scène maintenant. De plus il doit y avoir une explication logique. La personne qui lui a donné son emploi du temps et sa chambre a probablement dut lui dire,_ pensa Harry en détournant son regard de Ben pour prendre sa fourchette. _Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une conspiration._

* * *

"Je dois dire que je suis content que ce soit terminé." Déclara Severus en entrant dans leur chambre une heure plus tard.

« Ne les aimes-tu pas ? » Lui demanda Harry avec curiosité tout en fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Je ne les connais pas assez pour les aimer ou les détester. » Répondit Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il grimaça au bruit de son pantalon : « Cette fille, on aurait dit que je lui posais problème. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Elle n'a pas arrêté de me dévisager »

« Surtout quand tu te levais. » Severus entendit Harry marmonner dans sa barbe.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Harry rougit : «Euh, rien. »

Severus plissa les yeux : « Veux-tu m'expliquer ce commentaire ? »

« Je, euh, pense que c'est à cause de ton pantalon, c'est tout. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Harry se gratta la tête et trouva soudain un intérêt particulier pour le sol. Il marmonna : « Je ne revendiquerai jamais la comprendre, mais apparemment ton pantalon la distrayait. »

Il semblait que ce soit tout ce que Severus pourrait obtenir d'Harry. Il décida d'écrire une lettre salée à ses collègues au sujet de leur choix de vêtements. Severus changea de sujet : « As-tu encore mal à la tête ? »

Harry fut surpris : « Un peu. »

« En as-tu souvent ? »

« De temps en temps j'ai des migraines » Harry secoua la tête « Celui-là est normal. »

Severus acquiesça et regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà noir : « Notre premier cours est à quelle heure demain ? »

Harry grimaça : « Premier cours demain matin à 8h »

« Si tu ne te sens pas tu devrais peut-être te coucher tôt ce soir. »

« Je pense que je serai au lit vers 10h. » Acquiesça Harry, « Je me couche de bonne heure en général, de toute façon, et toi ? »

Severus haussa les épaules : « Moi aussi, sauf si j'ai beaucoup de boulot ou si je lis un livre particulièrement intéressant. Je ne vais pas me coucher tard ce soir. »

Pendant que Severus rangeait ses maigres possessions, Harry alluma la télévision. Pendant un instant Severus resta debout, des pantalons plein les bras à la regarder. Il avait entendu certains enfants d'origine moldu parlaient de choses telles que la télévision mais il n'en avait jamais vu lui-même jusqu'à maintenant. Il se donna une claque mentale et retourna à sa tache. _Tu pourras la regarder plus tard. _Se dit sévèrement Severus. _Tu lui as donné suffisamment matière à penser sans cela, il n'a pas besoin de te voir regarder bêtement la machine comme un idiot._

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry sortit de la chambre prendre une douche. Severus refusa de le suivre et décida d'aller dehors. Il quitta la chambre, s'approcha de l'ascenseur avec dégoût tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir transplaner et atterrir en bas. Mais il y avait trop de marches pour apparaître en une seule fois et faire un voyage rapide et sans risque. Quelques minutes des plus ordinaires plus tard, Severus descendait de l'ascenseur et quittait le dortoir.

L'air était frais, mais après avoir vécu dans les donjons de Poudlard pendant des années il ne regretta pas d'avoir laisser sa veste. Il y avait du monde sur le campus. Il s'éloigna donc du bâtiment et entra dans un petit parc. C'est là, dans un arbre et loin des yeux des moldus que le hululement d'un hibou attira son attention. Quand il regarda à travers les branches une enveloppe tomba dans ses mains. Le hibou ne sembla pas pressé de partir et dans un murmure : « Je reviens bientôt. » Severus prit la lettre et retourna à l'intérieur.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il s'aperçut qu'Harry n'était pas revenu. Il s'assit sur son lit, décacheta l'enveloppe, prit la lettre et la déplia.

_Severus,_

_Je souhaite vous remercier à nouveau d'avoir accepté cette mission. En vérité je ne voyais personne d'autre à qui la confier. Elle ne pouvait convenir à personne mieux qu'à vous. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, connaissant votre opinion sur les moldus et sur Harry Potter en particulier. Je ne l'oublierai pas._

_Vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'Hermione se débrouille admirablement bien dans son nouveau rôle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès votre retour à Poudlard votre ancien poste vous attendra. Hermione restera en tant que professeur d'étude des moldus. Puisqu'elle a grandi dans un tel environnement ce sera un atout pour elle, je crois. Peut-être pourrez-vous partager votre expérience avec elle à votre retour. Elle n'a en effet pas eu de contact avec eux depuis un certain temps._

_Ron a commencé à chercher Lucius Malfoy. Il est parti peu de temps après vous et restera en contact avec moi pour m'informer de l'avancée de sa mission. Je vous communiquerai les nouvelles. Dans une même démarche s'il vous plait tenez-moi au courant des progrès de Harry. Je vous envoie deux hiboux: un pour me renvoyer votre réponse, quant à l'autre, il restera auprès de vous en cas d'urgence._

_Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Si quelqu'un peut aider Harry, c'est vous._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : Minerva voudrait savoir si vous aimez les pantalons. Elle et Hermione s'en sont procurées un peu plus, tous plus colorés que les précédents. Ils vous seront envoyés par la poste moldue._

Severus grimaça, plia la lettre et la mit dans son sac. Il chercha du papier et de quoi écrire. Il trouva les deux sur le bureau de Harry. Jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, il répondit rapidement.

_Albus,_

_Après avoir posé quelques questions à Potter sur son passé, il dit seulement se rappeler avoir été en pension quand il était au collège et au lycée. Il se rappelle aussi une sorte d'accident qu'il rend responsable de sa perte de mémoire. Du moins c'est ce que sa famille lui a dit. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, il semblerait que ce soit davantage dû à un sort qu'à une blessure. Je ne me souviens pas très bien moi-même de ce qu'il s'est passé les dernières minutes de la bataille, avant la chute de Voldemort. Juste de la douleur et une d'une violente lumière verte. Est-il possible que Voldemort lui ait jeté un sort ? Je vérifierais bien moi-même mais je manque de livres sur les sortilèges en ce moment. Comme je ne le peux pas, toutes les informations que vous pourrez me fournir sur la fin de la bataille me seront très utiles._

_Vous serez content de savoir que Potter va bien. Bien que je n'apprécie pas d'avoir à passer beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie je n'ai pas encore été submergé par le désir impérieux de le tuer comme je le croyais._

_Je déteste ces pantalons. NE m'en envoyez PAS d'autres. Ils sont beaucoup trop serrés et apparemment ils distraient une amie de Potter. Si l'un de vous ressent le besoin de m'envoyer quelque chose, envoyez-moi du thé. Tous ces moldus ont d'affreuses concoctions qu'ils appellent soda._

_Potter sera bientôt de retours, je me dépêche donc de terminer cette lettre. Je vous enverrai un mot dès que j'aurai des nouvelles._

_Severus Snape._

Severus plia la lettre et la mit dans l'enveloppe sur laquelle il raya son nom et le remplaça par celui de Dumbledore. Il sortit ensuite de la chambre. Le hibou était toujours là quand il atteignit l'arbre. Il avait été rejoint par un autre qui devait être celui de rechange. Il lui donna la lettre avec l'expresse instruction de la remettre aussi vite que possible à Dumbledore et à lui seul.

Severus retourna à l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci quand il ouvrit la porte Harry était assis à son bureau : « Je me demandais où tu étais parti. » L'accueillit Harry lorsqu'il entra.

« J'avais une lettre à envoyer. » Répondit Severus.

Harry eut un sourire en coin : « Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas sorti en cachette rencontrer toutes tes admiratrices ?»

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes maintenant ? » Severus prit un air renfrogné.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et feint l'incrédulité : « Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas remarqué la manière dont tout le monde te regarde ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'admirable dans le fait que ces fous me dévisagent. » Répondit Severus froidement.

« Tu es sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que d'après toi j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

« Severus…La plupart des personnes qui te regardent sont des femmes, » Lui expliqua Harry lentement, à moitié effrayé que son colocataire le mordre.

« Et la raison pour laquelle tu prends ton temps pour me dire cela est… ? »

Harry leva les bras au ciel de frustration : « Elles sont attirées par toi ! La faculté est remplie de jeunes filles d'une vingtaine d'années et te voilà toi. Tu débarques ici en portant ces pantalons- »

« Pourquoi tout le monde semble se focaliser sur ces foutus pantalons ! » Severus en avait assez : « En _veux_-tu quelques-uns ? J'en ai une foutue pile ici et très bientôt j'en aurai encore plus, grâce à mes imbéciles de collègues. »

« Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir depuis que tu l'as enfilé. » Répondit Harry pince sans rire.

Severus grogna : « Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ? »

Harry haussa légèrement un sourcil puis pivota sa chaise vers le bureau. _Cet insupportable gosse !_ Pensa Severus en regardant avec des yeux noirs le dos du jeune homme. _Comment ose-t-il… Quand tout sera fini…_Il était si énervé qu'il ne parvenait pas à penser à une menace appropriée et n'ayant rien d'autres à faire, attrapa son pyjama et sortit de la chambre, furieux.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver la salle de bain. Quand il la trouva, il s'enferma pour se changer. Il se donna quelques coups de coudes et se fit quelques bleus. Il émergea finalement de la salle de bain en pyjama. Il portait d'une main ses bottes et de l'autre ses affaires. La salle de bain était vide. Il en profita. Il oublia la douche et préféra se lancer un sort ou deux pour obtenir le même résultat en beaucoup moins de temps.

« Tu as été rapide, » Observa Harry quand Severus revint.

Severus l'ignora et rangea ses affaires. Une fois fini, il regarda le réveil et décida qu'il était suffisamment tard pour aller se coucher. _Même si ce n'est pas l'heure, dormir est apparemment le seul moyen que j'ai de lui échapper. _Severus tira les couvertures et se mit au lit.

« Oh allons, » Dit Harry en le regardant avec amusement « Tu ne peux pas être fâché après moi parce que toutes les filles que tu croises tombent sous ton charme. C'est _moi_ qui devrais être en colère contre _toi_ puisque maintenant je n'aurai jamais de rendez-vous avec qui que ce soit. »

Severus grogna, se tourna pour faire face au mur et se couvrit la tête avec ses couvertures. Malheureusement même s'il ne pouvait plus voir Harry, il pouvait sentir ses yeux verts sur lui.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai aucune chance face à toi maintenant. Surtout si tu portes ces pantalons tous les jours ». Continua Harry. Il riait ouvertement maintenant que Severus ne pouvait plus le voir.

« Potter, » Gronda Severus en fermant les yeux : «Tais-toi ! »

Il entendit Harry rire mais c'était un rire vrai sans la rancœur à laquelle Severus était habitué à recevoir de sa part et sans la peur sous jacente que ressentait Harry à Poudlard.

« D'accord, j'arrête ! » Concéda Harry magnanime. Après une pose il dit : « Bonne nuit Severus. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Severus se débattait avec lui-même. Tout doucement vint la réponse : « Bonne nuit Harry. »


	4. j'aurais dû le savoir

**Chapitre 4 : j'aurais dû le savoir**

La première semaine fut pour Severus l'une des plus innovantes mais aussi une des plus énervantes de toute sa vie. S'il en avait parlé à Harry, il aurait découvert que le jeune homme ressentait exactement la même chose. Les cours ne lui posaient pas de difficultés particulières, mais il avait, à une ou deux reprises, dû faire appel à toute sa patience pour ne laisser éclater sa colère face au dégoût que lui inspirait la stupidité de certains moldus. Non, ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans sa mission de surveillance, c'était les relations sociales.

Dès les premiers jours, Severus s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait apte à faire croire qu'il était un moldu. Il ne connaissait ni suffisamment la technologie tant appréciée des moldus, ni leur culture. S'il avait pu vivre ailleurs, loin de leur présence constante, cela n'aurait pas été aussi difficile pour lui. Il avait, en fait, peu de temps où il pouvait se détendre et arrêter de jouer son rôle.

Vivre et suivre Harry Potter comme une ombre ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Le jeune homme croyait fermement être un moldu et n'avait aucunement conscience qu'il existait un autre monde auquel il appartenait.

Severus respira, soulagé quand samedi après midi Harry sortit pour aider Ben à faire ses devoirs d'histoire. Pour la première fois cette semaine il était seul et savait qu'il le resterait au moins une heure. Severus n'était pas inquiet que sa charge ne soit pas près de lui. Après tout il n'y avait pas encore eu d'attaques et il n'était séparé de Harry que par un mince mur. De plus il était pratiquement certain de sentir la présence d'un mangemort si celui-ci était dans les parages.

Le manque de vie privée avait empêché Severus de contacter Dumbledore depuis le premier soir. Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques jours, mais Severus avait l'impression d'être à l'université depuis une éternité. Par contre, Dumbledore lui avait répondu. Il lui affirmait qu'il était effectivement possible que Harry ait reçu un sort. Il lui promit de vérifier et de lui raconter de façon claire et concise ce qui s'était passé après la bataille contre Voldemort. Il avait terminé sa lettre en lui demandant de le tenir informé.

Severus prit donc une nouvelle feuille de papier sur le bureau de Harry, ainsi qu'un objet pour écrire que le jeune homme avait appelé à plusieurs reprises un stylo. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et commença sa lettre au directeur.

_Albus,_

_J'aurais répondu à votre lettre plus tôt si j'avais pu être seul un peu plus souvent, ce qui est incroyablement difficile. Potter est en ce moment, à côté avec un ami. Je vais donc pouvoir vous mettre la situation à jour dès maintenant. Je pourrais vous résumer la semaine en quelques phrases mais puisque j'ai dû l'endurer vous pouvez au moins souffrir du récit complet. Je puis vous assurer que même si le récit vous parait fastidieux, il ne peut pas être pire que ce que l'on ressent quand on a eu le malheur de le vivre._

_Peut être devrais-je commencer mon histoire à partir de lundi. J'aurais dû savoir que la semaine allait mal commencer. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Je ne pourrai pas définir « commencer la journée du bon pied » en ayant cours à 8h avec des moldus et Potter._

* * *

« Voilà, c'est un cours que je ne réussirai pas à comprendre. » Grommela Harry en sortant du bâtiment de sciences, le premier jour de classe.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil Il se demandait s'il était ou non sérieux. Il l'était : « Le programme est-il trop difficile pour toi ? »

Harry le regard avec des yeux noirs et lui répondit : « Non, mais le cours le sera. »

« Pourquoi as-tu pris chimie si tu ne penses pas être capable de comprendre ce cours ? »

« Ca fait parti du cursus d'éducation, » Lui expliqua Harry, « Je suis obligé de suivre un cours de science. »

« Tu es au courant qu'il existe d'autres sciences que la chimie ? »

« Ils ne prenaient plus d'étudiants dans les autres classes et je devais valider cette option cette année. » Répondit Harry en ignorant l'insulte. « Quand j'ai raté mon premier devoir, j'ai voulu abandonner et prendre une autre option, mais je n'ai pas pu. »

Severus ne fut pas surpris qu'Harry n'ait pas de talents en chimie. Après tout il n'avait jamais été très doué en potions. Il avait jeté un œil sur le livre de Harry, et savait que ce cours ne lui poserait aucun problème. Les potions et la chimie moldue ne sont pas très différentes. Seul le résultat obtenu après le mélange des ingrédients les sépare.

_Voici une opportunité de faire travailler sa mémoire,_ réalisa Severus. _Il a eu des cours de potions tous les jours pendant sept ans. Je peux lui enseigner la chimie. Ca lui semblera assez familier pour l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs. _Il était prêt à tout essayer pour retourner à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible S'il devait attendre les progrès de Weasley, il risquait de rester avec les moldus un certain temps.

« Je peux t'aider. »

Harry le regarda, incrédule, « _Tu_ peux m'aider avec la chimie ? »

La fierté submergea toute prudence. Harry avait insulté le talent qui le mettait hors de portée de tout autre sorcier. « Bien sûr que je peux t'enseigner la chimie, gamin ignorant. » Gronda Severus, « Je n'ai pas enseigné pendant des années pour le seul plaisir de m'entendre parler. »

Harry fut surpris par la colère qui perçait dans sa voix et indigné de s'être fait traiter de gamin ignorant. Il en oublia presque ce que Severus avait dit : « Qu'est ce que…Tu es professeur ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant. Severus fut obligé de s'arrêter lui-aussi et de se retourner..

_Que je sois maudit trois fois pour toutes les bêtises que j'ai dites._ Pensa Severus avec agacement. Prétendre l'ignorance n'était pas une bonne idée. Harry ne le croirait pas. Il ne put que confirmer : « Oui. »

« Un professeur de chimie ? »

« As-tu aussi des problèmes à entendre ce qu'on te dit ? » Grogna Severus.

« Arrête de m'insulter. » Exigea Harry avec colère, ce qui attira le regard d'étudiants curieux.

« Je suis juste surpris, » Lui expliqua-t-il en baissant la voix. « Pourquoi es-tu ici si tu as déjà ton agrégation ? »

Severus ne savait pas ce qu'était une agrégation mais il n'allait certainement pas le demander. Il fut surpris qu'Harry lui tienne tête. _Et pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Il n'est plus un enfant. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il savait qui je suis. _« Tu n'as jamais trop de connaissances.» Dit-il dans un murmure.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher dans un silence tendu. Finalement Harry soupira: « Je ne voulais pas t'insulter. Je ne m'attendais pas à que tu sois professeur, c'est tout. »

_Il s'excuse ?_ « Tu ne devrais pas juger aussi rapidement » Lui conseilla Severus calmement.

Sa voix était aussi froide et sarcastique que d'habitude, mais une pointe d'amertume rendait son commentaire plus profond. Harry ne parvint pas à le déchiffrer mais il était certain qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du fait qu'il n'avait pas cru en son statut de professeur. « Oui, j'aimerais que tu m'aides. » Préféra lui répondre Harry. Il ne voulait pas lui poser une question sur sa vie privée, qu'il savait malvenue.

Severus le regarda et acquiesça.

* * *

_J'aurais dû le savoir. Après tout j'_a_i enseigné l'art des potions à Potter pendant sept ans. J'avais pourtant espéré qu'avec un autre professeur il soit capable, pour une fois, d'apprendre quelque chose. J'ai dû avoir un moment de folie pour croire ça. Il s'agit de Potter après tout. _

_Nous avons eu notre premier cours de laboratoire, lundi après-midi. Nous devions compléter le cours par une expérience pratique. Pensez-vous que l'histoire s'arrête là, Albus ? Pour ma santé, je l'aurais souhaité. Puisque j'ai accepté d'aider ce petit idiot dans ses études, j'ai eu le douteux privilège d'être son binôme._

* * *

« As-tu l'intention de te concentrer sur ce que nous faisons ou comptes-tu continuer à gober des mouches indéfiniment ? » Severus commençait à s'énerver.

Cinq heures seulement s'étaient écoulées et il se demandait déjà ce qui lui était passé par la tête quand il lui avait offert son aide. Ils étaient dans le laboratoire de chimie depuis une heure et Severus perdait patience. Au début du cours, le professeur leur avait donné les consignes puis leur avait demandé de choisir leur binôme pour le semestre. Ils avaient ensuite commencé. Severus espérait pouvoir finir l'expérience rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une expérience simple de début d'année. Malheureusement il avait Harry Potter pour partenaire. Et pour dire la vérité, Harry avait tout gâché dès le début.

Severus essayait de ne pas crier après Harry depuis dix minutes. Pendant que le jeune homme était en train de se battre avec une simple équation, Severus refaisait pour la quatrième fois le mélange. Il y avait cependant quelque chose d'infiniment relaxant d'être à nouveau dans un labo : mesurer, peser les ingrédients pour obtenir les doses correctes de certaines substances, les mélanger ensuite ensemble pour obtenir le résultat souhaité. L'odeur était légèrement différente mais les actions étaient pratiquement les mêmes et Severus se laissa prendre par les mouvements. Cinq minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées quand il surprit Harry à le dévisager.

« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il. Harry continuait à le regarder fixement.

Harry secoua finalement la tête. « Désolé. Pendant une minute, je t'ai vu dans un sombre cachot. Tu portais des robes noires comme celles des sorciers médiévaux dans les contes de fées et tu mélangeais toutes sortes d'étranges potions. ». Harry sourit, intimidé : « Vous appartiendriez bien à ce monde, professeur Snape. »

Les yeux de Severus, toujours plissés d'énervement ou de colère s'écarquillèrent considérablement. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus était sans voix, aucune remarque blessante sur le bout des lèvres, pas d'insultes, ni sarcasmes. Il essaya de retrouver la parole, mais il fut incapable de produire le moindre son, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à dire, « Harry… »

« Je sais, je sais, retourne au travail ! » Harry retourna son attention à ses calculs, qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui puis releva à nouveau les yeux vers Severus et lui sourit. « Hé, Severus, arrête de gober les mouches et remets-toi au travail ! »

* * *

_L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru qu'il se souvenait. J'ai cru que j'étais de retour à la maison. Il est possible qu'il se souvienne, inconsciemment. Il a su, un bref instant, qui j'étais._

_J'ai une suggestion : faites en sorte qu'Etude Moldus deviennent un cours obligatoire. Savez-vous ce qu'est un ordinateur, Albus ? Savez-vous taper ? Les Moldus le savent et mardi soir, j'ai prouvé sans l'ombre d'un doute que je ne savais évidemment pas._

* * *

« Severus ? » Harry fit pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à son colocataire. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit et lisait le livre de philosophie d'Harry. Severus releva la tête, un sourcil levé. Harry avait rapidement appris à identifier sa signification: il voulait savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Veux-tu taper les résultats de l'expérience pratique de labo ou préfères-tu que je le fasse ? »

Les notes qu'ils avaient prises au labo la veille devaient être rendues le lendemain. C'était étrange mais depuis le labo, Severus était détendu. Il fut presque social le restant de l'après-midi, avec Harry en tout cas. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il avait vu l'expression de son aîné quand il avait fait cette réflexion sur les sorciers médiévaux et il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer sa réaction. Bien entendu le lendemain matin, Severus était à nouveau redevenu ce qu'Harry avait compris être lui-même : lunatique et sarcastique.

Severus se leva et vint se placer derrière Harry qui était tourné vers son ordinateur. « Regarde, » Harry lui montra le moniteur. « J'ai recopié la description de ce que nous avons fait, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être arrivé aux bons résultats. » Harry lui tendit une feuille. Severus l'étudia rapidement,

« C'est bon, ». Il regarda l'ordinateur avec méfiance « Donc…je…tape juste…les résultats ? »

Harry acquiesça et se leva pour laisser la place à Severus. Il s'assit, mit la feuille devant lui et regarda le clavier. Il pensait que se servir d'un ordinateur ne devait pas être compliqué puisque Harry savait l'utiliser et taper rapidement.

« C'est là que je commence ? Je tape simplement ? » Clarifia Severus.

Harry hocha du chef et comme il lui tournait le dos, ajouta : « Ouais. »

Severus étudia l'écran et vit que la feuille était divisée en deux par une colonne. Au milieu de chacune était inscrit un seul mot qui le décrivait. Il devait écrire les résultats. Il regarda le clavier et commença.

r…

_Attends, non. C'est censé être écrit en lettre capitale. _Il regarda les touches du clavier et vit "caps lock". Il se dit que 'caps' devait signifiait 'capital' et pressa la touche. _Très bien._

R…E…S…

Quoique, je ne pense pas qu'elles doivent toutes être ainsi. Il appuya à nouveau sur la touche

r…e…

_Merde. _Il appuya sur la touche une seule fois.

R…

Il appuya sur la touche une nouvelle fois et continua.

e…s…u…l…a…

Son doigt frappa la mauvaise touche ce qui le fit grimacer. _Comment suis-je censé la faire disparaître ? Ah, là, _'suppr'. Il pressa la touche et observa en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais rien ne se passa. _Je crois qu'il est cassé. Oh, attends. Ici._ Il se dit que ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal alors il appuya sur la touche 'espace' et fut satisfait de voir le 'a' disparaître. _Très bien._

…t…s…

_Là, _Il se demandait comment aller à la ligne. Il étudia le clavier et vit les touches directionnelles. Il pressa celle qui pointait vers le bas. Rien ne se produisit. Severus se sentait frustré. Apparemment le clavier était cassé « Harry, je crois que ton ordinateur est cassé. Certaines touches ne répondent pas. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour aller à la ligne si la flèche du bas ne fonctionne pas ? » Lui demanda dit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Severus cligna des yeux.

Harry le dévisageait avec une horreur totale. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison à cela : il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Severus se prépara à la réaction violente que le jeune homme, il le savait, allait avoir.

« Bon sang, Severus qu'es-tu en train de faire ? » S'écria Harry.

Severus soupira, agacé._Ca y est nous y sommes, « _EcoutezMonsieur Potter, je puis vous assurer que je ne suis pas plus content que vous -»

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas taper ce papier ? » Insista Harry. Il tira la chaise loin de l'ordinateur, « Allons, lève-toi ! »

Il ne s'était pas attendu à des retrouvailles chaleureuses, mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'Harry serait si nerveux.

Quand Harry sembla sur le point de le pousser de la chaise, Severus se leva et s'éloigna du bureau. Harry s'assit rapidement et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il lui lança un regard noir.

« Peut-être devrions-nous- »

« Bon sang, Severus, où as-tu appris à taper !» S'exclama Harry.

Severus lui renvoya son regard, « Il paraît évident que je n'ai _jamais_ appris. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas été élevé par des moldus. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais à la place cligna des yeux et dit, « C'est la seconde fois que je t'entends utiliser ce mot. Que signifie t'il ? »

« Je n'ai jamais…Quoi ? »

« Moldu. Tu l'as dit à la cafétéria le jour de ton arrivée ici et tu viens de le redire. » Harry s'arrêta, « Maintenant que j'y pense, tu l'as utilisé les deux fois pour qualifier des machines. Est-ce la nouvelle façon de jurer en Angleterre ? »

« Que se passe t'il ici ? » Lui demanda Severus. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de prononcer son incarcération à Azkaban sans savoir pourquoi il y avait eu un procès.

« Tu sais quel sentiment le grincement des ongles sur un tableau peut provoquer. Tu te sens en général nauséeux et agité. » Lui demanda Harry.

« Je vois à quel bruit tu fais allusion. » Répondit Severus lentement.

« C'est précisément ce que je ressens quand je te vois taper de cette façon. » Annonça Harry. Il revint à sa question initiale, « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu ? Et que veux-tu dire ? Tu n'es pas content d'être là ? »

Severus grimaça, « Moldu…est un terme pour Américains. »

« Mais je n'ai pas grandi en Amérique. J'ai moi aussi grandi en Angleterre. »

« J'ai dû mal comprendre, » Mentit Severus._ Tu fais vraiment du beau travail, Snape. Tu as pourtant été envoyé à Serpentard pour une raison, espèce de grand idiot. Essaye d'utiliser cette foutue ruse que le choixpeau a décelée en toi au lieu de te donner des coups tout seul et de faire toutes ces stupides erreurs._

« Laisse-moi éclaircir les choses, »Severus changea de sujet. « Tout ce remue ménage est due à mon inaptitude à taper ? »

« Il t'aurait fallu toute une nuit pour taper ne serait-ce qu'un paragraphe et tout seul il t'en aurait fallu deux. » Lui souligna Harry, « Donc, tu n'as jamais utilisé d'ordinateur avant ? »

« Non, ils n'étaient pas nécessaires quand j'étais à l'école. »

« Je vais te dire ce que l'on va faire. Je taperai tous tes devoirs ce semestre, d'accord ? Ca ne me pendra pas très longtemps. Donne-moi juste ton devoir écrit à la main et je le taperai. »

Severus le regarda quelques instants puis acquiesça.

« Ce sera en remerciement pour ton aide avec la chimie, d'accord, professeur ? »

_Après tout ça, si un jour nous retournons à Poudlard, il ne pourra jamais plus me respecter. Je crois que je ne serai plus jamais capable de l'intimider._

* * *

_Albus, je rate tout ce que j'entreprends. J'essaie tant de m'adapter que finalement c'est moi qui provoque les catastrophes. Qui aurait pu dire que les moldus pouvaient être si compliqués ? Certainement pas moi._

_J'ai la désagréable impression que plus les jours passent et plus les catastrophes que je provoque sont importantes. Si par hasard quelqu'un est passé devant mes appartements jeudi et a pensé que ça sentait le brûlé, il avait probablement raison._

* * *

_Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir expliquer cela, _pensa Severus. Il regardait les cendres de ce qui fut autrefois un four à micro-ondes. L'alarme d'incendie retentit.

Cela lui avait semblé une bonne idée. Harry était parti avec Ben, aider Cate à faire ses devoirs. Severus, dans un rare moment de faim, avait ouvert le frigidaire et prit une pizza minute. Harry en était très friand. Il décida d'essayer. Il avait vu Harry l'utiliser une ou deux fois et pensait que ça ne devait pas être bien difficile. Il aurait dû le savoir. Après tout, l'incident avec l'ordinateur n'était vieux que de deux jours.

Tout allait bien : il sortit la pizza de son emballage. Les problèmes survinrent quand il essaya d'ouvrir la porte du micro-onde et que celui-ci refusa de coopérer. Première chose : comment ouvrir ce truc ? Severus appuya sur un grand nombre de boutons, tout en injuriant les moldus et leur stupidité. Ils sont incapables de libeller les boutons correctement. Comment savoir à quoi sert tel bouton, s'il n'est pas correctement étiqueté ? Severus était sur le point de prier la porte de s'ouvrir quand il pressa le bon bouton et qu'elle s'ouvrit. Il plaça la pizza à l'intérieur, referma la porte et appuya sur le bouton 'Start'. Rien ne se passa.

Severus se sentait frustré par les inventions moldues et leur mauvais fonctionnement. Il soupçonnait Harry d'avoir secrètement utilisé la magie pour que ça marche. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le micro-onde : « Marche, maudite machine. » Siffla t'il en faisant un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Mais cela il le découvrit un instant plus tard.

Il y eut une lumière vive, une brusque explosion et un tourbillon de fumée. Si cela ne suffisait pas, l'alarme se déclencha soudainement. _Cela va alerter l'attention. Je déteste les moldus. _Il n'eut pas d'autres choix : dans un mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître les restes du micro-onde et les envoya dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Il s'en occuperait en rentrant. Un autre coup de baguette dispersa la fumée et l'odeur de brûlé. Il eut juste le temps de ranger sa baguette dans un coin de son sac quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Harry entra en courant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Viens, le bâtiment est en feu, » S'écria Harry. Il attrapa le poignet de Severus et l'attira vers la porte.

« Le bâtiment est en feu ? »

« Oui ! » Cria Harry pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme, « Pourquoi crois-tu que l'alarme se soit déclenchée ? »

Severus haussa les épaules et permit à Harry de l'entraîner hors de la chambre, dans le hall d'entrée et enfin hors du bâtiment à l'endroit, où apparemment tous les résidents s'étaient rassemblés. Severus et Harry auraient probablement étaient séparés si Severus n'avait pas attrapé le bras de Harry et dit assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la foule, « Je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparé. »

D'une part, Severus était inquiet que ce ne soit l'œuvre de Lucius Malfoy pour forcer Harry à sortir mais d'autre part, il soupçonnait le micro-onde d'être responsable de ce chaut.

Ils retrouvèrent Kevin, Ben et Cate.

« Vous arrivez à y croire ? » Cria Ben au-dessus de l'alarme, « Je me demande ce qui l'a provoqué. »

« C'est certainement quelqu'un qui fumait et l'alarme s'est déclenchée. » Répondit Cate.

Après une heure d'attente, les pompiers déclarèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte. En rentrant dans leur chambre, Harry vit d'un seul coup d'œil qu'il manquait quelque chose et s'écria, « On a volé le micro-onde ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Severus, feignant l'innocence.

« Regarde, » Harry lui désigna le coin vide, « Il n'est plus là. »

« Ces infâmes crétins ! » Gronda Severus. « Prendre avantage des gens dans des mesures d'urgence ! »

Harry acquiesça : « Je ne comprends pas les gens, parfois. Comment peuvent-ils prendre quelque chose qui ne leur appartient pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry, » Répondit Severus innocemment, « Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

* * *

_Je tiens à mettre en garde les personnes qui ont le malheur d'infiltrer le monde moldu : magie et technologie ne font pas bon ménage. On ne peut pas les mélanger._

_Voici, Albus comment s'est déroulée ma première semaine. Je ne peux pas appeler « faire exploser les affaires de Potter » un bon commencement mais peut-être n'est-ce que mon point de vue._

_Accordez-moi une faveur, voulez-vous ? Allez à Gringott et transférez-moi un peu d'argent de mon compte sur un compte moldu. Je veux non seulement m'acheter des vêtements dans lesquels je me sente à l'aise et d'autre part, je me sens dans l'obligation de remplacer le micro-onde de Potter._

_Je hais les moldus Albus. Je les hais vraiment._

_Severus Snape._

* * *

Il termina la lettre et la plia. Il se leva et fouilla le bureau de Harry pour trouver une enveloppe à envoyer à Albus. _Je vais devoir aller fureter dehors ce soir, pour envoyer cela. _Il décida de s'en inquiéter plus tard. Il la mit dans sa poche et s'allongea sur son lit. _Peut-être qu'une petite sieste me ferait du bien._ Il s'endormit presque immédiatement.

_Douleur. Bons dieux, la douleur. Combien de temps devrait-il la supporter. Il ne le savait pas. Une éternité peut-être. Il eut vaguement conscience d'entendre les cris de quelqu'un. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit les siens. Le rire par contre, ne venait pas de lui. Il entendait d'autres voix crier autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas les mots. Il n'était conscient que de ses nerfs qui le tourmentaient à l'agonie. Il allait mourir mais il ne parvenait pas se rappeler pourquoi. Il espérait juste que quelque soit la raison, ça valait le coup._

« Severus ? Hé, Severus, réveille-toi ! »

Severus ouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta quand Harry le secoua. Pendant un instant, il fut complètement désorienté. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Harry qui, il en était certain, devrait être mort, faisait là, devant lui. Le moment passa et il s'assit, revenant à la réalité.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry.

Severus fut choqué par sa perspicacité.

Il le regarda simplement. Harry élabora, « J'en ai aussi quelque fois. Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir complètement. Ils sont flous et je ne parviens à me souvenir que d'une très grande peur. Mais je me suis vu dans le miroir une de ces nuits. Je m'étais levé, après un cauchemar particulièrement horrible et j'étais trop effrayé pour retourner me coucher. L'expression sur ton visage est la même que j'ai vu sur la mienne, trop souvent. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans une sorte de compréhension silencieuse. Finalement Harry secoua la tête, « En fait, je suis venu te demander si tu voulais sortir ce soir.

« Sortir ? » Répéta Severus.

« Ouais, c'est notre premier samedi depuis que nous sommes revenus à la fac et en général on va dans un bar. »

« Nous ? » Répéta Severus. Son incapacité à faire une phrase ne serait ce qu'à moitié réfléchie commençait à l'énerver.

« Kevin, Ben, Cate et moi. Si tu t'inquiètes de jouer les intrus, ne le sois pas. Je veux que tu viennes. » Se dépêcha d'ajouter Harry quand il vit Severus ouvrir la bouche pour refuser.

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suppose,_ pensa Severus. Son comportement le mit mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré ne pas y aller du tout, mais il ne se voyait pas dire à Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller. De plus il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme seul. Il répondit : « Très bien. Je viens. »

_Après tout, que pourrait -il se passer dans un bar moldu ?_


	5. le Flamand Rose

**Chapitre 5 : le flamant rose.**

Une heure environ s'était écoulée depuis que Harry l'avait réveillé pour lui demander s'il voulait les accompagner, lui et ses amis dans un bar. Severus marchait dans les rues bondées de New York city, et fermait la marche de leur petit groupe, mais il se sentait déplacé. Le seul point positif à cette excursion fut le fait qu'il ait pu envoyer sa lettre à Dumbledore par hibou postal sans être remarqué.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun contrôle sur le reste de la soirée. Il était là pour protéger Harry d'un éventuel danger mais il espérait aussi profiter de la soirée du mieux qu'il put. Après tout il était dans la position idéale pour voir Harry se couvrir de ridicule. Savoir cela le mettait de bonne humeur. Il soupçonnait fortement que la combinaison d'alcool et la présence de ses amis allaient le conduire à se montrer en spectacle.

_Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez les moldus, _pensa Severus. Il marchait le long de magasins qui avertissaient de spots lumineux : « Filles ! Filles ! Filles ! »_ Je ne comprends pas ces gens. _ Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un groupe de jeunes hommes était entré à l'intérieur. Il se demandait comment des étudiants pouvaient étudier quoi que ce soit avec toutes ces distractions que la ville leur propose.

Il retourna son attention à ce qui se trouvait devant lui et regarda le dos de Harry.. _Je me demande s'il a déjà fréquenté un de ces établissements. _La pensée indésirable s'infiltra en lui et le fit grimacer de dégoût._ Comme si la vie privée de Potter me concernait. Il peut fréquenter ces endroits autant qu'il le souhaite, tant qu'il n'y va pas pendant que je suis censé le surveiller. _Il considéra le sujet comme clos et bannit toutes pensées qui avaient trait à ces lieux perturbants et à ceux qui les visitent et se concentra sur le chemin pour aller au bar._ Si je ne peux rien faire d'autres, je peux au moins me concentrer sur le chemin. Je pourrai ainsi rentrer sans problème quand ils seront trop soul pour penser correctement._

Il leur fallut quinze minutes pour atteindre le bar, le _Flamant Rose_. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisi ce bar, alors qu'ils étaient passés devant une douzaine d'autres plus prés du campus, lui échappa complètement. Il demanderait à Harry plus tard. Il suivit les autres à l'intérieur.

C'était bondé et la fumée de cigarette formait un mur opaque qui atteignait le plafond. Il s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui avec répugnance ce qui le sépara des autres. Il résista au désir de tourner les talons et d'aller dehors où il pourrait respirer correctement. Il soupira profondément de contrariété. Il poussa et bouscula un groupe de personnes pour atteindre la table qu'Harry et les autres avaient choisie. Tous étaient assis quand il arriva. Il ne se sentait plus très propre. Il avait survécu à une expérience déplaisante : pendant qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la table, des moldus s'étaient collés contre lui.

« Je me demande où sont les toilettes. » Grommela Severus dans sa barbe en s'asseyant à côté de Harry.

Harry devait l'avoir entendu puisqu'il lui désigna un emplacement dans un coin du bar et dit : « C'est par-là bas. »

« Merci. » Répondit Severus sèchement.

« Ne devrions--nous pas commander maintenant, avant que le groupe n'arrive ? » Leur demanda Kevin en regardant chacun d'eux.

_Il n'est absolument pas question, que je participe à une beuverie, _pensa Severus sombrement. Il enregistra finalement le reste de la phrase. _Un groupe ? Oh non. Juste ce que je voulais voir : un groupe de moldus ivre dansant sur une musique hideuse. Est-ce que la soirée peut-elle être mieux?_

« Ca me paraît être une bonne idée » Répondit Ben alors que Cate et Harry hochaient positivement la tête.

_Quelque part, _pensa Severus en les regardant interagir, _ça ne me surprend pas. Ils sont trop exécrablement joyeux quand ils sont ensemble._

Harry se tourna vers Sevrus qui semblait en vouloir au monde entier : « Qu'est- ce que tu veux boire ? Je vais te le chercher. »

« Ah non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de participer à des beuveries. » Répondit Severus avec une légère secousse de la tête.

« Allons, amuses toi. » Harry lui sourit, ce qui ne servit qu'à le faire grimacer davantage. « Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucune intention de boire à m'en rendre malade ou ivre. Je ne supporte pas les mélanges. »Severus haussa un sourcil quand il vit le regard qui passa entre Kevin et Ben.

Apparemment Harry le vit également : « Tu viens juste de leur donner l'envi de te faire boire, Severus. Mais vraiment… »

« Mon compte américain, » Severus s'arrêta avant d'utiliser le terme 'moldu' « n'a pas encore été transféré d'Angleterre. »

« C'est donc ça le problème ? » Harry lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras, ce qui provoqua un regard mauvais de la part de Severus. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te le prends. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Harry se leva et regarda les autres, « Comme d'habitude ? » Ils acquiescèrent et Harry se leva en souriant à Severus et se dirigea vers le bar.

« Il va te prendre quelque chose, tu sais ça ? » Lui dit Ben.

« Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de bizarre » Lui conseilla Kevin

« Je lui ai dit- »

« Ca ne sert à rien, ce que tu lui as dit, Severus » L'interrompit Cate « C'est Harry, il fera ce qu'il voudra sans tenir compte de ce que tu lui as dit. Surtout quand il est accroché à quelque chose. »

« Je ne crois pas que vouloir me forcer à ingurgiter de l'alcool soit une chose à laquelle il tienne vraiment. » Grogna Severus. _Qu'il sache ou non ce qu'est le monde sorcier, il est gryffondor jusqu'à la racine._

« Comment les choses vont-elles entre vous ? » Lui demanda Ben

Severus le dévisagea simplement alors Kevin reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était : « On dirait que vous vous entendez assez bien. »

Severus se revit à Poudlard pendant un cours de potion. Harry regardait tristement son chaudron pendant que Severus le ridiculisait. Il savait que dès qu'il tournerait le dos, Harry le fusillerait du regard, « Oui » Répondit Severus, revenant au moment présent. « Nous nous entendons assez bien. »

Cate sourit, « On commence à l'apprécier au bout d'un moment, hein ? »

« Comme de la moisissure. » Remarqua Severus, sa voix aussi sèche et sarcastique que d'habitude.

Le silence survint : les autres essayaient de savoir s'il avait insulté Harry ou s'il s'agissait de Severus étant lui-même. Le silence se prolongea jusqu'au retour de Harry. Il avait les mains pleines de bouteilles et les regarda avec curiosité pendant qu'il leur distribuait leur boisson. Quand il en déposa une devant Severus, son aîné lui fit un sourire en coin. « Tu leur as fait passer un mauvais moment Severus ? »

« Serais-je moi si je ne le faisais pas ? » Severus se surprit en plaisantant avec lui. « Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais rien. »

« Faites-moi confiance professeur » Répliqua Harry en s'asseyant.

Severus grogna quand il vit le regard surpris qu'échangeaient les autres, « Tu es professeur ? » Lui demanda Cate en le regardant fixement.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand Severus lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, « Il m'aide avec ma chimie. » Il changea sa réponse et questionna Severus du regard : pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité ?

Severus secoua la tête. Son geste pouvait simplement signifier que ses cheveux le dérangeaient et qu'il dégageait ainsi ses yeux. Il prit la bouteille qu'Harry avait laissée devant lui, « Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? »

« Alcool » Répondit Harry sérieusement.

« Gamin. » Grogna Severus. Il enleva la capsule et en sentit l'odeur.

« Vas-tu te racheter un micros-ondes Harry ? Où vas-tu attendre et voir si le voleur sera attrapé ? » Lui demanda Kevin.

« Je pensais que nous ne parlerions pas de la perte de mon cher et disparu ami. » Déclama Harry tragiquement.

« As-tu une idée de qui aurait pu te le voler ? » Lui demanda Cate.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une grande valeur. »

Severus se sentait mal à l'aise et il identifia le sentiment comme de la culpabilité, et c'est elle qui le força à dire, « C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas fermé la porte correctement quand nous avons évacué le bâtiment. »

« Ce n'est pas de te faute Severus, » Le rassura Harry. « Je ne te blâme pas. Tu ne penses pas que je te rends responsable, quand même ? »

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas si c'était le cas. »

« Non. » Harry insista avec véhémence. « Je peux en avoir un autre. Ce n'est pas grave. »

« J'avais l'impression que de tels appareils étaient assez cher. »

« Ils le sont Severus. » Répondit Ben.

_Je me demande si s'en procurer un est aussi difficile que de l'utiliser._ Pensa Severus en retournant son attention à sa bouteille.

« Nous pouvons toujours t'en dénicher un nouveau. » Lui proposa Cate, « Tu sais, comme cadeau de Noël en avance, par exemple. »

Harry soupira, « Ce n'est pas votre travail de remplacer mes affaires. De plus j'ai de l'argent ! »

« Je sais mais c'est une honte de le dépenser pour quelque chose de ce genre là. »

Severus avait presque réussi. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était décidé à boire une gorgée de sa boisson quand il s'arrêta, la bouteille à ses lèvres. « Les Dursley te donnent de l'argent pendant que tu es ici ? » Bien qu'il ne prêta aucune foi à cette pensée, il ne pouvait pas expliquer autrement la raison pour laquelle Harry semblait toujours avoir une valise pleine de billets. Et à moins qu'il ait pris une semaine de congés, il savait qu'il ne travaillait pas.

Harry le dévisagea un instant et éclata de rire, « Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Les Dursley me donnant quelque chose ? L'enfer aura gelé avant. »

« Donc, ils ne te paient pas tes études ici ? »

« Seigneur non ! » S'exclama Harry, « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Tu es jeune et un endroit comme celui-ci doit coûter assez cher. » Expliqua Severus « J'ai simplement pensé que… »

« Harry avait de riches parents, » Le coupa Kevin.

« Non, ils n'étaient pas riches. » Le contra Harry. Il s'avança pour frapper Kevin puis focalisa son attention sur Severus, « Quand j'ai eu 18 ans, j'ai reçu une lettre de la banque. Elle m'informait de mon héritage. Je ne savais même pas que j'en avais un. Les Dursley n'étaient pas content. Ils pensaient que l'argent devait leur revenir comme paiement pour mon éducation. »

« Au début, j'ai juste voulu prendre l'argent et m'en aller le plus loin possible d'eux. Mais après j'y ai réfléchi et je crois que mes parents auraient voulu que j'aille à l'université pour faire quelque chose de ma vie. Alors j'ai choisi de venir à la faculté ici, comme ça je pouvais réaliser mes deux souhaits : faire des études comme mes parents l'auraient certainement souhaité et être loin des Dursley

« Ne laisse pas cette fausse modestie te tromper. Il aime seulement prétendre qu'il s'en sort bien alors que nous savons qu'il est vraiment riche. » Cate sourit malicieusement à Harry.

« Oh tais-toi ! Je ne le suis pas. » Objecta Harry.

« Bien, bien » Kevin balaya son objection de la main. « Te souviens-tu de ce jour où… »

Le reste de la conversation échappa à Severus. _C'est vraiment bizarre. _Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il savait déjà. _ Pourquoi Lily et James lui auraient-ils laissé de l'argent sur un compte moldu ? Ils étaient en droit de penser qu'Harry suivrait leurs traces et ferait parti du monde sorcier. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils seraient tués et que leur fils serait obligé de vivre avec les Dursley. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de penser qu'Harry aurait besoin d'argent moldu._

Et pourtant, selon Harry, ses parents lui auraient laissé un large capital qui n'attendait que sa réclamation. _Et exactement quand il en a eu besoin,_ réalisa Severus. Il but inconsciemment une gorgée de la bouteille qu'il tenait encore à la main. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas le liquide brûlant quand il l'avala.

_C'est assez surprenant, le gosse a assez d'argent disponible pour venir ici, aller à la faculté et vivre par lui-même sans autre aide que ce que lui a laissé ses parents. _Ca n'a aucun sens. Le cours de l'argent évolue d'année en année et d'après ce qu'il se souvenait ni Lily ni James n'avaient jamais été très prévoyants. Comment est-il possible qu'ils lui aient laissé la quantité exacte d'argent dont il avait besoin ?_ Et quelle chance qu'il ait pu quitter l'Angleterre avant que Lucius…_Les pensées de Severus se figèrent. Il soupçonnait de plus en plus fortement une conspiration.

_Harry confronte et bat Voldemort. Voldemort réussit à altérer la mémoire de Harry avant de mourir, mais je ne vois pas dans quel but. _Severus compta les points dans sa tête. _Albus envoie Harry, encore blessé, chez les Dursley. _C'est la partie du puzzle qui avait le moins de sens pour Severus. Ce dernier a vécu au même endroit qu'Harry pendant sept ans, et savait à quel point les Dursley détestaient et maltraitaient leur orphelin de neveu. Et même s'il n'avait rien sur de son passé quand ils étaient à Poudlard, le jeune homme lui raconté suffisamment d'histoires sur la manière dont il avait été traité pour être sûr que les Dursley le détestaient. _Donc, pourquoi serait- il retourné là-bas alors qu'Albus savait très bien qu'il n'était pas bien traité ?_

Albus avait toujours été un peu fou mais Severus savait qu'il n'était pas _assez_ fou pour croire que les Dursley s'occuperaient des blessures de Harry.

_Il retourne chez les Dursley et y reste jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Il reçoit ensuite un mystérieux héritage et quitte le pays. Cinq ans s'écoulent sans que le monde sorcier n'ait la moindre nouvelle de lui._ Severus prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce qui ressemblait à des incohérences._ Ce n'est pas comme si sa cicatrice sur le front passait inaperçue. N'importe quelle sorcière ou sorcier qui la verrait saurait immédiatement qu'il est Harry Potter. Donc, comment est-il possible que dans une ville aussi grande que celle-ci, habitée par des sorciers, personne ne l'ait reconnu ? _Il laissa de côté ce nouvel élément pour l'instant. Il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il comprendrait. Il allait trouver la pièce manquante. Severus reprit son inventaire là où il l'avait laissé.

_Lucius Malfoy décide de devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Soudain Albus sait exactement où se trouve Harry. Pas simplement le pays ou la ville. Non, Albus connaissait l'adresse exacte d'Harry, jusqu'au numéro de la chambre dans laquelle il vit. J'ai été envoyé ici avec cette demi consigne : 'Protéger Harry et 'restaurer sa mémoire._

Il avait établi la liste des faits et suspectait fortement que quoi qu'il se passe, Albus était au milieu de cela. _Cet homme ne fait jamais rien sans une très bonne raison. _Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il connaissait Albus depuis longtemps, mais Severus était maintenant persuadé qu'il était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la raison pour laquelle Harry était venu à New York. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Albus ? Que faites-vous ? Et que suis censé faire ?_

« Severus, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Severus cligna des yeux et revint à la réalité. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. Son regard était resté collé au front de Harry, « Je réfléchissais »

« A quel sujet ? Les mystères de l'univers ? » Lui demanda Ben

« La lumière était allumée mais personne n'était à la maison. »Commenta Kevin, plein d'entrain.

Il ignora totalement Kevin et répondit à Ben : « Oui, quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

« Alors, tu aimes la boisson finalement ? » Lui demanda Harry après avoir étudié Severus en silence quelques instants.

« Hm?» Severus fut surpris de constater, que la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, était presque vide. _Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir bue. _« Ah,…oui, eh bien… »_ Penses-y plus tard. Pour l'instant concentre- toi et tache de ne pas te ridiculiser davantage._

« Alors, allons-nous danser ? » Leur demanda Kevin. Severus constata qu'effectivement le groupe était arrivé et qu'il avait commencé à jouer.

Juste au cas où Kevin aurait eu la fausse impression que Severus était une personne amusante avec qui l'on pouvait sortir, Severus siffla, « Je ne danserai certainement pas. »

« Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas pendant que je le déloge de sa place » dit Harry en riant.

« Grosse surprise, hein ? » Marmonna Ben en se levant, « Veux-tu danser Cate ? »

« Ah, ouais, tu veux danser avec moi maintenant ? » Répondit-elle en se levant. « Mais je sais ce qui se passe quand tu vois une jolie fille. »

« La même chose que lorsque tu aperçois un beau gars ? » Rétorqua-t-il en s'éloignant de la table.

« Viens nous rejoindre si tu changes d'avis Harry. » L'invita Kevin. Il se tourna ensuite vers Severus, « Vois si tu peux le faire boire un peu plus. Il dansera après. » Et sur ce conseil Kevin suivit Ben et Cate.

« Tu ne danses pas alors? »

Harry secoua la tête, « Non, j'essaie d'éviter de me rendre ridicule et qu'on se moque de moi.

« Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir nous faire une faveur ? »

« Oh, tais-toi ! » Harry but une gorgée, « Je suppose que tu aimerais me voir me rendre ridicule. ».

Severus pencha sa tête sur le coté, «Y'a-t-il une différence avec ta manière d'être habituelle ? »

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas danser, toi ? » Lui répondit Harry en le regardant avec des yeux noirs.

« Essaies-tu de te débarrasser de moi ? »

« Le mot clef étant _essayer,_ » Marmonna Harry.

« C'est toi qui m'as invité à venir. » Lui rappela Severus. Il donna à sa voix une intonation douloureuse « Tu voulais juste être poli, c'est ça ? ».

« Non, je voulais vraiment que tu viennes. » Harry se hâta de s'excuser. Il pensait avoir blessé les sentiments de Severus.

« Vous, Monsieur Potter, êtes du genre naïf ,» Répondit Severus en buvant une gorgée.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je leur dise que tu es professeur ? » Lui demanda Harry en refusant de répliquer.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'aime pas exposer ma vie privée devant les autres. » Répondit Severus sèchement.

« Ce sont des amis Severus, pas des étrangers. »

« Ils sont tes amis, Harry, pas les miens. » Souligna Severus.

« Ils pourraient aussi devenir tes amis. » Le contra Harry, « Ils t'apprécient. » Severus fut sceptique. Il ne le croyait pas. Harry ajouta, « C'est vrai. Kevin et Ben pensent que tu es hilarant et Cate, eh bien, Cate t'aime beaucoup. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour gagner un quelconque prix de popularité, Harry. »

« Bien, n'empêche qu'ils t'apprécient. »

Après une pause, Severus se décida à lui demander. Il était après tout, curieux. « Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? Vous auriez pu choisir un bar plus proche de l'université, nous en avons rencontré pleins en venant ici. » »

Harry lui lança un regard oblique. « Tu vas te moquer de moi. »

« Je peux me moquer de toi maintenant, Harry. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre que tu me donnes une raison précise. » Le rassura Severus franchement. « J'aimerais vraiment comprendre. Tu as ma parole que je ne me servirai pas de ce que tu me diras pour me moquer de toi. »

Severus vit Harry se battre intérieurement. Il inclina finalement la tête pour répondre honnêtement. « Regarde cette pièce ! Vois-tu les flamants un peu partout ? »

Severus n'avait pas prêté grande attention à la décoration avant que Harry ne lui demande de regarder. Maintenant qu'il suivait ses instructions, il vit effectivement les petites taches roses, les lumières en forme d'oiseau qui recouvraient le plafond comme des images et des peintures qui représentaient des flamants sur les murs.

« Oui » Répondit Severus lentement. Il ne voyait pas où cela menait.

« J'aime simplement les flamants. » Dit Harry avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent puisqu'il fixait la table avec embarras.

Quand il trouva le courage de lever la tête et de regarder Severus, il vit que l'homme aux cheveux noirs le dévisageait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. « Les flamants sont des animaux exotiques » Elabora Harry, « Prends les pigeons. Tu peux en trouver partout. Tu ne peux pas trouver de flamants n'importe où. Ils vivent dans un paradis tropical, dans un monde totalement différent de celui terrible et sans vie d'où je viens. » Harry, d'un geste, engloba, le bar, « C'est par hasard que je suis passé par ici quand je suis arrivé à New York. Mais quand j'ai regardé à l'intérieur, j'ai vu tous ces flamants. Cet endroit avait l'air si heureux et si vivant que j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix en venant dans cette ville. Ils sont spéciaux Severus. C'est pourquoi je les aime. »

Severus étudia Harry quelques instants et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais surtout à ce qu'il n'avait pas dit._ Tu es si proche du monde que tu recherches, Harry. Si seulement tu pouvais t'en souvenir. Il y a des créatures qui pourraient te faire paraître les flamants communs._

« Donc, tu aimes les flamants ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.

Harry rit légèrement et hocha la tête. « Oui, je les aime. »

Severus permit aux coins de sa bouche de se redresser dans l'esquisse d'un sourire. Il leva sa bouteille, « Aux flamants. »

Harry sourit et toucha de sa bouteille celle de Severus, « Aux flamants ».

Severus venait juste de terminer sa bouteille quand il ressentit un picotement de douleur le long de son bras. La douleur ne s'effaçant pas, il se leva et partit subitement. Il dut obliger ses doigts, qui tenaient fermement la bouteille, à la lâcher.

« Severus ? » Demanda Harry en voyant l'expression tendue de son visage.

« Je reviens. » Répondit Severus, les dents serrées avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers les toilettes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Severus soupira de soulagement : les toilettes étaient vides. Il étendit ses bras sur le lavabo et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. _Arrête. Juste arrête._ Pensa-t-il. Ses doigts serraient fermement le lavabo. _Maudit sois-tu Lucius. Le jeu auquel tu joues ne peut que mal se terminer. Pour nous tous._

La marque continuait à le brûler. Ce n'était pas la lente agonie à laquelle il était habitué, mais c'était tout de même douloureux. Severus n'était pas étranger à la douleur. En fait, il avait été très intime avec elle en de nombreuses occasions : en tant que mangemort et en tant qu'ancien mangemort. Mais la douleur de la marque était au-delà de la douleur physique. Il y avait un aspect psychologique à cette douleur. L'esprit n'était alors plus capable d'échapper à la douleur, même au plus léger picotement.

« Tu n'es pas encore assez fort Lucius. » Siffla Severus en regardant son reflet avec des yeux noirs. « Tu ne peux pas nous attaquer, pas encore. Et quand tu le pourras, il se souviendra, je le jure. »

Severus ne quitta pas la pièce, même quand la douleur s'effaça. Il resta là, debout. Ses doigts agrippaient le lavabo si fortement qu'ils en étaient devenus blancs. _N'en as-tu pas fait assez ? _Pensa Severus avec amertume. Il regarda sa propre marque avec un regard tourmenté. _Pourquoi Lucius ? Que crois-tu bien pouvoir gagner? Que cherches-tu si désespérément pour préférer revivre quelque chose qui est mieux enterré._

Son reflet ne lui apporta aucune réponse. Lentement, quand il fut certain que la douleur avait belle et bien disparue et qu'il était capable de respirer normalement, il lâcha le rebord du lavabo et recula d'un ou deux pas. Il vit dans le miroir que sa peau avait la couleur verte d'un malade. Ses cheveux étaient collés mollement sur son visage. _Je me demande s'ils croiront que j'ai été malade. _Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester cacher dans les toilettes toute la nuit. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il s'arrêta surpris. Harry était dans le couloir et l'attendait.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Harry prudemment. Il fit un pas pour se rapprocher de Severus.

_Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? As-tu entendu quelque chose ? _« Est-ce que tu es venu vérifier mon état de santé ? »

« Tu es parti depuis longtemps. Et cette expression sur ton visage, » Harry scruta le visage de Severus avec intensité, « On dirait que tu as été malade. »

« J'ai été malade. Mais comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien maintenant. »

Harry le dévisageait comme s'il ne le croyait pas. « En es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui, complètement. » _Laisse tomber Harry, laisse tomber. _Severus repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et franchit la distance qui les séparait. « Allons-nous rejoindre tes…Ah je veux dire, _nos_… amis ? »

« Vas-tu danser ? » Lui demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers la table. Il marchait à côté de Severus.

« Et toi ? »

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de boire un peu plus avant d'en arriver là. »

« Le sentiment Monsieur Potter, est plus que partagé, je vous l'assure. Peut-être serait-il mieux que nous restions sobres pour surveiller les autres et vérifier qu'ils ne provoquent pas trop de dégâts ? »

Harry lui sourit, « Une merveilleuse excuse, je veux dire idée. S'ils demandent- »

« Nous ne nous inquiétons que de leur bien être. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? » Lui demanda Harry sur un ton léger en s'asseyant à leur table.

_Oh, je ne sais pas Harry. Tu continuerais à avoir une vie relativement innocente, sans tous les ennuis que te confère ton statut de 'Celui qui a Survécu' ? _Pensa Severus un peu tristement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de ressentir la moindre compassion pour Harry Potter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que tel qu'il était maintenant, Harry était libre de la noirceur et de la mort qui l'avaient poursuivi si tenacement dans le monde sorcier.

_Amuses toi Harry Potter. Tu vas devoir te souvenir de qui tu es, tôt ou tard, et tu ne me remercieras pas de t'avoir enlever la chance d'avoir une vie normale. Que ferais-tu sans moi, hein, Harry ? Sois heureux et vis. Après tout, même les flamants meurent._


	6. confiance

**Chapitre 6 : Confiance**

« Tu as fait _quoi_ ! »

« Peux-tu parler un peu moins fort ? » Grommela Cate en frottant son front. « Je ne me sens pas bien. »

« Non, je ne baisserai p_a_s de ton ! » Grogna Harry avec indignation. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Lui renvoya Cate. « Pourquoi en fais-tu tout un plat ? »

« Parce qu'il est mon colocataire » S'exclama Harry. Son ton indiquait que son problème aurait dû lui paraître évident.

« Quel est le rapport ? » Lui demanda Cate énervée. Elle soupira, « J'aurais dû attendre de ne plus avoir la gueule de bois pour te le dire, ou me taire et ne rien te dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu en fasses un tel drame ! »

« J'en fais un drame parce qu'il est ici depuis quoi, une semaine et tu t'es déjà jetée sur lui. »

« Je ne me suis pas jetée sur lui ! »

« Comment appelles-tu cela alors, Cate ? »

« Un stupide mouvement de ma part. Il me déteste probablement maintenant. »

« Tu as sacrément raison : c'était stupide. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux pas réfléchir à cela maintenant. Ma tête me fait trop souffrir. Quand tu seras un peu plus rationnel, viens me voir. » Cate se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta pour le regarder, « Parfois, je ne te comprends vraiment pas Harry, vraiment pas. »

Elle se retourna, sortit de la chambre et ce faisant, elle fonça pratiquement dans Kevin, qui lui, arrivait. « Désolé Kevin » Marmonna-t-elle avant de partir.

«C'était à quel sujet ? » Demanda Kevin. Il regarda Cate partir, ferma la porte et s'assit à côté de Harry.

« As-tu vu Severus ? »

« Hein ? Non, pourquoi ? A-t-il disparu ? »

« Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, il était déjà parti. Ensuite Cate est venue et elle m'a dit que… » Il se tut et secoua la tête de frustration.

« T'as dit quoi ? »

« Elle l'a embrassé. La nuit dernière quand vous aviez tous les trois trop bu et que vous ne teniez plus debout. »

La mâchoire de Kevin claqua d'un coup sec, « Elle l'a fait ? Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

« Après notre départ du bar, j'ai demandé à Severus de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Je devais m'occuper de vous deux et je ne voulais pas vous traîner criant et chantant dans tout le dortoir. Vous avez dérangé suffisamment de personnes. »

« Mais comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

« D'après Cate, elle l'a embrassé avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Après elle s'est effondrée. »

« Severus ne t'as rien dit quand il est revenu à la chambre ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, il était de mauvaise humeur. Je croyais que c'était juste parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. » Harry grimaça, « Apparemment ça n'était pas ça. »

« Whao, Harry quel est le problème ? Serais-tu jaloux de lui ? » Lui demanda Kevin.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, comme tu te mets dans une colère noire à cause de leur baiser, je me demandais si tu n'étais pas jaloux. » Kevin l'étudia, « Si tu l'aimes Harry, tu devrais le lui dire. »

« Je ne _l'aime_ pas » Répondit Harry avec emphase.

« Alors, quel est le problème ? »

« Il vient juste d'arriver ici. Quoi, elle ne peut pas attendre un mois avant de tenter un tel rapprochement ? »

« Peut-être avait-elle peur que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse avant elle. »

« Peut-être n'est-il pas ici pour se trouver une copine. »Lui fit remarquer Harry. « Certaines personnes vont à l'université pour faire des études. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques minutes en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Lui dit finalement Kevin, « Je sais à quel point tu es protecteur envers tes amis. Peut-être devrais-tu aller lui parler. »

« Je ne sais même pas où chercher. Il pourrait être n'importe où. »

« Y compris juste devant vous. » Une voix sarcastique se fit entendre du couloir.

Kevin et Harry se retournèrent surpris. Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et le visage sans expression. Il les regardait.

« Euh, et bien je crois que je vais aller chercher Ben, » Bégaya Kevin. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif. Severus ne bougea pas, alors Kevin marmonna, « Excuse-moi. » et se dépêcha de passer devant lui.

Quand il fut parti, Severus et Harry se regardèrent en chien de faillance, « Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose Harry ? »

Harry leva les bras au ciel « Oui, non. Je ne sais pas. »

Severus se décala du mur, avança et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le lit. « Allez, parle. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à propos de Cate la nuit dernière ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil, « Je n'étais pas conscient que je devais te signaler le moindre de mes gestes. »

« Cate est mon amie, Severus ! »

« Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me mettre entre toi et tes amis, pas plus que de poursuivre une relation avec ton amie Cate. Crois-moi ou non, mais je n'étais qu'un participant involontaire dans l'aliénation de la nuit dernière. » Lui expliqua Severus calmement. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'exercer ta nature protectrice pour sa défense. »

Harry se passa une main devant les yeux. « Je suppose que tu n'as entendu que la fin de la conversation. Je ne mettais pas en question _tes _intentions Severus. Je questionnais les _siennes_. »

Severus cligna des yeux ; « Quoi ? »

« Elle est venue ce matin et m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais je lui ai crié après. Kevin m'a entendu et il est venu me demander ce qui se passait. »

« Tu exerçais ta nature protectrice pour _ma _défense ? » Severus avait dû mal à croire cela. C'était une image amusante : Harry défendant son honneur contre Cate. _Encore une fois, _réfléchit-il, _regarde ce qui s'est passé quand il n'est pas là._

Harry eut un rire gêné, « Quelque chose comme ça, ouiais. »

Severus le regarda fixement un instant et secoua la tête : « Plus que souvent, Monsieur Potter, vous parvenez à me surprendre. »

* * *

« Hé Harry, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta chemise noire ? Celle avec le dragon ? » Demanda Ben pendant que Harry et lui marchaient dans un couloir du dortoir.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. »

Harry en resta bouche bée. « Es-tu sérieux ? »

Ben grimaça, « Gee, merci Harry. Content de savoir que tu me crois incapable d'avoir une copine. »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel, « Alors, qui est-ce ? »

« Sarah, une fille de mon cours d'Etudes américaines. »

« Je ne me souviens pas t'en avoir entendu parler. »

« C'était en quelque sorte le bon moment. » Répondit Ben en haussant les épaules.

« Veux-tu venir le prendre maintenant ? »

« C'était l'idée générale, oui. »

« Est-ce que Kevin le sait déjà ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin. Il est parti étudier avec une personne participant au même cours que lui ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. »

« Penses-tu qu'il ait une copine et qu'il ne nous en ait pas parlé ? » Sourit Harry.

« Avec Kevin, qui sait ? Il pourrait. » Ben le regarda, « Comment se fait-il que tu ne sortes avec personne ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Manque d'intérêt, manque de temps, choisis celui que tu veux. »

« Tu sais Harry, nous ne serions pas fâchés si tu passais un peu plus de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nous ne penserions pas que tu nous abandonnes. »Lui dit Ben sérieusement.

Harry grogna, « C'est pour cela alors ? C'est un piège pour me faire parler de ma vie sexuelle. »

« Non, j'ai vraiment besoin de cette chemise. Mais nous pensions qu'avoir cette conversation valait peut être le coût. »

« Nous ? Qui nous ? » Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« Kevin, Cate et moi. »

« Au moins, Severus ne conspire pas contre moi. » Marmonna Harry.

« Nous ne conspirons pas Harry. Nous voulons juste que tu sois heureux. »

« Je suis heureux. C'est peut-être généreux de votre part, mais Cate a certainement été d'accord avec vous, pour pouvoir s accaparer Severus. »

Ben soupira, « Tu en es encore là ? C'était juste un baiser et ça s'est passé il y a trois semaines. »

« Ca n'excuse pas que ça s'est passé. »

« Elle l'apprécie Harry. Et qui sait, peut-être que s'il ne passait pas tout son temps avec toi, il commencerait à l'apprécier aussi. »

« Ce n'était pas à mon sujet, hein ? C'était à leur propos. » Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu fâché. « Il ne s'intéresse pas à elle. Il ne s'intéresse à personne. Et que je sois là ou non n'a rien à voir avec cela. Je suis son ami, Ben. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner simplement parce que mes autres amis veulent le molester. »

« D'accord, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi la-dessus. » Ben leva les bras en guise de capitulation.

« Dis-moi quand même une chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce parce que tu t intéresses à elle ? »

Harry s'arrêta. Ben fit de même, « Ben, je ne m'intéresse pas à elle de cette façon. J'aimerais simplement qu'on ait des relatons amicales. » Il regarda Ben avec honnêteté, droit dans les yeux. « L'amitié est plus importante pour moi qu'elle ne l'est pour d'autres personnes. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il en est avec Severus. Il est mon ami et je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse passer de mauvais moments ou qu'on le mette mal à l'aise. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends Harry. Je ne veux pas te voir rester seul toute ta vie parce que tu avais peur que si tu passais du temps avec une autre personne, nous serions fâchés, c'est tout. Nous sommes tes amis. Nous voulons que tu sois heureux. »

« Je suis heureux. »

« Très bien. Allez viens. Allons chercher ma chemise. »

« Tu veux dire _ma _chemise. Je te la prête seulement. » Corrigea Harry.

Ils reprirent leur marche. Ben lui demanda, « Où est le vieux démon aujourd'hui ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.»

« Je ne sais pas. Il est parti ce matin en marmonnant qu'il avait une course à faire. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. »

« Es-tu _inquiet_ ? » Lui demanda Ben surpris d'entendre une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix d'Harry.

« Il ne sort pas seul en général. » Lui répondit Harry sur la défensive.

« Harry, il est plus âgé que nous. Il peut s'occuper de lui. Qui plus est, il a sûrement une vie en dehors d'être ton ombre. » Soupira Ben. « Quelques fois tu te fais trop de soucis pour ton propre bien. »

« Etre trop gentil n'a jamais nuit. » Ronchonna Harry.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre, Ben souriait d'un air satisfait et quand Harry ouvrit la porte, Ben se pencha vers lui et murmura, « Surprise. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Kevin et Severus étaient assis au milieu de la pièce. Severus tenait devant lui le règlement de l'université. Entre eux, sur le bureau de Harry reposait un micro-ondes. Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Sur chaque côté était peinte une scène d'îles tropicales complétée avec un troupeau de flamants. Harry était sans voix. Son regard oscillait de Kevin qui avait un large sourire plaqué sur son visage à Severus dont les fines lèvres remontaient en un très léger sourire.

« Alors, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » Lui demanda Ben. Il contourna Harry et s'assit à côté de Kevin.

« Tu étais… ? »

Ben acquiesça, « Ouiaipe. J'étais de mèche. Kevin et Severus sont partis le chercher ce matin et moi, je devais te tenir occuper pour que tu restes loin de la chambre. »

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu l'aimes. » Lui dit Kevin, « Parce que nous avons passé des heures à chercher ce truc, à travers toutes les rues de Manhattan. Mes pieds sont en train de me tuer. Les flamants étaient une idée de Severus donc si tu ne les aimes pas, blâme-le. »

Severus ramassa le livre : « _Pour des raisons de santé et de sécurité, les chiens, les chats et autres animaux domestiques sont interdits dans la résidence. »_ Lut-il. Il ferma ensuite le livre. « Kevin, m'a averti des problèmes que l'on risquait de rencontrer pour se procurer un vrai flamant. J'espère que c'est un substitut acceptable. »

« Si tu te mets à pleurer, je vais devoir de gifler. » Déclara Ben. Harry n'avait toujours rien dit. Le commentaire eut l'effet désiré : Harry se mit à rire.

« Je ne vais pas pleurer. » Harry s'arrêta de rire. « Je…C'est juste que…Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cela. Merci, à vous tous. C'est l'une des plus gentille chose que l'on ait faite pour moi. Je l'adore. Je l'adore vraiment. » Il fit une pause, « Où avez-vous eu l'argent pour cela ? Il a dû coûter une fortune. »

« Générosité de la banque de Snape » Répondit Kevin en désignant Severus.

« Severus, tu- ? »

« Je ne connais pas très bien la ville. Je leur ai donc demandé leur aide. » Lui Expliqua Severus brièvement. « Je suis content que tu l'aimes. »

« Qui est pour une pizza ? » Leur demanda Kevin en se levant. « Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de manger pendant notre pérégrination dans les rues de Manhattan, en quête d'un micro-ondes. Et je dois dire qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix, en tout cas, moins qu'on n'était en droit de s'y attendre. »

« Ouais ! Qu'avais-tu en tête ? » Demanda Ben.

« Attends, et ton rendez-vous ? » Objecta Harry.

Kevin siffla : « Tu as un rendez-vous ? Et pourquoi suis-je le dernier au courant ? »

Ben commença à rire : « Allons Harry ! Tu crois vraiment à toutes ces âneries que j'ai racontées ?

« Quoi ? » Harry fronça les sourcils, « Tu veux dire que tu- ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. J'avais juste besoin d'une excuse pour te faire venir ici. » Ben le regarda. « Sérieusement Harry, est-ce que j'aurais été crédible si je t'avais demandé, « Puis-je t'emprunter ton livre d'histoire ? »

« Un peu plus crédible que de dire tu as un rendez-vous ? » Suggéra Kevin en riant, « Oh c'est génial. Harry tu es trop naïf ! »

« Je ne le suis pas ! Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? »

« Tu es naïf, Harry. » Commenta Severus en surprenant tout le monde, lui y compris. « Le nier ne l'empêchera pas. »

« Admettre que tu as un problème est le premier pas vers la guérison. » Continua Kevin.

« Oh, taisez-vous. Et bien, on y va ? »

« Ouaipe. Viens Ben. Allons chercher nos manteaux » Répondit Kevin en tirant Ben vers la porte.

« Nous arrivons ! » Leur dit Harry. Il se tourna vers Severus qui le regardait en haussant un sourcil « Viens-tu avec nous ? »

« Et rater tout cet amusement ? Comment pourrais-je ? » Dit-il sèchement. Il se leva et sortit son manteau du placard. Harry s'approcha du micro-ondes et passa ses doigts dessus. Il entendit le bruit du cuir quand Severus mit son manteau « Tu l'aimes vraiment ? » Lui demanda Severus, une nuance d'incertitude dans la voix.

Harry se retourna et lui sourit, « je l'aime. Tu n'avais pas à- »

« Peut-être pas » Répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Il tendit à Harry son manteau, « Viens, les autres nous attendent. »

Harry s'avança pour prendre son manteau et l'enfila. « Severus ? »

« Hm ? »

« Merci ! »

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Severus demanda prudemment, « Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry gloussa, « Je ne sais pas. Ca ressemble davantage à ce que Cate ferait, pas moi .Je ne veux pas empiéter sur ses plates bandes. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est une tragique déception de savoir que tu ne vas pas m'accoster dans les couloirs. » Commenta Severus, pince sans rire.

« Et bien, si ça te contrarie tant, je peux probablement faire une exception. » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil « Nous ne lui dirons pas. »

« Notre petit secret, » Agréa Severus en sortant de la chambre. Il s'arrêta pour permettre à Harry de fermer la porte à clef.

« Quel secret ? » Leur demanda Kevin curieux, derrière eux.

« Notre scandaleuse histoire d'amour. » Répondit Harry.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel : « Autant pour la vie de ce secret. »

« Ah, jeunes amoureux, » Soupira Kevin dramatiquement. Il enroula son bras autour de Ben qui secoua la tête avec amusement. « Cela ne te donne-t-il pas envie de pleurer ? »

« Tu n'en as aucune idée. » Marmonna Severus dans sa barbe. Harry répondit en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? Où nous faisons-nous livrer la pizza dans le couloir ? »

« Bien, ruine-nous tout le plaisir. » Bouda Kevin, alors que tous les quatre s'étaient mis en route.

« Nous pouvons toujours commander des pizzas minutes et faire la fête dans notre chambre. » Suggéra Harry.

« Um, Oh, Severus. Il semblerait que le micro-ondes t'ait volé l'affection de Harry. »Murmura Ben.

« Peut-être que c'est ça partager » Répondit Severus, pince sans rire.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis tous rirent de bon cœur. Severus grogna et secoua la tête : _Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de t'amuser, _s'exclama une petite voix dans sa tête. _Tais-toi !_ Lui répondit Severus en retour. _Il n'y a rien de mal à profiter de la situation._ La petite voix eut le dernier mot : _Surprenant, qui aurait cru qu'après presque quarante ans, Severus Snape pourrait grandir ?_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry en désignant une grande boite que Severus transportait dans la chambre.

« Un épouvantable carton. » Grommela Severus aigrement. Il ne parvenait pas à passer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une fois fait, il la déposa sur le lit : « J'avais espéré que qu'il se soit perdu en venant ici »

Harry regarda l'adresse, « On est seulement à la mi-février Severus. Il faut un certain temps pour que ce qui a été envoyé d'Angleterre arrive ici. »

« Quelle partie de 'espérer que ça se soit perdu' t'a semblé être 'inquiet que ça ce soit perdu' ». Grogna Severus.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il grimaça en direction de la boite et fit un geste vers le bureau d'Harry : « Peux-tu me passer les ciseaux ? »

Harry acquiesça, les prit et les plaça dans la main de Severus. Celui-ci coupa le ruban adhésif et l'ouvrit, « Voilà ce que c'est. »

Harry haussa les sourcils : « Plus de pantalons. »

« Oui, avec plus de couleurs tape à l'œil et plus hideux que les derniers » Commenta Severus avec dégoût. Il en prit un et le sortit. Il était en cuir violet.

« Ils ne sont pas si mal. »Le contra Harry, « Que dis-tu de celui-ci ? »

Severus regarda avec horreur le pantalon orange vif que tenait Harry. « Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux les jeter dès maintenant. »

« Oh, allons, essaye-les » Harry eut un sourire en coin et lui en tendit un.

« Je ne pense pas. »

« D'accord, seulement si tu essaies celui là ! » S'exclama Harry triomphalement. Il abandonna l'orange pour un jaune.

« Par tous les niveaux de l'Enfer, où ont-ils trouvé des pantalons avec tant de couleurs ? » Grogna Severus. _Quand je reviendrai Minerva, je vous tuerai._

« Allons, Severus, essaie-le. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Essaie-les s'ils te plaisent ». Severus fit un geste en direction de la boite, « En fait, tu peux tous les prendre. Surtout les arcs-en-ciel. Qui, saint d'esprit, porterait cela ? »

Harry rit, « Kevin ? »

Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs ce qui le fit rire davantage. « C'est ça. Allons faire des courses, maintenant. ».

« Faire des courses ? »

« Oui, faire des courses. Tu sais, visiter les magasins dans le but d'acheter des choses. »

« Je sais ce que faire les courses signifie. Pourquoi y-allons nous ? »

« Pour avoir ce genre de pantalons. » Severus désigna le jeans de Harry. « J'ai souffert dans ces hideuses choses pendant un mois. Je veux des pantalons normaux. »

« Ca va ruiner ton image de mauvais garçon, Severus. »

« Ma quoi ? »

Harry ricana et finit de déballer la boite au grand damne de Severus. Le mélange des couleurs sur son lit le rendait malade._ Je déteste les vêtements moldus._ Il sortit son sac marin du placard, le mit sur son lit et prit la bourse d'argent qu'Albus lui avait envoyée.

« Tu as, bien entendu, de nombreuses lettres. » Observa Harry en jetant un œil dans le sac.

« Mes collègues ressentent le besoin d'écrire souvent. » Répondit Severus en prenant la bourse pour la vider.

Il comptait son argent se rappelant le jour où Harry lui avait expliqué quelle valeur avait chaque pièce et leur correspondance, quand Harry lui demanda « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Severus releva les yeux et vit Harry tenir sa baguette. _Merde. _« C'est juste un souvenir de la maison. » Répondit-il vaguement. Il fit un mouvement pour prendre sa baguette.

Harry recula rapidement et Severus grimaça, anticipant une vilaine explosion. Rien ne se passa. Soulagé, il concentra à nouveau son attention vers Harry qui étudiait la baguette attentivement.

« Allez, sois gentil, rends-la-moi. » Lui demanda Severus.

« Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle ? » Lui demanda Harry en la tournant dans tous les sens.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer. »_ Pose-la simplement. S'il se passe quelque chose pendant que tu la bouges ainsi, je ne sais pas comment je pourrai l'expliquer._

« Une baguette magique. Tu sais, un accessoire qu'utilisent les sorciers dans les histoires fantastiques. »

« Oui, je sais ce qu'est une baguette magique. » Claqua Severus de plus en plus nerveux. _Je peux la lui prendre. Un seul petit sort…_

Harry eut un sourire satisfait et la pointa sur Severus.

Severus se figea. Il imaginait très bien qu'Harry puisse faire un mouvement suffisamment fort pour que la baguette réagisse. Severus avait vu ce qui se passait quand un sorcier utilisait la baguette d'un autre sorcier._ Comment vas-tu expliquer aux autres que nous étions simplement assis ici quand tu as commencé à jouer avec mon 'souvenir ' et que soudain ma tête a explosé ?_

« Es-tu certain de ne pas être un vrai sorcier ? »

« Quoi ? » La question le prit au dépourvu.

« Je ne sais pas. » Harry secoua la tête. « Parfois, comme maintenant, j'ai cette image de toi : tu portes une robe noire et tu tiens ce truc. Qu'est-ce réellement Severus ? »

« Rends-la moi et je te le dirai. » Severus tendit la main.

Il aurait juré que son cœur avait cessé de battre l'instant qui suivit, juste avant qu'Harry ne la lui rende. Il soupira de soulagement et le regarda les paupières plissées : « C'est une baguette magique » Répondit-il froidement en la pointant sur la poitrine d'Harry. « Et je suis un vrai sorcier. Un que tu viens de mettre en colère. Malheureusement pour toi, maintenant que tu connais mon secret, je dois te tuer. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, déglutit avec appréhension et recula d'un pas : « J- Je suis désolé, Severus… »

Severus renifla et rangea La baguette dans son sac : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit déjà à propos de toi et de la naïveté ? »

Un étrange gargouillement se fit entendre. Harry grogna et dit : « Espèce d grand crétin ! ». Il gronda : « J'ai eu la peur de ma vie à cause de toi ! »

_Ainsi nous sommes deux._ « Etais-je si convainquant ? »

« Si tu avais pu voir l'expression de ton visage quand tu as dit ça » Dit Harry en prenant plusieurs profondes inspirations.

« Crois-tu en la magie Harry ? » Lui demanda Severus par curiosité.

« Parfois. » Répondit-il sérieusement. « Peut-être est-ce juste un désir. Penser que la magie existe, rend le monde un peu moins commun, tu vois ? »

« Je comprends. » Severus regarda son lit, « Alors allons-nous faire des courses ? »

« Vas-tu porter un te tes nouveaux pantalons ? »

Severus railla : « J'en mettrai un si tu en mets un. »

Harry acquiesça, « D'accord. »

« Quoi ? Non, je n'étais pas sérieux. »

« Nope, un marché est un marché. »

« Harry, tu ne vas pas… » Severus se tut. Il secoua la tête quand il vit Harry enlever son jeans pour en enfiler un de cuir.

« Et bien, » Harry se regarda pendant qu'il le boutonnait. « Il est un peu trop long puisque tu es plus grand que moi. Mais autrement il me va bien. Quelle couleur vas-tu porter ? »

« Tu dois plaisanter. »

« J'aime le violet. Mets-le. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Allons, Severus. » Insista Harry, « Nous serons assortis. »

« Violet et orange ne s'assortissent pas. »

« Suffisamment. » Harry lui tendit le pantalon « Mets-le et on y va. Tu veux d'autres pantalons, non ? »

_Je ne peux pas croire ce que je suis en train de faire._ Pensa Severus en mettant le pantalon violet. Puisque Severus portait déjà une chemise noire, Harry en prit une d'un de ses tiroirs et la mit. « Voilà, tout est prêt. On peut y aller. »

Severus mit un peu d'argent dans sa poche et suivit Harry dans le couloir, sans un mot. Kevin passait la tête en dehors de sa chambre quand ils passèrent et les vit. Il siffla de façon sonore : « Oh mon dieu ! Hé Ben, viens voir par-ici et regarde ! » Cria-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

Harry souriait quand Ben émergea, la bouche grande ouverte : « Quoi ? Participez-vous au défilé de la 'gay parade' aujourd'hui ? »

« Severus vient d'en recevoir davantage. En fait, il y en a un, absolument adorable, que tu pourrais porter, un arc-en-ciel. » Suggéra Harry. « Vous pourriez aller vous changer et nous accompagniez. Nous allons faire des achats. »

« Kevin, non ! » Ben essaya futilement d'arrêter son colocataire.

« Oh allons, viens Ben. Vis un peu. Amuse-toi ! Que feras-tu de plus dans ta chambre ? » Lui demanda Kevin. Ben ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Il soupira « Oh, d'accord. En as-tu un bleu Severus ? »

* * *

_J'étais fou de croire que cela ne se reproduirait pas, _pensa Severus. Il serrait les poings d'agonie tant la marque le brûlait. C'était pire que la dernière fois au bar, il y avait maintenant un mois et demi. Heureusement pour lui ; Harry était avec Ben et Kevin et travaillaient sur un projet que Kevin devait rendre pour l'un de ses cours. Seul, Severus put se coucher en boule sur son lit. Il avait les yeux fermés, serrés de douleur. La marque continuait à brûler.

_Il se rapproche. La douleur ressemble de plus en plus à celle que je ressentais du temps de Voldemort._ Il était vaguement conscient qu'il tremblait et que son visage était en sueur. La douleur s'intensifia brièvement et il résistait, il ne voulait pas crier._ Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Pas d'explication pour cela. Pas d'explication crédible. Ahhhh seigneur, Lucius arrête._

Severus ne croyait pas à une coïncidence. Il connaissait Lucius, il savait que quand il était en colère sa haine et sa cruauté pouvaient dépasser celle de Voldemort. Lucius lui envoyait cette douleur et elle lui était réservée. Si un autre Mangemort encore en vie la ressentait, Severus savait que ce ne serait qu'un picotement. Pour lui, c'était un avertissement. Et une promesse.

_Tu ne peux pas continuer éternellement, Lucius. Weasley te trouvera. Et quand ce sera fait, je te tuerai moi-même. Je te le promets. _La douleur continua, lancinante. Severus serrait les poings plus forts encore. Il ne sentait pas que ses ongles lui coupaient la main. Il était Severus Snape, après tout. Il savait que même si la douleur empirait encore, il résisterait. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

« Nous allons où ? » Demanda Severus en regardant Harry avec incrédulité.

« Baltimore. » Répéta Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce sont les vacances de printemps. Le dortoir est fermé et nous devons aller quelque part. Chaque année, Kevin, Ben, Cate et moi passons cette semaine dans une ville différente. L'année dernière nous sommes allés à Boston, l'année précédente c'était Pittsburgh. » Lui expliqua Harry.

_Rends-moi mon travail plus compliqué encore, Harry._ Severus regarda ses mains. Les fines cicatrices en forme de croissant avaient presque disparu maintenant. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que la marque noire l'avait brûlée. « Tu veux que je vienne avec vous ? »

« Bien sûr que je le veux. Ce ne serait pas aussi amusant sans toi. »

Severus grimaça : « L'amusement et moi ne nous mélangeons pas. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : « Tu continues à dire cela et nous continuons à ne pas être d'accord avec toi. Tôt ou tard, il faudra te faire à l'idée que tu as tort. »Harry l'examina minutieusement. « Tu fais parti du groupe maintenant, Severus. Tu es notre ami, même si tu résistes. Habitue-toi. »

_« Tu es notre ami._ »_ Bien sûr que je le suis Harry. Jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes du professeur Snape, ce démon bâtard, ancien mangemort. _« Je viendrai, tu n'as pas besoin de défendre ton cas. Mais de toutes façons, tu savais que je viendrai, non ? »

Harry sourit légèrment. « J'avais un bon pressentiment. Je vais le dire aux autres et voir si on peut trouver un moyen de transport. »

Severus regarda Harry quitter la pièce et prit son sac marin. _C'est une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée._ Il prit une feuille et griffonna une courte missive pour Dumbledore. Il éprouvait de la colère contre le vieil homme. _Peu importe le nombre de lettres que je vous envoie, peu importe le nombre de questions ou le nombre de fois que je vous les pose, vous refusez de me dire ce qu'il se passe. Vous aviez obtenu un compte rendu exact sur les conséquences de la bataille contre Voldemort ? Combien de temps cela prend-il Albus ? Pourquoi me cachez-vous des informations ? Que me cachez-vous ?_

Quelles que soient les réponses, Severus savait qu'il devait faire confiance au directeur et croire qu'il travaillait pour le bien de tous. Malheureusement; la vie lui avait appris à se méfier de tout le monde et à ne faire confiance qu'à lui-même.

_Albus,_

_Pour leur nouvelle aventure, Harry et compagnie ont décidé d'aller à Baltimore, une ville très éloignée d'ici. Ils y resteront pendant la semaine 'des vacances de printemps'. Je pars avec eux. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Albus. Il va se passer quelque chose. Je peux le sentir. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à l'affronter._

_Severus Snape._

Il plia la lettre, la mit dans sa poche et quitta la chambre. Il trouva le hibou postal dans un arbre, hors du dortoir, comme s'il savait que ses services allaient être réclamés. Il lui donna la lettre, lui demanda de la remettre rapidement à Dumbledore et retourna à la chambre.

Severus et Harry passèrent une heure à préparer leur bagage : décider ce qu'ils devaient prendre et ce qu'il était préférable de laisser dans la chambre. Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre Ben et Kevin pour les aider à faire de même. L'inquiétude de Severus s'accentua le jour suivant jusqu'au soir ce qui le rendit encore plus maussade et énervé que le jour de son arrivée à New York. Cette nuit là, le sommeil de Severus fut interrompu par d'horribles rêves. Il imaginait les conséquences du voyage et ses implications pour une vie future s'il devait échouer dans sa mission de protection.

Le matin suivant, Severus était d'une humeur massacrante quand il aida à charger leurs affaires dans le mini van de Cate. Le véhicule était suffisamment grand pour tous les cinq et leur bagage. A l'exception de Severus, ils étaient tous d'excellente humeur. Harry avait remarqué l'humeur de Severus et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction, en particulier quand il pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas. Ces regards le rendaient plus nerveux encore. _Dites-moi Monsieur Potter, souririez-vous et ririez-vous si vous saviez que cela pourrait-être votre dernier jour dans le monde des vivants ?_

A chaque seconde, son pressentiment s'accentuait. Quand un flash blanc attira son attention, il agrippa sa baguette, pourtant rangée dans son sac. Un examen plus minutieux révéla qu'il s'agissait du hibou revenu de Poudlard. Il s'écarta du groupe avec nonchalance et approcha de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était posé. Il se pencha et ramassa le papier que l'oiseau avait laissé tomber.

_Je vous fais confiance._

Severus déglutit. Il avait un nœud dans la gorge. Il mit le papier dans sa poche et retourna vers les autres. Il sentait peser sur ses épaules le poids de la responsabilité.

« Etes-vous prêt à partir ? » Demanda Harry en regardant tout le monde.

« En route ! » Crièrent Kevin et Ben à l'unisson.

« Personne n'a rien oublié ? »

Chacun secoua la tête.

« Bien, allons-y. »

Severus fut le dernier à monter et se retrouva assis à côté de Harry._ S'il vous plaît, faites que la confiance d'Albus soit bien placée._ Pensa Severus en regardant Harry qui riait en discutant avec Kevin. _S'il vous plait ne me laisser pas échouer. Pas encore. _Cate démarra et sortit du parking. Severus sentit le picotement de la marque.


	7. ce sont les petites choses qui vous manq...

**Chapitre 7 : Ce sont les petites choses qui vous manquent.**

_Une autre heure comme celle-ci et je vais finir par tous les tuer. _Severus avait pris le magicobus une fois ou deux et était familier du Poudlard Express, mais passer cinq heures et demi, cloîtré à l'arrière d'un mini van, serré contre Harry Potter, et incapable d'échapper à l'épouvantable chanson que Kevin et Ben répétaient en boucle était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il n'était pas très versé dans la géographie des Etats-Unis mais il savait qu'une grande distance séparait New York City de Baltimore. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas que la distance était si grande, ni que le trafic routier pouvait être aussi lent. _Oh, chers dieux, qui a inventé cette chanson ? _Pensa Severus quand Kevin et Ben se lancèrent dans une autre douloureuse édition d' « une centaine bouteilles de bière contre le mur ». _Ce doit être un mangemort. Seul quelqu'un d'aussi sadique pourrait oser lâcher quelque chose d'aussi horrible que ça dans le monde._

« Pourriez-vous vous taire tous les deux ? » S'écria finalement Severus d'un ton tranchant. Kevin avait perdu le compte à quatre-vingt et recommençait depuis le début. « Et pour l'amour de tous les dieux auxquels vous croyez, ne recommencez pas cette maudite rengaine à nouveau. »

« Et bien, » Kevin se retourna pour le regarder, « Nous pouvons toujours regarder les lettres sur les panneaux devant lesquelles nous passons. »

« Vous l'avez déjà fait. » Grogna Severus avec impatience. « La raison pour laquelle vous ressentez le besoin de faire cela m'échappe complètement. Ce satané alphabet n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez récité. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre. C'_est _un long voyage. » Lui signala Ben.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous le faites durer plus longtemps. »

« Nous pouvons chanter des chansons que tu connais. » Suggéra Kevin.

« Je ne chanterai pas, même s'il y avait des chansons que je connaissais. » Rétorqua Severus.

« Pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas une partie de cartes ? » Suggéra Harry pour faire la paix.

« Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas encore arrivés ? » Reprit Severus. Pour Harry, il réagissait comme un enfant boudeur. Harry fit un effort pour ne pas lui sourire.

« C'est à plus de trois cent vingt kilomètres de New York, nous ne pouvons pas nous téléporter là bas. » Lui répondit Harry.

Severus prit un air renfrogné et Harry l'entendit marmonner entre ses dents quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens : « Non, mais moi _je_ peux transplaner. »

« Hé, les gars, ne m'obligez pas à venir ! » Cria Cate de l'avant du véhicule.

« Oui, maman ! » Répondirent Kevin et Ben en chœur.

« C'est une menace sans valeur. » Lui dit Severus agacé. « Si tu venais derrière, il n'y aurait plus personne pour conduire. Et à moins que tu n'aies modifié le mécanisme de la voiture, elle n'est pas équipée pour se conduire toute seule. »

« Tu te sens enfermé, hein ? »

Severus se retourna vers Harry avec un regard noir. « Je suis fatigué, mes jambes sont coincées sous ce siège depuis quatre heures et je commence à avoir mal à la tête. » _Et tu vas probablement mourir avant la fin de ce voyage. Après toutes les années que j'ai investies à veiller sur toi, il est évident que je ne peux pas sauter de joie à la pensée qu'elles aient été inutiles._

Harry ne dit rien. Il se tourna et regarda attentivement par la fenêtre. Severus l'observa quelques instants tout en se demandant ce qu'il faisait puis décida que ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il reprit son ennuyeuse activité : regarder l'arrière de la tête de Kevin. _J'aimerais que tout cela soit fini. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes ici._

« Nous sommes presque arrivés. » Annonça subitement Harry en se détournant de la fenêtre. « J'ai vu un panneau. Il ne reste plus que huit kilomètres. »

« Il était sacrément temps. » Marmonna Severus. Kevin et Ben poussèrent des cris d'excitation.

« Eh les gars, et si vous cherchiez un endroit où séjourner comme ça je saurais où m'orienter une fois entrés dans la ville. » Les instruisit Cate en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

« Au port ! » Vota Ben.

« Juste à côté de l'eau. » Ajouta Kevin. « Nous pourrions louer un de ces pédalos et le conduire dans les environs. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses conduire un pédalo. »Commenta Harry.

« Qu'en dites-vous ? » Ben se retourna contre son siège. « Severus ? Harry ? »

« N'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans cette ville, je n'ai rien à vous proposer qui pourrait être utile. » Répondit Severus. « Quoi que vous décidiez, je suis d'accord. »_ Lucius peut nous trouver n'importe où. Je ne pense pas que ce soit important. A la fin, le résultat sera le même._

« Cate ? » L'appela Harry, « Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour aller au port ? »

« Bien sûr »

« Alors, c'est décidé, nous allons au port, » Décida Harry. « J'espère simplement que tous les hôtels n'afficheront pas complets. »

« Si toutes les chambres normales ont été louées, peut-être pourrions-nous prendre une suite. » Suggéra Kevin.

« As-tu une idée du prix que ça coûte ? » Lui demanda Cate.

« Ouais, mais ce serait amusant. » Insista Kevin. « Ainsi on pourrait-être tous ensemble au lieu d'être séparé en différentes chambres. »

_Séparé._ Le mot semblait résonner dans l'esprit de Severus. _Harry est vulnérable tout seul._

« J'ai de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Nous pouvons l'utiliser pour louer ta chambre Kevin. »

« Tu ne peux pas dépenser tout ton argent pour quelque chose comme ça. » Objecta Harry.

« Un de mes collègues m'a envoyé une bourse pleine la semaine dernière. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de dépenser quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. » _Arrête de discuter avec moi._

« Allez Harry, il est volontaire pour nous louer la suite. Arrête de discuter avec lui. » L'interrompit Kevin.

« Nous n'allons pas profiter de lui ainsi. » Argua Harry.

« Pouvez-vous arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? » Observa Severus calmement. « Ecoute Harry, cet argent prend la poussière depuis des années. Ca n'a pas d'importance si je l'utilise. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies autant d'argent, Severus ? » Lui demanda Ben.

« Je viens d'une famille aisée. » Répondit Severus brièvement. Il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur sa vie privée.

« En es-tu sûr, Severus ? » Lui demanda Harry, « Elle coûte vraiment très chère. »

« J'en suis sûr. Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser. » Severus regarda les autres. « Ai-je raison de penser que de séjourner dans une suite sera amusant ? »

« Tu as absolument raison. »Lui Répondit Kevin en ignorant le regard d'Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Harry. « Harry ? »

« Ca pourrait être une nouvelle expérience. » Répondit Harry avec réticence et en évitant le regard perçant de Severus.

_Vous êtes trop facile à lire Monsieur Potter. _« Donc c'est décidé. Nous la prenons. » Annonça Severus. « Vous autres pouvez choisir un hôtel. » Ben et Kevin penchèrent la tête pour discuter des endroits où ils pourraient séjourner. Severus se rapprocha d'Harry. « Je sais que tu te sens coupable de prendre mon argent. Tu en as si peu pour toi. Mais je t'assure que je n'en ferai rien de toute façon. » Lui dit Severus doucement. Ses mots n'étaient que pour Harry : « Vous méritez de vivre dans le luxe, même si ce n'est que pour une semaine Harry Potter. »

Harry redressa la tête, écarquilla les yeux et rencontra les yeux noirs de Severus : « Pourquoi- »

Severus leva une main. « Ne perds ton temps à combattre des batailles que tu ne peux pas gagner, Harry. Garde ta force pour celles que tu peux. »

Un instant s'écoula avant qu'Harry n'acquiesce. « Très bien. Mais je vais trouver un moyen de te rembourser. » Harry le regardait comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose mais il entendit les noms d'hôtels dont Kevin et Ben discutaient. « Oh non. Nous n'allons pas séjourner dans l'hôtel le plus cher que nous puissions trouver parce que Severus paie. Et nous paierons ce que nous partagerons. »

« Mais- » Commença Kevin.

Severus observa la discussion qui s'ensuivit entre les trois amis, en silence. Les mots d'Harry s'effaçaient de sa mémoire. _« Trouverai un moyen de te rembourser. » _Sans faire attention, il grogna. _Tu l'as déjà fait. _

* * *

« Regardez-moi ça ! » S'esclaffa Kevin étonné, en faisant le tour de la chambre. « Severus, je regrette que n'aies pas été avec nous lors de nos précédents voyages. »

« Kevin ! » Le réprimanda Harry. « Arrête d'être un tel abruti ! »

« Je vais m'allonger un peu. » Marmonna Severus en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Il s'allongea sur le dos, un bras devant les yeux. « Venez me voir si vous avez besoin de moi. »

« Regarde ce que tu as fait? » Siffla Harry en poussant Kevin sur le côté.

« Quoi ? Cet homme est fatigué. Je n'ai rien fait. » Objecta Kevin.

« Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas faire le tour et choisir nos chambres ? » Suggéra Ben avant qu'ils ne se disputent.

Harry soupira. « Bonne idée ! »

Severus entendit le bruit des bagages que l'on pose par terre et des pas de ceux qui exploraient la suite. _Paix et calme, enfin. _Pensa Severus avec soulagement. Il ferma les yeux. _La seule chose positive qui arriverait si Lucius nous tuait tous cette semaine, serait que je n'aurai pas à faire le voyage en sens inverse. _Il dut s'assoupir parce qu'il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule.

« Severus ? » La voix d'Harry s'accompagna d'une légère secousse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a maintenant ? » Grommela Severus. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit.

« Il y a seulement trois chambres. »

« Et maintenant la terre devrait s'arrêter de tourner. » Severus leva les yeux au ciel : « Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de me réveiller exactement ? Pour m'annoncer cette terrible et dérangeante nouvelle ? »

« Nous devons décider de qui restera avec qui. » Harry s'arrêta et lui sourit malicieusement. « J'ai dit à Cate que ça ne te dérangerait pas de partager un lit avec elle. Elle pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée et m'a dit de te dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour- » Sa phrase fut coupée par la main de Severus qui le tira brusquement par le col de sa chemise et ils se retrouvèrent nez contre nez.

« Vous avez intérêt à plaisanter, Monsieur Potter. » Siffla Severus calmement, « Ou je… »

« Pourquoi essaies-tu seulement de le cacher ? » L'interrompit Harry. Il sentait la colère de l'autre homme tandis qu'il essayait de regarder d'un air sévère l'œil géant et flou qui avait remplacé les deux yeux distincts.

Le visage pâle de Severus refit son apparition quand il repoussa Harry. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Harry remit sa chemise en place. « Ce mur d'épines derrière lequel tu te caches. Ca marche pour les étrangers, mais nous ne sommes plus des étrangers. Et bien que tu puisses tromper le reste du monde, tu ne me trompes pas, Severus. »

_Ah non ? Je pense au contraire que je te trompe très bien. _« Et qu'as-tu, je te prie, découvert à mon sujet ? »

« Tu n'es pas le salop que tu prétends être. Je me souviens de nombreuses occasions où tu as prouvé que tu ne détestais pas tout le monde comme tu aimes le prétendre. »

_J'aurais dû savoir que cela arriverait. Cet optimisme idiot : il vous permet de nier la vérité la plus flagrante et de nier la vérité même si on vous l'a prouvée. Oui Monsieur Potter, vous appartenez sans aucun doute à Griffondor. _« Fais attention. Ne commences pas à voir ce que tu veux voir. » Le prévint Severus. « La déception n'est jamais plaisante. »

Harry soupira. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de toi-même. Pas avec moi. Je suis ton ami et je t'accepterai tel que tu es. »

Une grande part de Severus aurait voulu rire de l'ironie de toute cette conversation. _Ah comme j'aimerais pouvoir enregistrer cette conversation. Si nous survivons à cette semaine ici, ce serait terriblement amusant de la réécouter quand il aura retrouvé la mémoire. Acceptation sans aucun doute. _« Tu m'as réveillé pour une raison ? » Lui demanda Severus. Il savait que si cette conversation continuait, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de rire. Et il ne pensait pas pouvoir donner à Harry une explication acceptable sur le pourquoi de ce rire alors qu'Harry considérait le sujet comme sérieux.

« Ouais, le problème des chambres. » Répondit Harry. Il reconnut là une diversion mais se promit de reprendre cette conversation plus tard, quand il serait sûr de ne pas être entendu par les autres.

« Je ne vois pas le problème. »

« Nous pensions donner à Cate une chambre pour elle puisqu'elle est la seule fille. A moins que tu n'aies l'intention de la partager avec elle. Elle en serait plus que ravie. » Lui proposa Harry.

« Cela ira très bien. » Répondit Severus, son nez plissé de dégoût.

« Nous pensions partager les nôtres comme à l'école. »

« Il y a un piège là-dedans. » Observa Severus. « Tu n'aurais pas cette expression là s'il n'y en avait pas. »

« Quelle expression ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« L'expression que tu as quand tu te prépares à une explosion. »

« On ne sait jamais. » Marmonna Harry en prenant une grande inspiration. « Le problème est que dans chaque chambre, il n'y a qu'un seul lit. »

« Donc quand tu dis que nous devons partager une chambre, tu veux aussi dire que nous devons partager un lit. » Clarifia Severus. _Oh, c'est de mieux en mieux. Je me vois bien expliquer ça dans mon rapport à Albus. « Vraiment désolé, j'ai assassiné le garçon, mais Albus, il prenait toutes les couvertures et il débordait de mon côté du lit. Hm ? Ah oui, ai-je oublié de mentionner que nous dormions ensemble ? J'aurais dû. Allons Albus, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous étouffer avec votre thé. Nous sommes entre adultes après tout. » Oui, ça irait merveilleusement bien._

« En fait, les lits sont vraiment grands. »Expliqua Harry. Severus le dévisageait, un sourcil levé. « Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas rester de mon côté. Je ne tousse pas, je ne me tourne pas, ni rien de ce genre. » Severus le regarda avec une attention soutenue. Harry essayait de se dépêtrer de cette situation : « Nous sommes adultes après tout. Donc ce n'est pas comme si…Je veux dire, nous partageons une chambre depuis deux mois et …Nous ne dormons pas nu ou quoi que ce soit, nous avons des pyjamas donc…Ce que je veux dire, tu sais que…Ce n'est pas comme si…Je veux dire, les filles…Et nous ne sommes pas…Bon…Oh tais-toi ! »

« Je n'ai rien dit » Répondit Severus avec douceur en exerçant tout le contrôle qu'il possédait sur lui-même pour ne pas rire de l'embarras de Harry et de son rougissement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. » Grogna Harry. « Tes yeux disent tout. » Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il les remit ensuite. « Si ça te dérange, je peux dormir sur le canapé. Ben et Kevin s'en moquent, je n'aurai pas à me battre avec eux. »

« Bien que ça n'a jamais été sur ma liste de choses à faire, je t'assure que je me sens plus en sécurité avec toi qu'avec Cate. » Répondit Severus. « Donc, oui, c'est d'accord. »

Harry haussa ses sourcils et pencha la tête. « Donc je n'ai jamais été sur ta liste de choses à faire, hein ? »

« Non… » Dit Severus lentement, un peu confus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry lui avait demandé ce qu'il aurait juré avoir dit. Sa confusion s'accentua quand Harry éclata de rire et continua tant qu'il dut s'asseoir

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Demanda Ben en sortant de la chambre suivit de Kevin.

Severus le regarda et haussa les épaules. Le comportement bizarre d'Harry le rendait perplexe. Harry d'un autre côté riait si fort qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Finalement tous se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Harry leva la tête et cligna des yeux. Il enleva ses lunettes et essuya ses larmes. Des gloussements lui échappaient encore de temps à autre.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Severus ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait ou non d'une crise.

« Ouais, » dit Harry. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

« De quoi riais-tu ? » Lui demanda Ben.

« Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas perdu l'esprit. » Lui dit Cate.

« C'était une sorte de plaisanterie personnelle. » Répondit Harry en regardant Severus qui détourna la tête. C'était une erreur. Il éclata à nouveau de rire.

Quand l'attention se porta sur Severus, il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais absolument pas quelle mouche l'a piquée. Il allait bien il y a quelques minutes. »

« Pour qu'il y ait plaisanterie personnelle il faut qu'elle soit partagée entre toi et d'autres personnes, Harry. Pas entre toi et tes autres personnalités. »

« Pendant qu'Harry est en crise pourquoi n'allons-nous pas manger ? » Demanda Ben aux autres.

« J'ai faim. »

Il y eut un murmure général d'approbation, brisé seulement par le rire de Harry. Severus soupçonnait Harry de rire à ses dépends mais n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme ferait une chose pareille. Il se leva et suivit les autres hors de la chambre.

« Hé ! » Les appela Harry. Il se releva quand vit qu'ils partaient sans lui.

« Ne partez pas sans moi ! »

* * *

_Les restaurants moldus sont étranges_, pensa Severus en regardant autour de lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, ils fouillent leur maison pour chercher des objets avec lesquels décorer leur commerce ? Ils doivent rechercher les objets les plus vieux et les plus décrépis qu'ils peuvent trouver. J'aurais au moins choisi de nouveau vêtements au lieu de porter ces vielles choses, si je voulais faire des affaires. Les clients sont-ils censés garer leur véhicule dans le restaurant ou y a-t-il une raison précise pour que cette moto soit là ?_

Il était tard quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Baltimore et personne n'avait envie de retourner dans le van à la recherche d'un restaurant. Heureusement personne ne choisit cette option : Severus avait, en effet, prévu un plaidoyer si qui que ce soit avait dans l'idée de remonter dedans. _Je déteste les vans. Il paraît que c'est une invention de « l'intelligence » moldue. Je déteste les moldus. _Les remontrances de Severus furent interrompues par l'arrivée de la serveuse.

« Bienvenue au Hard Rock Café, » Les accueillit-elle. Elle prit un bloc-notes. « Voulez-vous des boissons pendant que vous patientez ? »

« Que pensez-vous d'une bière sans alcool ? » Suggéra Kevin.

Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'est une bière sans alcool. Il le regarda donc simplement d'un air absent pendant que les autres acquiesçaient.

« Cinq bières sans alcool. » Répéta la serveuse. Elle inscrivit la commande sur son carnet. « Je reviens dans une minute. »

« Que prends-tu ? » Demanda Harry à Severus quand la serveuse fut partie.

« Que commandes_-tu _? » Lui demanda t il à la place.

« Ce hamburger là. » Répondit Harry en le lui désignant sur le menu. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas quoi prendre ? »

« Maintenant, si. »

Harry soupira. « Tu as besoin de vivre un peu, Severus. »

_Plus tôt que tard, toutes choses considérées,_ pensa Severus sombrement. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Rien n'allait : de l'atmosphère vive et réconfortante du restaurant à la joie qui émanait du groupe autour de la table. _Ils ne voient que ce qu'il y a sous leur nez. Aucun d'eux ne se doute cette nuit pourrait être leur dernière. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre qu'il existe des gens qui peuvent tuer sans leurs armes sophistiquées et sans avertissements. Pas plus qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre que je suis là pour les protéger. Puissent les dieux avoir pitié d'eux pour cela. Ce n'est pas de leur faute si on leur a envoyé quelqu'un comme moi pour assurer leur protection. Ils ne devraient pas être punis pour quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler._

« Severus ? »

Severus cligna des yeux et réalisa que tout le monde, y compris la serveuse qui était de retour, le regardait.

« Je prends la même chose que lui. » Dit-il en désignant Harry.

« D'accord » Répondit-elle en inscrivant la commande sur son carnet avant de partir.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Harry le regardait.

« Je vais bien. Je pensais seulement à quelque chose. » Répondit Severus.

« Tu passes un temps horriblement long à penser »Commenta Kevin

« Et toi tu passes une grande partie de ton temps aussi loin de toutes pensées originales que possible. » Répliqua Severus. « Si tu n'étais pas scotché à tes jeux vidéos, tu découvrirais que tu possèdes un cerveau. »

« Ouaipe, il se sent mieux. » Ben sourit à Severus qui grimaça en réponse.

« Etes-vous sûre que vous êtes tous amis ? » Leur demanda Cate. « Vous passez plus de temps à vous insulter qu'à avoir une conversation décente. »

« Nous sommes des mecs. » Dit Kevin, comme si sa réponse suffisait.

« Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que nous nous lancions des flatteries ou des mots doux. » Remarqua Ben d'un air narquois.

« Les hommes. » Marmonna Cate en secouant la tête.

Pendant que Ben, Kevin et Cate débattaient sur les différences entre les hommes et les femmes, Harry se tourna vers Severus qui jouait avec la crème glacée qui flottait sur sa bière.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? » Lui demanda Harry

« Je n'ai pas encore goûté. » Répondit Severus. « Ca a l'air bizarre. »

« Comme toi. » Les mots s'étaient échappés de se bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Severus leva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles mes collègues et moi, nous nous disputons, je te l'assure. »

« Qui sont ces gens ? Tu les mentionnes tout le temps sans jamais rien en dire. »

« Des gens avec qui j'ai le déplaisir de travailler. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Visiblement ce sont tes amis, sinon ils ne t'enverraient pas des lettres aussi souvent. Ou des boîtes pleines de pantalons en cuir. »

« Ils ont simplement un sens de l'humour très particulier, » Répondit Severus en transperçant la crème glacée avec sa paille. « Je ne les ai jamais considérés comme des amis. »

« Arrête de jouer avec ça. Tôt ou tard ça va se répandre partout sur la table. » Harry secoua la tête. « Tu agis comme un mauvais garçon. »

« L'enfance, quelle période étrange. » Dit Severus tranquillement.

« A quoi ressemblais-tu enfant ? » Lui demanda Harry avec curiosité. « Tu n'en parles jamais. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet. J'ai passé une grande partie de mon enfance à lire et à étudier. »

« Ne jouais-tu jamais avec les autres enfants ? »

Severus le regarda simplement. « Je n'ai jamais _joué._ »

« Es-tu sérieux ? » Harry le regarda bouche bée. « Pas même à des jeux ? »

« Non. »

« Nous allons devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet. » Dit Harry avec une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux verts.

« Oh non, nous ne ferons rien. » Objecta Severus. « Laisse ma vie tranquille. »

« Oh non, je ne pense pas. Vous, Monsieur Snape, » Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. Il avait adopté le ton qu'utilise Snape quand il appelle 'Harry', Monsieur Potter, « allez apprendre à jouer et vous allez vous amuser en le faisant. J'y veillerai, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. »

Severus grogna intérieurement de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant et du choix des mots d'Harry. _Cela pourrait bien être la dernière chose que tu feras. Pourquoi moi, Albus ? Il y avait tant d'autres personnes, pourquoi cela devait-il être moi ?_

* * *

« Whoa…Je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre au lit. » Marmonna Kevin. Il vacilla dangereusement et faillit tomber sur la table au milieu du salon.

« Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas tant bu. » Lui signala Severus, « Tu n'aurais pas ce problème. »

« Oh, calme-toi et arrête de ronchonner. » Grommela Harry. « Et arrête de bouger. »

« Je ne bouge pas. Tu aurais toi aussi dû t'arrêter à deux. »

« Tu sais quoi Severus, » Marmonna Ben en forçant ses yeux à se focaliser sur Severus, « Puisque tu ne vas pas avoir la gueule de bois demain matin, tu iras chercher le café »

« Où vais-je le chercher ? »

« Service d'étage, » Cate fit un geste vague en direction de ce qui devait être le balcon ou la porte, ce qui ne renseigna pas Severus.

« Ah, » dit finalement Severus. Il décida qu'il s'en inquiéterait au matin, au plus tard.

« Ouais, » Dit Harry. Mais il était difficile de savoir avec qui il était d'accord, pensa Severus. « Je pense que je devrais y aller aussi. »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Leur demanda Kevin. « L'horloge ne veut pas rester fixe. »

« 23h30, » Répondit Severus. Il était le seul à n'avoir rien bu d'autres que la bière sans alcool.

« Demain nous irons chercher ces pédalos. » Dit Kevin décidé, en se mettant sur ses pieds. « C'mon Ben. Tu viens aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu me réveilles en allant te coucher plus tard. »

« Ouais, ouais » Marmonna Ben. Il essaya de se lever mais ne tenait pas debout. Kevin le tira par le bras.

« Vous aussi, Monsieur Potter. » Décida Severus en se levant. Il mit Harry sur ses pieds.

« Mais- »

« Non, » Severus regarda autour de lui. « Je vous verrai tous en forme et de bonne heure demain matin. »

Cate grogna, « C'est drôle seulement maintenant. Demain ce sera fini. »

Dans leur chambre, Severus se mit en pyjama dans un coin de la pièce et se tourna vers Harry qui d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait réussi à se changer et s'était assis sur le lit.

« Ta chemise est à l'envers. » Lui signala Severus.

« Hum. » Harry haussa les épaules.

Severus éteignit la lumière, s'avança et jura quand il trébucha dans le fil du lampadaire. Il monta sur le lit, s'allongea aussi près du bord qu'il le pouvait sans tomber. Harry s'allongea à côté de lui. Severus s'avança légèrement plus près du bord. Il ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir immédiatement et se réveiller pour constater qu'il avait rêvé de cette situation incroyablement bizarre._ Si on m'avait dit, il y a cinq ans, que je serais un jour dans le même lit qu'Harry Potter, j'aurais d'abord ri, ensuite j'aurai transformé l'idiot en crapaud et je l'aurais donné à Neville Longdubas pour qu'il en prenne' soin'._

Severus avait sombré dans un sommeil léger. Il fut vaguement conscient qu'Harry s'était levé et avait quitté la chambre._ Oh, bon sang, _pensa Severus avec agacement. Il se leva. _Je veux juste dormir._

Severus ouvrit la porte de la chambre silencieusement et chercha Harry du regard mais ne vit aucun signe du jeune homme. Quand il fut au centre de la pièce, il se rendit compte que la fenêtre qui mène au balcon était entrouverte. _Bon sang qu'est-ce que cet idiot est en train de faire? Se jeter par-dessus bord pour éviter que Lucius ne se fatigue ?_ Il passa la tête dans l'ouverture et vit Harry pencher contre la rambarde, il observait la ville. _Barbouille-toi de couleurs éclatantes et cries : « Je suis là Lucius, viens et tue-moi ! ». Pourquoi pas ? Les Gryffondors n'ont jamais été très intelligents. _Severus l'observai encore, quand il entendit la voix d'Harry : « Tu peux venir si tu veux Severus. »

Severus fut légèrement surpris qu'Harry ait senti sa présence. Il n'avait pourtant fait aucun bruit. Il sortit et s'arrêta à côté d'Harry, face à la ville.

« Je n'avais jamais fait attention avant » Dit Harry doucement. « Pourquoi es-tu toujours là, Severus ? A chaque fois que je me retourne tu es juste dernière moi. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui a trop bu, tu parles de façon très lucide. » Commenta Severus.

« Je ne bois pas souvent, ça me fait dire des choses que sinon je n'aurais jamais dites. »

« Peut-être que ça aiguise ta perception. » Ajouta Severus.

« Vas-tu me répondre ou vas-tu encore changer de sujet, comme chaque fois que je te pose une question un peu trop personnelle ? »

Sa question fut suivie d'un moment de silence. Severus lui demanda d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure : « Où d'autre pourrais-je être ? »

« Il y a certainement pleins d'autres endroits. » Harry le regarda.

« Bientôt Harry, tu découvriras que tu es exactement où tu as besoin d'être, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Harry se retourna complètement vers lui : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Severus secoua la tête et continua à regarder la ville : « Je n'ai pas de réponse profonde à te donner. Je n'ai pas de réponse du tout. ».

« Tu mens. Je le sais. Tes réponses ne sont peut-être pas profondes mais tu les as quand même. Tu me caches quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Severus se tourna pour lui faire face. _Nous y sommes. Ou je mens en faisant en sorte que tu me crois ou je te dis la vérité et tu ne me croiras pas. Ces choix ne m'intéressent pas. _Un moment de plus s'écoula. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Severus prit une profonde inspiration. Et sans autre avertissement ce choix lui fut enlevé.

Douleur. Soudain ce fut tout ce dont Severus eut conscience. Une minute il était debout à côté d'Harry, la seconde suivante la marque noire le brûlait avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais eue avant. Il chancela et s'appuya sur la rambarde. Il tomba à genoux. Il était à peine conscient que son corps tremblait et il se demanda vaguement si ses os n'allaient pas se briser. La sueur coulait sur son visage. Pour surmonter la douleur il ne put rien faire d'autre que de serrer les yeux. _Ah, dieux, ça n'a jamais été aussi douloureux. « _Lucius, espèce de salop. » Siffla Severus dans un souffle, inconscient qu'il était en train de parler, « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Cela lui parut une éternité, Severus était appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon. Il s'écrasait un peu plus à chaque nouveau spasme de douleur. Quelque part, dans un coin de son esprit, il était conscient qu'il ne devait pas crier, ne pouvait pas donner de voix à l'atroce douleur qu'il ressentait. S'il le faisait, il réveillerait les autres et aurait à répondre à des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. _Jamais eu aussi mal. S'il te plait arrête. Oh, s'il te plait. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. _Ce fut cette litanie sans fin qui le raccrocha et l'empêcha de crier. Lentement comme si elle ne voulait pas le quitter la douleur commença à régresser. Le voile de noirceur qui obscurcissait son champ de vision se leva et les images émergèrent. La plus grande fut le visage d'Harry. Ses yeux verts s'étaient focalisés sur lui et son visage était inquiet. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et détendit ses muscles tendus. Il s'appuya davantage sur la rambarde.

« Severus ? » Siffla Harry en s'approchant, « Severus est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Il étendit une main tremblante pour lisser les cheveux qui pendaient mollement sur le front de Severus, et faire disparaître sa tension. La main froide d'Harry fut pour la peau fiévreuse de Severus aussi rafraîchissant que de l'eau pour une gorge desséchée. Un frisson involontaire passa dans le corps de Severus. Il l'attribua à des résidus de douleur. Harry perçut le tremblement et se rapprocha. Son regard inquiet ne quitta jamais le visage de Severus. « Dis quelque chose, Severus. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu vas bien. »

Il déglutit. Sa gorge était sèche, Severus ne put que prononcer faiblement, « Harry… »Sa voix se cassa. Mais c'était suffisant. Harry soupira de soulagement, repoussant inconsciemment plus de cheveux de Severus. « Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru… » Harry ne termina pas sa phrase.

Si on leur avait demandé plus tard, ni l'un ni l'autre, n'aurait pu dire qui avait bougé le premier. Tout ce qu'ils auraient été capables de dire est qu'à un moment, il y avait une distance entre eux et qu'au suivant, il n'y en avait plus. A la première tentative d'effleurement des lèvres, Severus se figea. _Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Ca ne peut pas être réel._ Cela sembla les surprendre tous les deux. Harry se rapprocha davantage et accentua la pression de ses lèvres contre celles de Severus._ C'est Harry Potter. Tu ne peux pas embrasser Harry Potter _L'esprit rationnel de Severus essayait de reprendre le contrôle mais celui-ci avait été affaibli par la douleur liée à la marque. Il se surprit à retourner le baiser. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et le baiser devint plus chaud, plus profond, la tension des dernières minutes les rattrapait. Severus sentait les mains d'Harry s'emmêler dans ses cheveux et eut vaguement conscience de ses propres bras autour du jeune homme, le serrant pour le rapprocher toujours plus.

Finalement le manque d'air les conduisit à se séparer. Harry avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux et Severus avait l'impression que le sol s'écroulait sous ses pieds. _Par les neuf niveaux de l'Enfer qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? A quoi pensais-je ? _Une partie de son esprit lui rappela sournoisement que justement, il ne pensait pas, mais il lui dit clairement de se casser. Ils continuèrent à se regarder fixement en attendant que leur respiration ralentisse. Harry bougea, étendit sa main sur le bras de Severus. Ce dernier siffla de douleur. Harry retira sa main rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait souffrir ? »

« Une vieille blessure. » Répondit Severus, en enlevant son bras.

« Laisse-moi voir. » Harry avait remonté la manche avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

La marque était maintenant visible et laisser savoir à Severus que Lucius était proche de son but. Un frisson de peur descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale à cette idée. Mais il l'oublia rapidement. Harry émit un sifflement de surprise. Severus le regarda et vit que ses yeux étaient fixés sur la marque noire. La douleur l'obligea à baisser les yeux sur la marque : le jeune homme avait étendu sa main sur son bras et l'agrippait si fermement que les ongles arrachaient sa peau. Severus ne dit rien. Il regardait simplement les yeux d'Harry. Celui qui fut autrefois un sorcier se mit à trembler. Il comprit soudain. _Il se souvient. Ce qui a tout déclenché va maintenant le terminer._ Le silence se prolongea. Harry prit une inspiration spasmodique. Les tremblements continuèrent. Severus vit son regard s'aiguiser et se figer sur son visage.

« Snape. » Le mot, même sans la couche de dégoût et de haine qui l'entourait d'habitude dans sa bouche, était suffisant pour prouver à Severus que son assertion était exacte. Harry avait retrouvé la mémoire.

Un bref instant, Severus ferma les yeux et chercha le vernis de froid et de sarcasme à distiller dans sa voix, qui l'éloignait des autres et qui l'avait protégé si longtemps. C'était comme remettre une peau trois fois trop petite. Il résista au désir de se trémousser inconfortablement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux ils savaient qu'ils étaient aussi froids qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. Il rassembla tout le venin et le mordant qu'il put, pour affronter la situation.

« L'évidence ne vous a jamais échappé Potter. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Grogna Harry en lui lançant un regard noir. Il lâcha le bras de Severus et fit un pas en arrière.

Une part de Severus voulait rendre coup pour coup et faire souffrir Harry mais il soupira simplement, trop faible pour se battre. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps. Il se sentait vidé et vieux. Peut-être aussi, s'il se l'admettait, était-il un peu triste de perdre quelque chose dont il s'était seulement et très brièvement accordé l'aperçu.

« Vous vous souvenez toujours des cinq dernières années, donc vous vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous avez perdu la mémoire après avoir affronté Voldemort. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous avez quitté Poudlard, mais Lucius Malfoy s'est échappé pendant que d'autres mangemorts étaient capturés. Maintenant il essaie de rassembler les pouvoirs de Voldemort pour devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Weasley est maintenant auror et il le recherche. Granger est encore à Poudlard et elle enseigne les potions en attendant mon retour. Je suis ici à la demande de Dumbledore pour vous protéger de Lucius et voir essayer de restaurer votre mémoire. Apparemment c'était dans mes compétences. » Expliqua Severus sans émotion. _J'ai juste besoin de dormir. De prétendre que rien de tout cela ne s'est produit._

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais secoua la tête. Le silence retomba. Il se retourna pour regarder au-delà du balcon. Severus soupira à nouveau.

« Allez au lit. Dormez si vous êtes fatigués ou restez debout et réfléchissez. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Mais vous serez mieux à l'intérieur. »

Harry se retourna vers Severus et le dévisagea comme s'il essayait de trouver la solution d'un puzzle particulièrement difficile.

« Je serai là quand vous vous réveillerez, Potter. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions. Mais pour l'instant, essayez de dormir. Vous en avez besoin. » Lui dit Severus sur un ton léger. Il fit un geste vague en direction de la porte de la chambre.

Harry resta assis un peu plus longtemps puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa main toucha la poignée. Il lança un regard à Severus, et le vit effondré contre la rambarde, regardant au-delà du port. Comme s'il avait senti ses yeux sur lui, il murmura sans le regarder : « Bonsoir… Harry. » Harry s'arrêta quelques instants puis entra.

La porte se referma derrière 'Celui qui a Survécu'. Severus lâcha un autre soupir et s'appuya davantage sur la rambarde et regarda le ciel. _Ah Seigneur. Qu'ai-je fais ? _Severus n'avait pas de réponse. Il continua à regarder le ciel, les froides étoiles brûlaient à des millions de kilomètres de là. _Vous me faites confiances Albus ? Pourquoi ? Pour quoi ? Vous auriez dû accorder votre confiance à quelqu'un de plus valable. Il a retrouvé la mémoire, Albus. Me laisserez-vous rentrer maintenant ?_

Severus Snape resta assis là jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres deviennent grises, essayant désespérément de reconstruire les murs qu'il avait abandonnés, essayant d'oublier le mois et demi qui venait de s'écouler et essayant d'oublier le bref instant où il avait eu la fugace vision de quelque chose au-delà de ce qu'il avait toujours connu.


	8. Porter son fardeau

**Chapitre 8 : Porter son fardeau**

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde magique était malade, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il prétendit. Puisqu'il n'avait pas encore émergé de sa chambre, ses amis étaient allés frapper à la porte de sa chambre à travers laquelle des mots légèrement étouffés se faisaient entendre. Kevin essaya de l'ouvrir. Mais la porte était fermée. « Allez vous en, je suis malade. »

« Ca s'appelle une gueule de bois, Harry. » Lui expliqua Kevin. « On en a tous, quand on boit trop d'alcool. Sors de là et viens prendre un café. »

« Nous n'avons pas de café. » Lui rappela Ben de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Harry ne le sait pas. » Murmura Kevin.

« Je le sais maintenant. Allez vous en. » Vint la réponse obstinée.

Cate soupira : « Ainsi commence notre premier jour de vacances. »

Severus resta silencieux pendant le drame. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant pouvoir ignorer tout le monde. Il était presque midi et Harry n'avait pas l'air prêt à sortir. Il ne tint pas compte du nombre de fois où ses amis étaient venus essayer de lui faire ouvrir la porte. _J'avais cru, quelque part, que vous étiez au-delà d'une telle étroitesse d'esprit, Potter. Apparemment j'avais une trop haute opinion de vous, _pensa Severus. Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui.

« Severus ? Est ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Kévin avec hésitation : Pour qui que ce soit d'autre, il s'agissait d'une question légitime. Severus était assis en silence. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et était dans la même chaise, dans un coin de la pièce, depuis que Ben avait courageusement été le premier des quatre à se lever.

Il était encore emmitouflé dans son pyjama noir, qui accentuait sa peau blanche jusqu'à lui donner une teinte cireuse. De généreux cercles noirs sous ses yeux attestaient d'une nuit blanche. Severus savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme.

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux : « Me demandes tu si je vais bien ou s'_il _va bien ? » Kevin sourit, gêné. « Un peu des deux. »

« Je vais bien. _Lui_ est apparemment malade. » Reprit Severus froidement. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau pour indiquer que la conversation était terminée. _Garder votre inquiétude pour ceux qui en ont besoin M. Ramsay. Je n'en ai certainement pas besoin. _Kevin ne connaissait sûrement pas aussi bien le langage corporel de Severus que les autres : « Vas-tu être malade toi aussi ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. »

« Merci, Monsieur Ramsay de me signaler mon apparence repoussante. Je ferai en sorte de rectifier cette insulte à votre délicate sensibilité dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. » Rétorqua Severus sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Hé, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… » Kevin commença s'excuser mais Severus le fit taire en agitant une main d'un air dédaigneux.

« Si vous êtes un peu dessoulés, pourquoi êtes vous encore ici à gâcher vos vacances ? » Demanda Severus. Il voulait juste que les autres s'en aillent et qu'ils le laissent tranquille. Il soupira silencieusement. Il savait qu'ils ne partiraient pas tant qu'il ne leur aurait pas donné une réponse qui apaise tout sentiment de culpabilité à laisser Harry derrière. Severus ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« Vous êtes ici pour vous amusez. Ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il est malade. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour le faire sortir de sa tanière. Rester ici et déprimer n'aidera personne. Sortez et amusez vous. Il ne vous le reprochera pas. Mais si vous ne sortez pas, il se blâmera lui-même. » _Je me fiche de la raison, tout ce que je veux c'est que vous partiez. _« Je resterai ici, au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose. »

« En es tu sûr ? » Demanda Cate.

« J'en suis sûr. »

« Merci Severus. » Dit Ben. « Harry est chanceux d'avoir un ami tel que toi. »

_Oh oui, effectivement. Fais attention à ce que cela ne lui arrive pas aux oreilles._

« Peut être que quand vous reviendrez il sera de meilleure humeur. » Une fois de plus, Severus ferma les yeux. _La conversation est terminée. Allez vous en._

Ils firent les derniers préparatifs et partirent. Severus les écouta paresseusement dire au revoir à Harry. Ils voulaient se rassurer, être sûr, qu'il ne leur en voudrait pas s'ils sortaient, lui assurer qu'ils penseraient à lui et espéraient qu'il irait très vite mieux. Finalement après ce qui sembla une éternité aux yeux de Severus ils partirent. Il resta assis sur sa chaise, en silence et sans bouger un quart d'heure de plus afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien partis et qu'ils ne revenaient pas parce qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose. _Il est temps de réparer ton désastre Severus. Il n'est bon pour personne d'agir ainsi. _Il se leva et étira les muscles qu'il n'avait pas utilisés ces dernières heures. Severus alla jusqu'à la chambre de Harry et frappa à la porte d'un coup sec.

« Ils sont partis Potter. Votre stupidité, ou comme tous les autres la considère, votre courage, vous a-t-il décidé à arrêter cette comédie et allez vous arrêter de vous cacher comme un lâche et sortir ? » Railla-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement quelques instants après et révéla Harry, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, de façon sportive, et assez ironiquement, avec un pyjama assorti. « Allez vous vous attaquer de nouveau à moi, Rogue ? Ou avez-vous décidé de ne plus molester vos étudiants ? »

« L'alcool vous a-t-il embrouillé ce qu'il vous reste de cerveau, si vous en avez réellement eu un, un jour ? Vous semblez avoir oublié que c'est vous, et non moi qui a initié la petite farce de la nuit dernière. » Dit Severus d'un ton brusque.

Harry rétrécit les yeux : « Ecoutez moi, espèce de bâtard dédaigneux, si vous pensez une minute pouvoir venir ici et foutre ma vie… »

« Contrairement à la croyance populaire, la vulgarité n'aide personne à croire que vous êtes d'une manière ou d'une autre devenu mature. »L'interrompit Severus.

Harry fit involontairement un pas en avant, l'air menaçant. Severus ne pu que sourire avec dédain : « Allez y Potter, prouvez moi que j'ai tort. » Il y eu un temps mort, si bien que Severus se demanda si Harry allait le frapper. Mais le jeune homme expira et fit un pas en arrière : « Je ne vous donnerai pas cette satisfaction. » Siffla Harry, se retournant pour entrer dans sa chambre.

« Arrêtez vous maintenant ou je vous jette un sort. »

Harry grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et tourbillonna sur lui-même. « Que voulez vous ? »

« Que vous arrêtiez de vous comportez comme un enfant. »

« Vous êtes mal placé pour me demander cela. » Grommela Harry. « Pourquoi ne retournez vous pas rampez sous un quelconque rocher ? Laissez moi seul. »

« Albus Dumbledore m'a envoyé ici pour une raison précise Potter. Je resterai ici tant qu'il ne me rappellera pas à Poudlard. Donc vous pouvez ou grandir et passer outre cela ou vous pouvez continuer à agir comme un enfant moldu de trois ans. »

« Vous m'avez fait sortir pour une raison ? Donnez la moi et laissez moi seul. »

_Tour va absolument bien, Severus. Bravo pour ta formidable performance. _« J'ai pensé qu'il vous serez bénéfique de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. » dit Severus lentement.

« Ce qui me serait bénéfique serait de vous savoir sacrément loin d'ici. » Marmonna Harry entre ses dents. Il fit un geste de la main : « Bien, allez y. »

Severus dû se forcer à contrôler son impulsion. Il était sur le point de faire un commentaire particulièrement hostile. « Peut être ne réalisez vous pas à quel point la situation est sérieuse. Lucius Malfoy essaiera de … »

« Oui, oui. De me tuer. Je sais. » L'interrompit Harry. « J'étais là et j'ai déjà vécu ça pendant sept ans avec Voldemort. Vous, mangemort, êtes incroyablement ennuyeux. L'un de vous décide d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un et au lieu d'apprendre des erreurs passées, vous refaire les vieilles mêmes erreurs. Je sais que vous ne savez pas qui est Albert Einstein mais il a marqué un point. La stupidité c'est de faire la même chose encore et encore en espérant que les résultats soient diffèrent. »

Severus dû s'empêcher de tressaillir, _vous mangemort,_ « Albus prend cela très au sérieux. » dit Severus avec calme. « Peut être le devriez vous, vous aussi avant de finir comme vos parents, mort. »

La couleur s'effaça du visage de Harry quand la balle atteignit sa cible. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux encore quelques instants puis Harry tourna les talons, rentra dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Severus fut surpris quand une minute plus tard, il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait.

* * *

« Et je suis presque tombé par-dessus bord. » Kevin finit ainsi le compte rendu de leur journée.

« Je sais que tu aurais aimé faire un tour de bateau dragon » dit Ben en regardant Harry. « Nous pouvons y retourner demain. »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. » Reprit Harry en levant les bras pour se défendre. « Je suis sûre que c'est si passionnant que tu ne le fais qu'une seule fois dans une vie. »

_Excellente performance Potter. Vous avez réussi à tous les convaincre que tout est parfaitement normal. _Severus n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que les autres étaient revenus dans la soirée. En fait, il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Harry un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il était en ce moment, assis, sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, et lisait un magasine qu'il avait trouvé_. J'aurais dû penser à emmener un livre pour ce merveilleux voyage. _Severus jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture du magasine. _Qui peut lire une telle chose ? Si je dois encore faire un test de plus pour déterminer si je suis une jeune femme sûre de moi ou si mon petit copain et moi sommes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, je pense que je vais me jeter par la fenêtre. »_

« Donc, que faisons nous demain ? » Demanda Cate en regardant tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Et bien, nous pourrions aller à l'aquarium. » Répondit Ben. « J'ai toujours voulu y aller. »

« Seulement si nous assistons à la parade des dauphins. » Dit Kevin à haute voix. « Avec mes parents nous sommes allés au Monde Sous Marin quand j'étais petit et nous avons assisté aux acrobaties des dauphins. C'est ce que je préfère. »

« Qu'en penses tu Harry ? Partant pour l'aquarium ? » Demanda Ben à Harry.

« En fait, je pense que vous allez à nouveau devoir sortir sans moi, les gars... » Répondit il. « J'ai été terriblement malade aujourd'hui et je ne me sens toujours pas très bien. C'est une sorte de virus, je crois. Je ne veux pas que vous l'attrapiez, les gars. Mais, » s'amenda Harry en voyant la mine renfrognée de ses amis, « Si je me sens mieux, je viendrai. »

« D'accord. » Agréa Kevin. « Tu n'auras qu'à te sentir mieux alors. Nos vacances ne seront pas drôles si tu ne sors pas avec nous Harry. »

« Il suffit que vous vous amusiez pour moi. » Insista Harry. « Je ne veux vraiment pas gâcher le voyage et il vaut mieux que je reste ici pour me reposer, ainsi je me remettrai plus rapidement. »

_Depuis quand êtes vous devenus un tel menteur Potter ? C'est une caractéristique des serpentards, pas des griffondors. Vous feriez mieux de faire attention ou vous allez devenir ce que vous détestez le plus._

* * *

Cette nuit là, Severus était assis sur sa chaise quand il vit dans un flash une chouette sur la rambarde du balcon. Il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre coulissante et regarda dehors. Ses soupçons furent confirmés. Il s'agissait bien d'un hibou postal. Après une inspection approfondie, il s'avéra qu'il n'apportait pas de lettre du directeur. Cependant Severus connaissait suffisamment bien Albus pour savoir qu'il voulait que Severus lui donne des nouvelles. Severus fouilla donc les tiroirs du bureau qui était dans la pièce. Il trouva un bloc note et arracha une feuille de papier, prit un stylo, sortit sur le balcon où les lumières de la ville lui permirent de voir suffisamment pour écrire un rapport lisible.

_Albus,_

_Vous serez content d'apprendre que Potter a retrouvé la mémoire. Quelque soit le sort que Voldemort lui a lancé, il a été détruit dès qu'il a vu la marque noire sur mon bras. Elle était bien visible la nuit dernière, bien plus que les fois précédentes. Je crois que Potter a pensé que j'avais une sorte de crise et a essayé de m'aider. La vue de la marque a fait ressurgir ses souvenirs, et en même temps son sentiment de haine à mon égard. _

_Il a négligé de passer du temps avec ses amis, leur a menti en prétendant être malade et est resté caché dans sa chambre toute la journée._

_Les seuls mots que nous avons échangés aujourd'hui furent des mots de colère faits davantage pour blesser que pour aider. Nous sommes revenus à notre point de départ, Albus. Je ne lui suis plus d'aucune utilité. Il m'a fait savoir qu'il souhaitait me voir partir._

_Est-ce assez maintenant ? Puis je rentrer à la maison ? Il a retrouvé la mémoire maintenant et a été capable de détruire Voldemort tout seul. Tout ce que je fais ici provoque sa contrariété et l'oblige à se tenir éloigner de ses amis. Je ne peux plus l'aider Albus. Je suis fatigué. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison._

_Severus Rogue._

Il plia la lettre et la donna au hibou. Il regarda l'oiseau s'envoler dans la nuit. _Nous sommes pareil toi et moi. Nous avons la capacité de nous envoler mais nous sommes touts les deux enchaînés au même homme. Aucun de nous n'est libre._

* * *

Ce ne fut pas une surprise. Harry ne sortit pas avec ses amis. Le seul progrès, même s'il fut mince, fut qu'il abandonna l'enceinte de la chambre en faveur de la pièce principale dans laquelle se trouvait la télévision. Il continua à ignorer Severus et ce dernier ne fit pas l'effort d'essayer de lui parler. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Severus ne voyait pas de raison d'essayer.

_Ca n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Albus ne verra certainement aucune raison de m'obliger à rester ici et je pourrai rentrer. Je ne serai pas contre quelques heures dans mes cachots, seul avec mes potions. J'en ai été loin trop longtemps. _Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry qui regardait fixement la télé. _Tu ne la regardes même pas. Tu ne te concentres de cette manière que lorsque tu essayes d'éviter quelque chose. _Il focalisa son attention sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Severus interdit à son esprit toute pensée liée à Harry. Bientôt il serait de retour à la maison et Harry Potter pourrait rester à l'hôtel et y rôtir pour ce qu'il s'y intéressait.

Il était presque seize heures quand le hibou revint. _Juste pour cette fois s'il vous plait, Albus. _Severus s'obligea à avancer lentement pour récupérer la lettre qu'il voyait enroulée autour de la patte du hibou. Dès qu'il eu la lettre dans la main, le hibou déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Severus n'y prêta aucune attention. Il déplia la lettre et la lu.

_Severus,_

_La nouvelle que vous nous avez fait parvenir est en effet, bienvenue. Harry a retrouvé la mémoire. Peut être tout ne se déroule-t-il pas aussi mal que je le craignais après tout. Je suis pourtant dans le regret de devoir refuser votre requête de revenir à Poudlard. Lucius n'a pas encore été appréhendé et nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il n'est plus en Angleterre. J'ai besoin que vous restiez auprès d'Harry. J'ai besoin que vous le protégiez. Je ne peux qu'insister : conformez vous à cette tache Severus. Une grande part de cette affaire réside dans la confiance que vous me portez, la même que celle que je vous porte depuis des années. Faites simplement de votre mieux. C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Severus regarda la lettre fixement un bon moment avant que son regard ne se dirige vers le port. Sa main s'était inconsciemment serrée autour du papier, la réduisant en une balle. _Ce ne sera jamais assez, n'est ce pas, Albus ? Je serai toujours votre animal de compagnie, votre mangemort, celui que vous avez réussi à apprivoiser, celui que vous gardez à la laisse de votre pardon. Je déteste cela. Je déteste la folie de ces moldus, je déteste la manière dont… »_Severus arrêta net sa pensée._ Peut être est ce moi que je déteste. _Il soupira. _Très bien Albus. Vous avez gagné, comme toujours. Je resterai puisque vous me l'ordonner. Je resterai parce que vous avez été le seul à voir au-delà de mes erreurs passées. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce sera difficilement suffisant._

Il enfouit la lettre dans sa poche, se retourna et entra à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la fenêtre quand il vit Harry le regarder froidement. « Est-ce là tant attendu rappel ? »

Severus rétrécit les yeux : « Je sais que tel est votre souhait, mais je dois vous informer que non. Il s'agit de mon ordre de rester ici pour jouer les nounous. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, la haine dans ses yeux luisait comme des cubes de glace. « Quel dommage, j'avais tant espéré ne plus jamais vous revoir. »

« Le sentiment, Monsieur Potter, est plus que réciproque, je vous l'assure. » Dit Severus glacial.

* * *

_Encore une nuit sans dormir. Je commence à croire que ça va être l'une des nombreuses que je vais avoir._ Pensa Severus, debout sur le balcon. Il observait le port. _Dieux du ciel dites moi ce que je fais ici ?_ D'une main longue et fine, il repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. _« Une grande part de cette affaire réside dans la confiance que vous me portez, la même que je vous porte depuis des années. ». Si vous me faites tellement confiance Albus, pourquoi ne me dites vous pas ce que vous me cachez et pourquoi vous le cachez ? Pensez vous que je sois si stupide, que je suis aveugle sur le fait que je suis, soit disant, le plus logique choix pour cette stupide mission ? Pensiez vous que j'oublierais les années d'inimitié que nous avons passé ensemble ? Pensiez vous que l'un de nous aimerait suffisamment l'autre pour que l'on puisse finalement passer outre ces années et que l'on puisse s'entendre. Je n'ai pas essayer de le faire renvoyer de Poudlard juste pour voir si j'en étais capable et il n'a pas essayé de me faire mettre à la porte parce qu'il pensait que ça pourrait être amusant. Est-ce que vous réfléchissez vraiment ?_

Il ne souhaitait pourtant pas de mal au directeur mais Severus, n'avait pas une nature suffisamment généreuse pour croire que toutes les actions d'Albus étaient les bonnes choses à faire. _Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Albus. Et cela est une des votre. Vous mettez sa vie dans mes mains alors que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas envoyé Lupin ou Black ? Je ne pense pas connaître un jour la réponse. N'importe lequel aurait mieux convenu dans ce rôle de mentor et d'ami que moi. Je ne suis même pas mon propre ami, comment pouvez vous vous attendre à ce que je sois le sien ? _

Severus soupira. _Nos vies ne prennent jamais le chemin que nous espérons. Allez viens, Lucius. Qu'on en finisse. Il est temps que l'on termine ce qui s'est passé entre nous. J'aurais dû savoir qu'un jour nous ne serions pas du même côté et que nous nous opposerions. Nous avons toujours eu des idées différentes sur la manière de conduire nos vies, nous n'avons jamais été d'accord sur ce qui constitue notre meilleur intérêt. _

Severus tourna la tête, les rafales de vent sur son visage lavaient ses sentiments. _Rester à broyer du noir ne résoudra pas mes problèmes. Je me demande quand je suis devenu si faible et si fou. _Une vague image traversa son esprit : il faisait nuit et ils étaient tous réunis dans une petite chambre. Severus regardait Harry et ses amis jouer à quelque chose qu'ils avaient appelé un jeu vidéo. Il rit sarcastiquement, incapable de s'arrêter. _Comme si cet idiot avait eu un impact sur ma vie, en dehors d'être à l'origine de cette stupide mission. _Une autre image s'imposa à son esprit : Harry face à lui, se reculant, ses yeux verts remplis de haine et de dégoût. _Par l'Enfer, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de cet endroit. _Pensa Severus en interdisant à ces images tout passage._ La stupidité collective de ces personnes est en train de déteindre sur moi. _

_J'ai assez broyé de noir pour ce soir. _Severus s'écarta de la rambarde et retourna dans la pièce en fermant doucement la fenêtre derrière lui. Il regarda la chaise qu'il commençait à considérer comme la sienne. _Pas ce soir. Je crois que je vais _essayer_ de dormir un peu. _Il se dirigea vers le canapé, arrangea les coussins et se coucha. Il regarda très brièvement la porte de la chambre de Harry. _Tu te mets tes amis à dos avec ces absurdités, Potter. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un qui est d'habitude si heureux et plein de vie se comporte de cette façon. Tu ne me remercieras pas pour ce que je vais faire, mais je ne peux pas te permettre de continuer comme ça indéfiniment. Au final, ça n'aide personne._

* * *

_Ce comportement ridicule va prendre fin maintenant. _Pensa sombrement Severus quand il vit que Harry continuait à se morfondre et à se prétendre malade. Non seulement, il commençait à gâcher les vacances de ses amis qui commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui, mais en plus, son comportement puéril agaçait tant Severus qu'il était prêt à le frapper. Il attendit le départ des amis de Harry, ce qu'ils ne firent pas sans exprimer leur inquiétude à leur ami morose et leur espoir qu'il aille mieux très bientôt. Severus quitta avec raideur le balcon, laissa la fenêtre entrouverte et se tourna pour faire face à Harry qui l'ignorait délibérément.

« Monsieur Potter, venez ici. » Lui ordonna Severus du ton « discute avec moi à tes propres risques » qu'il utilisait dans sa classe. Harry n'obéit pas immédiatement mais leva la tête. « Que voulez vous ? » Grogna-t-il en regardant à gauche du visage de Severus. Ce furent les premiers mots qu'Harry lui adressait depuis leur dispute, deux jours auparavant.

« Maintenant Monsieur Potter. » fut la réponse de Severus. Il lui tourna le dos et alla sur le balcon. Derrière lui, il entendit le jeune homme grommeler dans sa barbe. Il se leva de sa chaise et suivit Severus. Une fois dehors, il se retourna vers son aîné et lui envoya un regard noir. « Vous voulez rejouer la scène de l'autre nuit ? » Claqua t il avec colère. « C'est ce que l'on fait ici ? »

Un bref instant, Severus fut tenté de le gifler. Mais il savait qu'il provoquerait encore plus de problèmes s'il agissait par impulsion. Il effaça son irritation et se tourna vers la ville étendue devant eux. « Regardez par ici, Monsieur Potter. »

Du coin de l'œil il vit Harry jeter un regard. Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers lui, une grimace en guise de sourire. « Ouais c'est une ville. Belle affaire. Avons-nous fini maintenant ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et réitéra. « Regardez Monsieur Potter, ouvrez les yeux et regardez. »

Comme s'il savait que Severus n'allait pas le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse, Harry exhala un profond soupir d'agacement et se tourna vers la ville. « Très bien, je regarde. Et maintenant ? »

« Combien de personnes habitent cette ville à votre avis ? » Demanda Severus avec rhétorique. Son regard s'attarda sur la ville. « Combien de vies cette ville contient elle ? Maintenant prenez toutes les villes de tous les pays du monde et toutes les maisons de ces gens qui ont choisi d'y vivre. A ce moment précis, tous ces gens sont en bas et vivent leur vie simple et commune, sans savoir qu'il existe des personnes telles que nous dans le monde. » Le regard de Severus s'arrêta sur Harry. « Combien de moldus connaissent ils l'existence du monde sorcier ? »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil confus. « Où voulez vous ne venir, Rogue ? »

« Toutes ces personnes » Severus fit un geste qui engloba non seulement ceux devant eux mais aussi ceux du monde entier. « sont complètement ignorantes du fait qu'ils partagent leur monde avec d'autres. Toute leur technologie ne pourra pas les protéger d'un seul sorcier ou d'une seule sorcière versé dans la magie noire. Un revolver n'est pas une protection contre _Avada Kedavra._ »

« Je ne comprends toujours… »

« Vous êtes leur protection Harry Potter. »

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise.

« Vous êtes né avec la responsabilité de protéger ces gens. » Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Tous ces gens, dans le monde entier, vous regarde, qu'ils le sachent ou non, en espérant que vous les protégerez. »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé cela. » Explosa Harry, incapable de contenir la colère qu'il ressentait. « Je n'ai jamais voulu être Celui qui a Survécu ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être une célébrité dans le monde sorcier ! Pensez vous que j'apprécie la manière dont tout le monde murmure derrière mon dos et la manière qu'ils ont de me montrer du doigt ? Pensez vous que j'ai aimé avoir sur mes épaules la responsabilité de devoir arrêter Voldemort ? Je détestais cela. Tout ce que je voulais c'était d'être comme tout le monde. Je ne voulais pas que les gens me vénère, je ne voulais pas que les gens aient peur de moi. Pendant sept ans j'ai été jugé par la cicatrice sur mon front. Pendant sept ans _je _n'avais pas d'importance, seule ma cicatrice comptait. »

Harry regarda la ville et prit une profonde inspiration. « Je suis venu ici et je me suis fait des amis. Et vous savez quoi ? Ils ne s'intéressent pas à ma cicatrice ; ils n'ont pas essayé de se rapprocher de moi à cause de la célébrité que j'ai subie en ne mourrant pas quand j'aurais dû. Ils voient simplement Harry Potter, un gars qui vient d'Angleterre et qui a une famille merdique. Ils ont appris à _me _connaître, Rogue. » Il regarda à nouveau Severus, « pas ma cicatrice. »

« La cicatrice fait partie de toi et elle contribue à ce que tu es, Harry, mais elle ne te définit pas, à moins que tu ne le lui permette. Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de ce que tu es, qu'importe à quel point tu le souhaites. » Dit Severus calmement.

« J'étais normal, j'étais heureux. Et vous arrivez. Je redeviens soudain Celui qui a Survécu. Je suis le maudit héros qui a, une fois de plus, le devoir d'arrêter le vilain démon. » Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne veux plus être le héros. Je ne l'ai jamais demandé et je ne l'ai jamais voulu. »

« Une personne qui se trouve dans le rôle du héros ne veut jamais l'être, Harry. Ils sont comme toi, ils espèrent qu'il y aura quelqu'un d'autre vers qui ils pourront se tourner, quelqu'un pour porter le fardeau de la responsabilité à leur place. »

La colère avait disparu des yeux de Harry et était remplacé par la lassitude de la tristesse que Severus avait vue dans ses propres yeux, bien trop de fois. _On t'a attribué ce fardeau bien trop souvent. Je ne peux pas te rendre l'innocence que cette vie t'a volée, mais peut être que je peux t'aider à comprendre._

_« _Je suis fatigué Rogue. Je suis fatigué d'être celui vers qui l'on se tourne quand on a besoin d'aide. Je ne peux plus le porter. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour le porter seul. »

« On ne donne à personne une charge qu'il ne peut pas porter Harry. Tu as tort quand tu dis que tu n'es pas assez fort comme tu as tort de dire que tu es seul pour porter ce fardeau. »

Harry rit amèrement. « Je ne vois personne d'autre se tenir ici Rogue. Je ne vois personne d'autre capable de continuer à avancer après _Avada Kedavra._ »

« Toi seul peut faire face aux ténèbres et les dissoudre, c'est vrai. Mais es-tu seul dans ta mission ? Que dire d'Hermione Granger qui en ce moment même est en train d'enseigner à des gosses ignorants, pour t'aider ? Ou de Ronald Weasley qui recherche un homme susceptible de le tuer pour que tu n'ais pas à le faire cette fois ? Que dire d'eux ? Ou de tous les autres qui étaient derrière toi toutes ces années pour t'aider, pour se battre à tes côtés, te donner leur force ? »

Harry le regarda incapable de parler. Il n'y avait pas de malice dans la voix de Rogue. Il n'y avait pas d'amertume ni de dédain. A ce moment là, il était juste un homme essayant de son mieux de donner un avis à quelqu'un qui en avait désespérément besoin. Il était davantage comme l'homme qu'Harry avait appris à connaître depuis le début du semestre et moins comme le maître des potions qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, à Poudlard. Harry se trouva incapable de briser cette étrange atmosphère qui leur était tombédessus, incapable de retrouver l'humeur morose qu'il avait ces derniers jours.

« Tu n'es pas seul Harry » dit Severus avec calme. « Tu ne l'as jamais été. Toute ta vie des personnes se sont tenues derrière toi et se sont battues à tes côtés. Elles se sont tenues juste derrière toi pour t'aider à porter ce fardeau, toute ta vie et toute la leur. Et tant que tu vis, Harry Potter, elles continueront à le faire.

Ils restèrent assis, à se dévisager. Les derniers mots de Severus s'étaient évanouis depuis longtemps. Il y avait une note de finalité dans sa voix. Harry savait qu'il avait fini, qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire. Soudain Harry compris pourquoi Severus lui avait dit cela. Il avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour le tirer de cet abîme dans lequel il sombrait un peu plus en s'apitoyant sur lui-même. Severus avait dit exactement c qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

« Merci » Murmura Harry. Il hésitait à prononcer les mots, mais il était plus réticent encore à ne pas les dire. Ils s'étaient parlés à cœur ouvert pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, pour la première fois depuis que chacun d'eux savait qui était l'autre, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation normale. Aucun ne cherchait à blesser l'autre en lui envoyant la meilleure insulte qu'il puisse trouver. Harry ne voulait pas commettre l'erreur de laisser échapper cela.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus.

« Pour être ici : pour m'avoir protégé pendant des années sans jamais rien n'attendre en retour, sans jamais recevoir la moindre gratitude. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile et je sais que je n'ai pas dû rendre les choses faciles avec mon comportement. »

«Il n'y a pas de quoi. La compréhension d'un enfant n'est pas celle d'un homme.» Répondit Severus, surpris qu'Harry le remercie pour quelque chose qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une constante corvée. La conversation était terminée et Harry était apparemment sorti de son mutisme. Il savait qu'ils allaient recommencer à grogner et à s'insulter. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur quand Harry le rappela.

« Severus. »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Cela, et le fait qu'il n'y avait pas le ton de dégoût et de haine qui entouraient la prononciation de son nom d'habitude, provoqua la curiosité de Severus qui se retourna. « Oui ? »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux sans tressaillir, les yeux sincère et ouvert « quand le temps viendra pour toi, je serai là, je me tiendrai derrière toi. Tu ne serais pas seul. Je te le jure. »

Severus écarquilla les yeux : « Tu n'as pas besoin de… »

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin. » Il y avait une calme dignité dans la voix d'Harry, quelque chose que Severus n'avait jamais vu avant.

Autrefois dire ces mots auraient heurté sa fierté, mais ils lui vinrent facilement : « Merci. » Harry lui sourit, d'un sourire vrai et épanouit. Pour la première fois Severus s'autorisa à lui rendre son sourire. Ce n'était qu'un petit sourire, mais ce fut suffisant. Il y aurait eu tant de choses à dire mais les mots ne furent pas prononcés. Ils n'étaient pas nécessaires. A ce moment là, ils se comprenaient bien plus qu'auparavant. Pendant un instant, il n'y eu plus de murs entre eux. Peut être n'étaient ils plus réellement amis, mais ils n'étaient plus ennemis. La haine de ces onze dernières années avait été remplacée par quelque chose d'autre, un sens de la camaraderie qui n'existait pas avant. Quelque soit leurs désaccords, ils savaient qu'il existait maintenant entre eux une sorte de compréhension. Et même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'admettrait consciemment, ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls.


	9. La fête est terminée

**Chapitre 9 : la fête est terminée**

« Hé, Kevin ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » Demanda Harry. Il regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur.

« Ce n'est pas moi. » Nia Kevin avec véhémence. « C'est de la faute de Ben. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ben. Il abandonna sa dispute avec Cate. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur les émissions à regarder. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Rien, je ne t'accusais absolument pas. » Il s'arrêta. « A moins que tu n'ais fait quelque chose ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » Répondit Kevin lentement. « Vas-tu me crier après ? »

« Pour quoi ? Tu as dit que tu n'avais rien fait ! » S'exclama Harry, frustré. « Si je voulais te crier après, j'aurais commencé. Je n'aurais pas demandé d'abord à te parler. »

« Tu cries maintenant. » Lui signala Kevin dans sa barbe.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? » Lui demanda Cate.

« Oh ouais. » La rassura t-il. « Je vais bien. »

Cate le regarda simplement. Harry avait le sentiment qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Avant que Severus n'arrive, Harry lui aurait probablement demandé son avis avant d'aller voir Kevin. Mais l'intimité qui les liait semblait avoir disparu. Il y avait une tension entre eux où il n'y avait avant qu'une profonde amitié. Et bien, que Harry refusait d'y penser, il savait que Severus en était la cause.

Ben décida que si Kevin avait des ennuis, lui, ne risquait rien. Il reprit don son argument avec Cate, entraînant les pensées de la jeune fille loin de Harry. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil vers Severus qui était une fois de plus assis sur sa chaise et lisait un autre magasine. Celui-ci lui convenait davantage : il traitait des différentes plantes et herbes. Harry avait feuilleté le premier, celui que Severus avait lu les trois derniers jours et lui avait proposé d'aller en chercher un autre avec lui dans une boutique de cadeaux en bas de l'hôtel. Après la manière dont il avait agi, Harry avait été surpris quand Severus l'avait simplement jaugé du regard avant d'accepter son offre.

Severus sentit son regard sur lui et leva les yeux de son magasine. Il rencontra ses yeux. Il haussa son sourcil percé, d'un air interrogateur. _Je vais devoir lui en parler quand les choses se seront un peu tassées. Je veux savoir qui lui a suggéré. Je parie qu'il s'est mis très en colère. _Pensa Harry avec amusement. Il secoua la tête légèrement pour répondre à la question muette posée par les yeux de Severus.

Depuis leur conversation plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient réussi à se parler avec seulement quelques légères insultes. Harry savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il s'agissait de Severus Snape après tout et être sarcastique et insultant faisait partie de sa personnalité. Mais c'était suffisant pour l'instant, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réglé leurs affaires.

_Tu n'as pas été d'une grande aide, _se dit Harry. _Entre ta petite performance cette nuit-là et ton comportement après, tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas jeté tes petites fesses par-dessus le balcon pour se débarrasser de toi. _Il lança un dernier regard vers Severus avant de se détourner. _Nous devrons avoir une conversation à ce sujet à un moment où à un autre, Severus. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement prétendre que ça n'est jamais arrivé._

« Alors allons-nous oui ou non parler ? » Lui demanda Kevin en coupant court aux songes d'Harry. « Si c'est quelque chose de mal, j'aimerais autant qu'on en finisse maintenant. »

« Là, viens avec moi. » Harry se leva, agrippa le bras de Kevin, le tira vers la fenêtre et le poussa sur le balcon. Harry le suivit et la ferma derrière lui, conscient des regards curieux que tous lui lançaient. Il y avait une étincelle dans les yeux noirs de Severus qui lui faisait dire que son aîné savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire à Kevin. Et au lieu de lire de la colère et de la condamnation comme il s'y attendait, il ne vit que de l'acceptation.

« Hum, oh » Marmonna Kevin avec suspicion. « C'est privé. Tu _vas_ me crier après. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis sérieux, Kevin, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, c'est tout. »

Kevin le regarda. « Alors tu aurais dû parler avec Ben, pas avec moi. C'est lui le sérieux, Harry. Il est mieux placé que moi pour te donner de bons conseils. Je suis juste le clown du groupe. »

« Je pense que tu es parfait pour parler. » Lui dit Harry honnêtement. « C'est pourquoi- » Il regarda à travers la vitre et constata qu'ils étaient encore observés. « Merde, viens par ici. » Il s'interrompit et le poussa pour qu'ils ne soient pas vus de l'intérieur. « C'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi toi et non Ben. »

Kevin le regarda d'un air sceptique. « Si tu le dis. Je ferai de mon mieux Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« As-tu déjà fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide ? » Lui demanda t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Il reformula sa phrase. « Je veux dire _vraiment_ stupide. Pas dingue, ni drôle. Je veux dire, j'ai vraiment dû perdre l'esprit. »

« Une ou deux fois. » Répondit Kevin avec sérieux, en y réfléchissant.

« Y a-t-il eu des conséquences qui ne soient pas terribles ? »

« Une seule fois. » Répondit Kevin, d'une voix calme.

Il y eut un moment de silence et tous les deux observaient la ville au-delà de la rambarde. Kevin soupira finalement et regarda Harry. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'avais bu. »

« Tu as couché avec quelqu'un, c'est ça ? » Lui demanda Kevin en secouant la tête. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu t'étais protégé. »

Harry le dévisagea, horrifié. « Quoi ? Oh mon dieu, non ! » Une image lui traversa rapidement l'esprit mais il se hâta de la supprimer. « Je ne serais pas là sur le balcon avec toi si c'était le cas. Je me serais jeté par la fenêtre. »

« Ah, eh bien, que s'est-il passé, alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Eh bien, peut-être que je sais, mais je ne voulais certainement pas... Encore que, je n'étais pas… Non, je n'ai définitivement pas réfléchi. Peut-être que j'ai trop réfléchi. Je ne sais pas, ça n'a aucun sens, merde. »

Kevin leva les bras. « Whoa, arrête. Tout ce que je comprends de ce charabia est confus. »

« J'avais bu, j'étais tendu et je ne pensais ni clairement ni logiquement… »

« Qu'as-tu _fais_ ? » Lui demanda Kevin frustré. « J'ai compris que tu ne te contrôlais pas vraiment, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que tu as fait. » Harry baragouina une réponse. Il articula si bien, que ça ne ressemblait pas à de l'anglais. « Harry, si tu veux mon aide, tu dois parler de façon à ce que je puisse te comprendre. »

« J'ai embrassé quelqu'un. » Confessa Harry calmement.

Kevin le dévisagea d'un air ébahi. « D'accord. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien, beaucoup de personnes en embrassent d'autres. C'est normal. » Lui expliqua Kevin en essayant de découvrir l'origine de son problème. « Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de rendez-vous, mais il n'y a rien de mal à embrasser quelqu'un. »

« Ca l'est s'il souffre et que tu profites de lu !» Claqua Harry. Il qui grogna et souhaita pouvoir rattraper son commentaire.

Kevin cligna des yeux. « Attends, trois choses. Un, qui est-ce ? Deux, souffrir de quelle façon ? Et trois, c'est un gars ? »

« Est-ce que le 'qui' est vraiment important ? » Se déroba Harry.

« Je pense que le qui est la raison pour laquelle tu m'en parles. » Contra Kevin. « Si tu as peur que je pense moins de bien de toi ou que je ne sois plus ton ami parce que tu as embrassé un gars, tu te trompes. »

« C'était Severus. »

Kevin siffla. « Ne laisse jamais personne dire que tu es un lâche. »

« Quoi ? » Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Et bien, il a cette aura, _si tu t'approches de moi, je te tue, _» Répondit Kevin. « Je n'aurais jamais eu le cran de l'embrasser, même si j'y ai souvent pensé. Et bien que je sois sacrément jaloux que tu l'aies fait, si tu me racontes tout et que tu me laisses vivre par procuration, je te pardonnerai. » Quand Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, Kevin rit. « Oh Harry, allons. Tu sais que je suis gay. Peut-être pas consciemment mais tu le sais. Autrement tu ne m'aurais pas choisi comme confident. »

Harry ferma la bouche, même s'il dévisageait toujours Kevin, en état de choc. « Tu parles comme Ben, d'une manière psychanalytique. »

Kevin lui fit un sourire goguenard. « Et à ton avis, qui m'a appris à faire ça, hein ? »

Harry avait de nouveau la bouche grande ouverte. « Tu veux dire… »

« Hélas, le secret le plus gardé de New York n'est plus un secret. » Soupira Kevin théâtralement.

« Je suis venu ici pensant te surprendre et tu viens juste de me voler la vedette. » Lui dit Harry.

« Harry, regarde-moi. » Kevin attendit qu'Harry le regarde dans les yeux. « Severus est un gars incroyablement chaud. Son humeur changeante le rend encore plus sexy. Si tu demandes aux autres, nous savons déjà que Cate l'a embrassé et tu sais que ça ne me dérangerait pas. Même Ben le ferait si on lui en donnait l'opportunité. Personne ne va penser moins de toi parce que tu l'as embrassé. Je ne trahirai pas ta confiance à moins que tu ne le veuilles. Donc, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

« Donc, je suppose que je suis gay, hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Es-tu attiré par les hommes ou juste par Severus ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. Quand je regardais quelqu'un à l'école, c'était toujours une jolie fille. »

« Donc, ça veut dire que tu es simplement attiré par Severus. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il m'attirait ! »

« Non, » Lui confirma Kevin, « Mais toute cette histoire que tu as faite à Cate pour l'avoir embrassé prend finalement sens. Tu n'étais pas jaloux qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à lui, tu étais jaloux parce que tu pensais qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à elle. »

« Il ne m'attire pas. » Maintint Harry, juste un peu trop têtu.

« Peut-être devrais-tu commencer par me dire comment c'est arrivé, alors. » Soupira Kevin.

« Ca s'est passé la nuit où nous sommes arrivés. Nous étions ici et il s'est effondré. Je croyais qu'il avait une attaque mais c'était une vieille douleur qui s'est réveillée. » Lui expliqua Harry. _Il s'agit en fait d'une blessure qu'il a reçue quand il a été marqué, devenant par-là, un partisan de Voldemort, un méchant sorcier qui a tué mes parents._ « J'étais inquiet et alors je l'ai embrassé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. A ce moment-là, il me semblait que c'était la chose à faire. Le sentiment s'est effacé immédiatement après. »_ Bien sur, après je me suis souvenu que moi aussi je suis un sorcier et je ne pouvais pas gérer cela. Je me suis donc enfui comme un gros bébé et j'ai prétendu être malade les jours suivants._

« Tu n'étais pas vraiment malade. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Je ne savais pas comment gérer ce que j'ai appris sur moi cette nuit là. » C'est la vérité, au moins._ Tu ne comprends pas Kevin, pas complètement et je ne peux pas te l'expliquer sans te dire ce que suis vraiment. Pour toi, il sera toujours que Severus, mon colocataire. Sauf qu'il ne l'est pas. Il est aussi le professeur Snape, un homme qui fut mon professeur dans une école de magie, qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, que je détestais autant qu'il me détestait, et pour ce que j'en sais qui aurait très bien pu aider Voldemort à tuer mes parents. S'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, ça n'aurait pas été si compliqué. Mais il n'est pas simplement Severus mon colocataire, mon ami. C' est Snape. J'ai embrassé Snape. Et jusqu'à ce matin, je ne savais pas si l'homme qui fut mon ami était une personne réelle ou s'il s'agissait d'un personnage qu'il avait crée dans le but de remplir sa mission pour Dumbledore._

_« _Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Lui demanda Kevin. « Tu semblais aller mieux cette après-midi. » Harry acquiesça et se concentra sur la conversation. « Ouais, demain je participerai à vos aventures. »

« Je suis content de l'entendre et je sais que Ben et Cate le seront aussi. » Lui assura Kevin. Il demanda ensuite. « En avez-vous déjà parlé tous les deux ? »

« Non, nous avons parlé d'autres choses, mais pas de cela. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. Plus, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. » _Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur de la haine que je verrai dans ses yeux._

« Vous devriez probablement en parler au plus tôt. Plus vous attendrez et plus ce sera dur. Et si par hasard vous voulez construire quelque chose de plus profond que de l'amitié, vous devrez en parler. » Lui conseilla Kevin. « Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui se règle tout seul. »

« Merci, Kevin » Harry lui sourit. « Tu vois, je savais que tu serais le bon choix. »

« Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider. Et si tu as besoin d'un avis ou si tu veux raconter les détails à quelqu'un, tu peux en parler à Ben ou à moi. » Kevin sourit avec espoir. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et eut un éclat de rire.

« En parlant de Ben, tu peux lui dire. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des choses à lui cacher. Ne le dis pas à Cate, c'est tout. D'accord ? » Harry rit d'un air gêné. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle me tue ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, pour avoir embrassé son homme. »

Kevin sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tes secrets sont bien gardés avec moi. »

_Si seulement ça pouvait se passer aussi bien quand je parlerai à Severus._

* * *

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir dans cette chaise ce soir. » Dit Harry à Severus sur le pas de la porte de la chambre.

Severus le regarda. « J'ai abandonné la chaise la nuit dernière en faveur du canapé. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »Lui répondit Harry. « Tu peux revenir dans la chambre. Je ne te crierai plus après. »

« Où est l'amusement alors ? » Severus fit un sourire en coin et dit plus sérieusement. « Es-tu absolument certain que c'est approprié_. »_

Harry soupira « Veux-tu simplement entrer, s'il te plait ? Nous devons parler de toute façon. »

Severus se leva avec réticence et entra. « N'as-tu pas déjà suffisamment parlé aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il de façon significative en jetant un regard vers la chambre que partageaient Ben et Kevin.

« Pas encore, » Marmonna Harry, faisant un geste pour inviter Severus à entrer. Il le suivit et ferma la porte.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Ils étaient debout, l'un face à l'autre. Harry gigotait nerveusement et Severus avait un visage sans expression. « Vous savez, Monsieur Potter, » Dit finalement Severus, « Avoir une discussion signifie que nous devons _parler_. »

« Merci de me le signaler. J'avais complètement oublié ce que parler voulait dire. » Bougonna Harry. Il se frotta ensuite le front et prit une profonde inspiration. « Ecoute… à propos de l'autre nuit, je- »Harry lança prudemment sa bombe, espérant que les bonnes paroles viendraient d'elles-mêmes.

Severus leva une main pour lui couper la parole, son problème résolu pour un temps. « Tu avais trop bu Harry et tu as été pris au dépourvu quand tu as été témoin de ma petite crise. Moi aussi, j'étais trop enchaîné à la douleur pour penser correctement. Ce qui s'est passé était une réponse naturelle à une expérience incroyablement bizarre qui contenait beaucoup trop de tension pour tous les deux. »

« Mais - »

« Je peux t'assurer que ça ne se reproduira jamais. » Il y eut une note de finalité dans la voix de Severus qui lui fit comprendre que le sujet était clos et qu'il n'y reviendrait jamais.

_Il te laisse une sortie, Harry, prends là ou risque de te faire rejeter pour la seconde fois avec tes absurdités. _Bien que ça n'ait pas été le genre de conversation à laquelle il s'était attendu, il n'allait pas argumenter là-dessus. Il n'avait jamais été suffisamment à l'aise avec ce sujet pour en discuter.

« Bon, » Lui dit Harry « Es-tu prêt à te coucher ou vas-tu dormir debout comme un cheval grand gros et grognon. » _Bon sang, pourquoi ai-je dit ça ?_

Severus haussa à nouveau un sourcil. « De toutes les choses dont j'ai été traité dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel, un 'cheval grand, gros et grognon' ? » Répondit Severus d'un air narquois.

Harry s'énerva tout seul. Il fit un geste en direction du lit. « Ecoute, viens. Je ne vais pas te mordre, ni te faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. » _Très bien, c'est comme ça. Je ne vais plus rien dire._

Au lieu de la crise à laquelle il s'attendait, Severus sourit avec malice. « Ah oui, voilà qui fait toute la différence. 'Franchement Albus, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Après tout, il a solennellement promis de ne pas me mordre.' »

Harry rit jusqu'à ce que les paroles de Severus prennent sens. Il s'arrêta brusquement. « Tu lui as raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Je lui ai dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur la situation actuelle. » Corrigea Severus. « J'ai utilisé ma discrétion pour déterminer ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et ce qu'il aimerait simplement savoir pour satisfaire sa curiosité. J'ai gardé toutes les lettres qu'il m'a envoyées. Quand nous retournerons à New York tu pourras les lire si tu le souhaites. »

« Merci, j'aimerais les lire. » Harry s'arrêta pour réfléchir. « Tu sais, tout s'éclaire maintenant. »

« Quoi donc ? » La voix de Severus était un peu étouffée. Il était penché et fouillait dans son sac. _Ah, oui. Pyjama, _pensa Harry en allant vers sa valise. « Les choses que tu as dites, toutes ces lettres que tu envoyais et celles que tu recevais. Je dois admettre que je me suis demandé ce que c'était, que peut-être tu avais une femme qui t'attendait quelque part et avec qui tu communiquais. »

Severus grogna. « Une femme, bien sur. Je me souviens distinctement t'avoir dit écrire à mes collègues. »

« Et bien oui, mais- » Harry éclata soudain de rire. Quand Severus se tourna vers lui, il rit encore plus.

« Oh non, ça recommence. »

« Qui était-ce ? » Parvint à demander Harry.

Severus le dévisagea. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. »

« Les pantalons ! Qui te les a envoyés ? »

« Je suppose que je ne dois pas espérer que tu aies conservé quelque once de respect pour ma personne, ces dernières semaines. » Grommela Severus en mettant son pyjama. « Minerva et ton amie Granger, pour répondre à ta question. » Dit-il un instant plus tard. Il avait l'air fâché par cette histoire.

« Je ne peux attendre pour revoir Hermione. » Dit Harry d'un ton plus intelligible. Il commençait à se calmer. « J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Mais le professeur MacGonagall ? » Il secoua la tête incrédule. « Je ne l'aurais pas deviné. »

« Minerva a un sens de l'humour très spécial. » Répondit Severus froidement. « Apparemment elle a donné des leçons à Granger. »

« Comment vont-ils ? » Lui demanda Harry en enfilant son pyjama. Il se retourna pour regarder Severus avec curiosité et juste un peu de nostalgie. « Sont-ils heureux ? »

« Ils ne t'ont pas oublié. » Répondit Severus à la question qu'Harry n'avait pas posée. « Ce fut difficile d'empêcher Weasley de transplaner ici quand Albus lui a dit où tu étais. Personne ne savait où tu étais ces cinq dernières années. Mais personne ne t'a oublié pendant ton absence. »

« J'ai hâte de les revoir. » Dit Harry quand il parvint à dénouer le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge en entendant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ? » Lui demanda Severus en le regardant attentivement. « Tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs maintenant. Tu peux retourner à Poudlard quand tu veux. »

Harry soupira. « J'ai passé presque trois ans de ma vie dans cette université. Je ne pas tout abandonner maintenant. Et je ne peux pas les quitter non plus. » Il fit un geste en direction de la porte, indiquant clairement qu'il parlait de ses nouveaux amis. « Je tiens à eux et ils ne le prendraient pas bien si je disparaissais un jour sans laisser la moindre trace. Je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé. » Insista Harry en rencontrant les yeux de Severus. « Je sais que les diplômes moldus ne signifient rien pour un sorcier, mais c'est important que je le fasse. C'est important pour moi. »

« Ils seront toujours là quand tu auras terminé ici. » Lui dit Severus. Harry fut surpris que Severus ne le pousse pas à quitter les moldus et leur monde le plus vite possible.

« Cela veut-il dire que tu doives rester ici avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai mon diplôme ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il se sentait un peu coupable de forcer son aîné à rester dans un endroit qu'il déteste, entouré de gens qu'il méprise.

« Seulement si Lucius décide d'attendre jusque là avant de faire un mouvement contre toi. » Répondit Severus, sa voix ne trahissait pas ce qu'il ressentait. « Je partirai quand Lucius sera arrêté. »

« Je parie que tu attends ce jour avec impatience. » Devina Harry. Il éteignit la lumière avant que Severus ne puisse le regarder. Harry sentit une pointe de déception en pensant à son départ et il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Severus, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'expliquer. « Allez, viens, c'est l'heure de se coucher. »

« Oui, mère. » Lui répondit-il avec sarcasme.

_Je n'ai jamais imaginé me retrouver dans cette situation, _pensa Harry en échos à ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de Severus lors de leur première nuit dans ce même lit. _J'ai hâte de raconter ça à Ron et à Hermione. Je me demande s'ils me croiront. _« Bonne nuit, Severus. Dit Harry doucement.

Il y eut un instant de silence, Harry crut que Severus s'était déjà endormi. Mais il répondit dans un murmure. « Bonne nuit. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda finalement Severus légèrement énervé. Ils étaient allongés depuis presque une heure et au lieu d'essayer de dormir, il savait qu'Harry pensait à quelque chose et essayait de prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui poser lui une question. « Peut-être que si vous posiez votre question, nous pourrions tous les deux dormir. »

« Comment as-tu -..Non, aucune importance. » Severus sentit Harry secouer la tête. « Je me demandais simplement qui a eu l'idée de percer tes oreilles et ton sourcil. »

Severus le toisa du regard, mais ne vit rien dans le l'obscurité. « C'est à ça que tu pensais jusqu'à maintenant ? »

« Ben, c'est une bonne question, non ? » Répondit Harry sur la défensive. « Tu n'aurais pas été la première personne à qui j'aurais pensé avec des piercings. »

« Le fait que tu puisses penser à moi, pour quoi que ce soit de ce genre, me perturbe. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en cours de potions en me demandant à quoi tu ressemblerais avec les cheveux bleus ou portant une robe. » Lui rétorqua Harry.

« Non, je crois que c'est la spécialité de Neville Longdubas. »

Harry rit. « C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il n'a jamais été bon en potions. Nous avons toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de toi, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était distrait par des images de toi en robe, qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. »

Severus frissonna. « C'est une image dont je n'ai certainement pas besoin. »

« J'imagine Neville, assis dans la classe, à te regarder se demandant quel sorte de robe t'irait le mieux. »

« Considérant qu'aucune robe ne me va… »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Je me rappelle très bien t'avoir vu dans cette robe en dentelle verte, avec un joli sac à main rouge dans ta main et un vautour en guise de chapeau. » Bien qu'il ne le vit pas, Severus savait qu'Harry avait un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

« Ce n'était pas moi. » Répondit Severus froidement.

« Je ne sais pas Severus. Il avait le même gros nez, les mêmes yeux perçants, les mêmes cheveux gras et ce perpétuel sourire sarcastique. Il te ressemblait à mes yeux. »

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point je te hais. » Claqua Severus, caustique.

« Tu me blesses, » Dit Harry, feignant la douleur.

« C'est une honte que ce ne soit pas fatal. » Rétorqua Severus.

« Alors, qui était-ce ? » Lui demanda Harry pour revenir à la question initiale.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires, » Marmonna Severus en se tournant de son côté, dos face à Harry.

« Est-ce que tu boudes ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Severus. Il se redressa quand la main gauche de Severus vint le frapper au visage.

« Je crois que tu as franchi la frontière entre ton côté et le mien. »

Harry plissa le nez. « Allez Severus, dis-moi qui c'était ! »

« Quel âge as-tu, six ans ? Arrête d'agir comme un gosse et dors. »

Harry regarda avec des yeux noirs l'arrière de la tête de Severus un instant puis sourit largement en prenant son oreiller. « Ok, boule de graisse, c'est comme ça. »

« _Comment _m'as-tu appelé ? » Lui demanda Severus en se retournant. Il avait à peine terminé son demi-tour, qu'il reçut l'oreiller en plein visage. _Par tous les noms de l'Enfer, qu'était-ce ? _Pensa Severus, pétrifié par l'étrangeté de la situation. _« _Viens-tu de me frapper avec un oreiller ? »

La voix de Severus sonnait dangereusement : Harry s'arrêta. Il se demandait s'il était ou non allé trop loin. Mais le moment passa et il recommença. Il y eut un comme un feulement de l'autre côté du lit, qui se termina dans un claquement de doigt et il siffla. « _Lumos_. »

La lumière embellit le bout de la baguette que Severus tenait dans sa main et écarta suffisamment l'obscurité pour regarder Harry d'un œil noir. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, aveuglé par la soudaine lumière.

« Que penses-tu être en train de faire ? » Exigea Severus.

Harry lui rendit son regard, mais l'effet fut perdu puisque, sans lunettes, il ne regardait pas vraiment Severus dans les yeux. « Il me semble t'avoir frappé avec un oreiller. »

« _Pourquoi _as-tu fait cela ? »

« Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais revenir sur ma promesse ? » Lui demanda Harry, comme s'il avait été insulté.

«Es-tu devenu complètement cinglé ? »

« Je suppose que tu n'as jamais fait de batailles d'oreillers, hmm ? »

« Je dirai que tu as raison. »

« Bon alors, » Reprit Harry comme s'il avait répondu à la question de Severus, il frappa une fois de plus.

« Je vais te le demander une nouvelle fois avant de te tuer. » Dit Severus avec calme. Il arracha l'oreiller des mains de Harry. « Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? »

« Tu vois, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle tu n'avais personne avec qui jouer enfant, » Grommela Harry. Il attrapa l'oreiller sous Severus et le tira un grand coup. « Et, tu m'as pris le mien ! » Protesta-t-il quand Severus le regarda d'un air menaçant.

« C'est une tentative pour me faire jouer ? » Lui demanda Severus incrédule. « Me frapper le visage ? »

« Je suis sure que tu t'amuserais si tu _me _frappais sur le visage. »

« Peut-être. » Concéda-t-il. Il abandonna sa baguette et balança l'oreiller, en plein dans la figure de Harry._ Il a raison, _pensa Severus avec surprise, _C'est incroyablement satisfaisant de le frapper. C'est une honte que je n'utilise pas quelque chose de plus dur._

Quand Harry réagit, il abandonna toute trace de dignité et se donna pour mission de frapper aussi fort qu'il le put. Il s'agissait presque d'un anti stress et Severus se surprit à s'amuser. Ils auraient pu continuer ainsi toute la nuit si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte brusquement sur Kevin et Ben qui, dans le même temps, avaient allumé la lumière.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » Leur demanda Ben en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard, choqué.

« On aurait dit que vous étiez en train de vous entretuer. » Ajouta Kevin.

« Euh… » Harry attrapa l'oreiller d'un air coupable.

Severus s'assit simplement et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Il les regarda comme s'ils venaient de faire irruption dans la chambre et les avaient réveillés. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez. »

« Vous faisiez une bataille d'oreiller ? » Leur demanda Ben. Il avait finalement résolu la scène. « Quel âge avez-vous ? Surtout toi Severus. »

« Et vous ne nous avez pas invités ? » Leur demanda Kevin, l'air blessé. « Comme c'est impoli ! Où sont vos manières ? »

« Désolé, » Lui dit Harry sincèrement. « Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. »

« La prochaine fois, » Leur dit Kevin, sérieusement. « Vous viendrez nous chercher, comme ça nous pourrons nous amuser nous aussi, d'accord ? »

« Je jure que la prochaine nous viendrons vous chercher » Lui promit Harry

« Ok, bien ! » Répondit Kevin, joyeusement.

Ben soupira et écarta les bras en signe de défaite. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me donne du mal ? »

Kevin fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui éclata de rire. Severus regarda Kevin puis Harry et revint sur Kevin pour le voir sourire d'un air de connivence. Ben, quant à lui, semblait confus. « Au moins, cette fois, ta blague intérieure est partagée avec quelqu'un. » Marmonna Severus à l'intention d'Harry.

« Très bien, viens. La fête est terminée. » Dit finalement Ben. Il agrippa l'arrière de la chemise de Kevin et le traîna hors de la chambre. Kevin parvint à frapper l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière et à fermer la porte.

« Il y a toujours des conséquences quand on joue. » Expliqua Harry à Severus. « Quelqu'un vient toujours te crier après. »

« Pas un mot de cela à qui que ce soit, Monsieur Potter. » Gronda Severus en fixant l'oreiller du regard. Il remonta les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry avec surprise. « Tu ne veux pas que je le dise au reste de Poudlard ? »

Seul un grondement se fit entendre.

« Alors qui était-ce ? »

« Wealsey. » Dit Severus brièvement en fermant les yeux.

Harry rit. « J'aurais dû savoir que c'était Ron. Vous ne vous entendez toujours pas ? »

« Apparemment non. »

« J'ai dû mal à croire que le professeur Dumbledore l'ait écouté. Il savait certainement que Ron n'a aucune expérience avec les moldus. »

« Peut-être Albus a-t-il voulu mettre en valeur toutes ces couleurs tape à l'œil. » Remarqua Severus aigrement.

« Ce n'est pas si mal. » Lui dit Harry avec honnêteté. « Ce n'est pas toi, c'est tout. »

« Et ces affreux pantalons, c'est moi ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas toi non plus. Mais c'est plutôt amusant de te voir les porter, surtout maintenant. » Sourit Harry. « Hé, quand nous retournerons à New York, si tu mettais celui arc -»

« Absolument pas. ».L'interrompit Severus.

« Mais- »

« Non. Dormez, Monsieur Potter. »

« Ou quoi ? Tu ne peux plus enlever de points à griffondor à cause de moi. » Lui signala Harry.

« Et tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souhaité le faire ces dernières semaines. » Marmonna Severus.

« Viendras-tu avec nous demain ? » Lui demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Tu sors avec tes amis ? »

« Ouais. Mon humeur massacrante est terminée. » Dit légèrement Harry puis « Merci Severus.»

« Tu as également mes remerciements. » Répondit Severus d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Harry sourit. Il savait que Severus ne pouvait pas le voir. « Je n'oublie jamais les promesses que j'ai faites, Severus. »

* * *

« Je me demande où sont toutes mes affaires. » Songea Harry. Il détacha un morceau de bretzel et le jeta aux pigeons rassemblés à ses pieds.

Lui et Severus étaient assis sur un banc près de l'eau faisant face au port où ils pouvaient voir Kevin et Ben sur l'étrange pédalo en forme de dragon. C'était leur dernier jour à Baltimore et tous faisaient ce qu'ils avaient apprécié le plus une dernière fois. Severus avait refusé de monter dans le bateau et Harry s'était dévoué pour rester avec lui. Cate avait décidé de passer son dernier jour dans les magasins dans le périmètre du port.

« A quelles affaires fais-tu allusion ? » Demanda Severus en le regardant. Cette dernière semaine Harry et lui étaient parvenus à une trêve difficile à établir. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas revenus à la confortable amitié qu'ils partageaient avant le voyage à Baltimore, ils étaient maintenant capables de discuter sans s'insulter plus d'une ou deux fois.

« Mes livres, ma baguette, ma cape. » Lista Harry. « Hedwige »

« Ton hibou est à la volière, à Poudlard. Je l'ai vu moi-même. Elle va bien. » Lui dit Severus.

« C'est un soulagement, j'étais inquiet à son sujet. » Sourit Harry.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas posé la question si tu étais si inquiet ? »

« Je n'étais pas sûr que tu saches. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Et en plus, je ne voulais pas te déranger avec ça. »

« J'ai été envoyé ici dans le but express d'être la personne à déranger pour toutes les inquiétudes que tu peux avoir. »Lui signala Severus. « Tu peux aussi bien profiter de ma présence ici, sinon, je prends de la place pour rien. »

Les lèvres d'Harry se retroussèrent et sa toux sonna étrangement. Severus le regarda confus, puis leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste impatient de la main. « Oui, vas-y. Fais le sot commentaire qui t'est venu à l'esprit, quel qu'il soit, ainsi nous pourrons reprendre notre conversation. »

Harry sourit simplement et secoua la tête en détachant un nouveau morceau de bretzel pour le jeter aux pigeons. Severus soupira d'agacement. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça de toute façon ? Tu n'en as pas mangé. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. » Lui expliqua Harry. « Je l'ai acheté pour nourrir les pigeons. »

« Ce sont des animaux sauvages. Ils peuvent se nourrir tout seul. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Tout le monde s'amuse aujourd'hui donc je suppose que moi aussi. J'aime nourrir les pigeons, espèce de grand crétin. Laisse-moi faire et arrête de me contrarier avec ça. »

_Ainsi, vous avez repris du poil de la bête. Félicitation, Monsieur Potter. _« Tes affaires personnelles sont, sans aucun doute, à Poudlard. La crise de folie d'Albus n'a pas été assez longue pour envoyer tes affaires chez les Dursleys. Même lui n'est pas assez optimiste pour permettre de leur envoyer des objets magiques. Quand nous serons de retour à New York, j'enverrai une lettre à Albus pour lui demander de te les envoyer. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire » Protesta Harry. « Je ne suis pas invalide. Je peux le faire moi-même. »

« Essaie de rassembler ce que tu entends pour une fois. Tu as des cours à travailler à moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis et que tu ne veuilles plus rester à la faculté ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

_Tant pour si peu d'espoir._ « Alors, essaie de comprendre que je suis ici jusqu'à ce que Lucius réapparaisse, et je n'ai rien à faire en dehors de recevoir les sorts qu'il pourrait te lancer. Donc, au lieu de rester assis, à regarder les murs, j'ai l'intention de me rendre utile dans la mesure de mes capacités. Tu as besoin de te concentrer sur la charade d'être un moldu sans quoi tes amis vont soupçonner quelque chose. »

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu es supposé faire ? » Demanda Harry en le regardant, en état de choc.

« Hmm ? »

« Recevoir le sort qui m'est dû ? S'il essaye de me tuer, il utilisera _Avada Kedavra. _Tu ne peux pas y survivre. »

« Il faut de la concentration pour jeter ce sort. » Lui expliqua Severus « Il suffira qu'il soit confus un instant pour que tu puisses le vaincre. »

« Mais, c'est stupide ! » S'exclama Harry. « Ce sort ne peut pas me tuer. Tu n'as pas besoin de risquer ta vie pour quelque chose qui ne me fera aucun mal de toute façon. »

« Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ce sort n'a pas fonctionné sur toi. » Répondit Severus. Sa voix était froide et sans émotion. « Ce qui t'a protégé, s'est peut-être affaibli et un instant suffit pour que ce sort te tue. Cet instant ne sera pas celui où je serai là. » _Quand réaliseras-tu que ta vie a plus de valeur que celle de qui que ce soit d'autre ?_

« Mais, tu _mourras_, » Insista Harry comme s'il croyait que Severus n'avait pas compris.

« J'ai été un mangemort. » Dit Severus avec calme. « Je sais exactement ce qu'est _Avada Kedavra. »_

« Je ne resterai pas là- »

« J'arrêterai Lucius Malfoy. _C'est _tout ce qui te concerne. Le reste c'est mon affaire. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux et ils se regardèrent avec des yeux noirs. Il y eut un temps où pendant sa septième année, Harry avait essayé de rivaliser avec la volonté de Severus, mais il avait toujours baissé les yeux le premier. Cette fois, il serait maudit s'il le faisait.

Severus voyait la détermination dans les yeux d'Harry et fut légèrement surpris quand une minute plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard. _Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre à ce petit jeu, Potter ?_

Ils auraient pu se regarder dans le blanc des yeux indéfiniment s'il n'y avait pas eu l'un des pigeons, devant les pieds d'Harry. Le partage incessant avait cessé. Le pigeon avait vu le bretzel restant dans la main du jeune homme, il trouva le courage de s'envoler et de se poser sur son genou, dans le but de prendre le bretzel des mains d'Harry. Le fait qu'il était plus gros que la tête du pigeon rendait sa tache pratiquement impossible. Mais le mouvement prit Harry par surprise et il baissa le regard.

« Whaoo, geez, oiseau, ici. » Dit-il. Il détacha un morceau et lui tendit. Le pigeon le prit et redescendit sur le sol. Harry secoua la tête incrédule. Il se tourna vers Severus qui arborait un léger sourire triomphant. « Tu n'as pas gagné, tu sais. L'intervention d'un tiers ne constitue pas une victoire. »

« Nous verrons. » Fut la réponse de Severus. Il changea de sujet et revint à celui de départ. « C'est une bonne chose que tu aies à attendre que ta baguette arrive. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Etre trop dépendant de ta baguette te rend vulnérable. »

« Vulnérable à quoi ? Je me sens vulnérable sans. » Harry regarda Severus comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Tu sais que ta baguette n'est pas une source de magie inépuisable dans laquelle on peut puiser directement ? » Lui demanda Severus.

« Ben, ouais. » Une image de Dudley lui vint à l'esprit : il était pris au piège derrière une vitre du zoo. Cela fit sourire Harry. « Il y eut des moments avant que je vienne à Poudlard où des choses arrivaient, qui n'étaient pas naturelles.»

« La magie est une part de toi, elle existe en toi, mais pas sans toi. Une baguette est simplement un outil qui t'aide à te concentrer et à moduler la magie pour atteindre le résultat que tu désires. Avec suffisamment de pratique et de concentration, tu peux faire la même chose avec ou sans baguette. »

« Ils ne nous ont jamais appris ça à Poudlard. » Marmonna Harry

« C'est un art que les adultes acquièrent. On ne peut pas l'enseigner à des enfants qui essaient de comprendre et de contrôler la magie.

« Quirrel n'a pas utilisé de baguette quand il m'a attaqué. » Dit Harry en réfléchissant. « Quand ce fut terminé, je me souviens avoir pensé que c'était bizarre que toute la magie que j'avais vue ait été crée par une baguette, mais je me suis dit que c'était certainement parce que Voldemort était avec lui. »

« Chaque pouvoir est propre. Chaque personne réagit et réussit différemment sans baguette. » Expliqua Severus.

« C'est assez surprenant que Quirrel ait été assez doué pour cela. »

« L'es-tu ? »

« Ca dépend ce que j'essaie. Je peux accomplir certaines choses sans baguette et d'autres qui me sont pratiquement impossible. » Répondit Severus. « Voilà où je veux en venir : je vais t'apprendre à utiliser ta magie sans avoir recourt à une baguette. Tu ne sais jamais quand la situation va devenir critique, quand tu es sans baguette et que tu as désespérément besoin de magie. »

« Et que se passera-t-il le jour où ça arrivera et que je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser ? »

« Tu serais surpris de ce que tu es capable d'accomplir quand tu n'as pas d'autres choix. »


	10. choses dites sous le coup de la colère

**Chapitre 10 : Choses dites sous le coup de la colère.**

« Je suis content que ce soit bien fini. » Marmonna Severus. Lui et Harry arrivaient près de la porte de leur chambre et venaient de quitter Ben et Kevin. Ces deux derniers avaient commencé à déballer leurs affaires.

« De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu as dormi pendant tout le voyage. » Objecta Harry.

Severus se tourna vers lui et lui envoya un regard noir. « Oui, et je me demande pourquoi. »

« On aurait pensé que tu aurais été content de dormir pendant le trajet. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de rengaines des Bouteilles de Bières qu'ils nous ont chanté. » Répondit Harry. Il plissa les sourcils. « De toute façon, j'ai cru que tu voulais que je m'entraîne à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'exerces sur moi. » Grogna Severus pendant que Harry fouillait dans sa poche à la recherche de la clef de la porte.

Ca lui avait semblé sans risque sur le moment. Severus avait été d'une humeur massacrante et énervé toute la matinée, pendant que tous les cinq emballaient leurs affaires pour retourner à l'université. Harry savait que Severus se comportait ainsi parce qu'il allait à nouveau être enfermé dans le van avec les autres. Le comportement de Kevin et Ben, il est vrai, l'agaçait, mais il constituait surtout une distraction. Harry soupçonnait fortement Severus d'être légèrement claustrophobe. Alors qu'ils étaient en route vers l'université, Harry avait encouragé Severus à se détendre et à s'installer confortablement. Bien qu'il l'ait regardé suspicieusement, Severus s'était exécuté et avait ainsi donné l'opportunité à Harry de mettre en pratique la suggestion de son aîné et de pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Un mot murmuré et Severus était endormi, inconscient pendant tout le trajet de retour.

« J'essayais simplement de t'aider. » Protesta Harry. Il trouva enfin ses clefs.

« Qu'aurais-tu fait si Lucius t'avait attaqué ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et la paranoïa ? Nous étions dans une voiture Severus, sur une autoroute. » Harry s'était arrêté d'ouvrir pour lui lancer un regard noir. « Je doute sincèrement que Lucius aurait pu transplaner et atterrir sur le siège à côté de nous. »

« Puisque tu es si indifférent au danger que tu cours- » Commença Severus.

« Quel danger Severus ? Il n'a encore rien fait ! »

« Et tu devrais en être content, au lieu de t'en plaindre. »

« Je ne me plains pas d'être encore en vie. Je me plains de la manière dont tu réagis. Pour toi, tout est susceptible d'être une tentative de Lucius de me tuer. »

« C'_est _ce qu'il a prévu de faire. » Lui souligna Severus.

« Ouais et c'est aussi ce qu'avait prévu Voldemort. Pendant sept ans, ça a été, 'Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ci', 'Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça'juste parce que Voldemort pouvait décider d'apparaître et de me tuer. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a attendu que l'année soit presque terminée et alors il a envoyé ses valets. » Harry soupira. « Lucius a eu une parfaite opportunité de me tuer quand je ne me souvenais pas de qui je suis ou de ce que je peux faire. Et l'a-t-il fait ? Non, je suis là, ma mémoire est intacte et un autre sorcier va m'aider à le combattre. »

« Il y a peut être une raison pour que ça ne se soit pas produit. » Grogna Severus. Il perdait tout semblant de patience : Harry était trop têtu pour reconnaître qu'il était en danger.

« Oui, Lucius est un mangemort, un de ceux recruté par Voldemort. Et s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au sujet de Voldemort et des vô- » Harry referma rapidement la bouche quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas- »

« Les choses dites sous le coup de la colère reflètent souvent exactement ce que nous pensons, quand on a si peu de contrôle pour s'empêcher de les prononcer. » Répondit Severus calmement. Sa voix était légèrement trop neutre. Il passa devant Harry et ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la chambre.

_La vôtre est une cicatrice d'honneur, Harry Potter. La mienne, de disgrâce. Et peu importe ce que je fais et à quel point j'essaie de racheter les erreurs que j'ai commises, elles me seront toujours retournées contre moi. Je serai toujours le mangemort et tu seras toujours le héros. _C'était plus douloureux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre que Harry le voie encore comme l'un des 'valets' de Voldemort, rien de plus. Il jeta son sac au pied du lit et déballa ses affaires. Il ignora Harry. Ce dernier entra avec hésitation dans la pièce. _Cette stupide mission sera bientôt finie et je pourrais rentrer à la maison. Retourner dans un autre endroit où tout le monde me regarde avec suspicion dès qu'ils pensent que je ne les vois pas. Vous pouvez me haïr Harry Potter, mais je vous promets que vous ne me haïrez jamais autant que moi je me hais._

Severus était si absorbé par ses sombres pensées qu'il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il lâcha la chemise qu'il avait sortie du sac et leva les yeux. Harry était devant lui, sa main à quelques centimètres de la marque noire. Severus était sur le point de le repousser : il détestait être touché et le touché d'Harry était psychologiquement abominable pour la marque, comme la présence du Seigneur Noir l'était pour sa cicatrice, quand Harry prit la parole.

« Je _suis_ désolé, Severus. Je ne pense pas ce que j'ai dit. » Il soupira. « C'est une activité que je ne pratique apparemment plus. C'est juste...difficile, je suppose de réconcilier la personne que tu étais à Poudlard avec celle que tu es ici. Dès mon premier jour là-bas, tu m'as détesté. Je ne savais alors pas pourquoi et je ne le sais pas vraiment aujourd'hui. Après un certain temps, j'ai aussi commencé à te détester. C'était comme si tu étais toujours là, à chacun de mes pas, derrière mon dos, à vouloir me créer des problèmes, même si je n'essayais pas d'enfreindre les règles. En classe, tu me ridiculisais et tu m'humiliais. C'était comme si j'étais de retour chez les Dursley, sauf que je savais pourquoi eux, agissaient ainsi

« Quand j'ai compris que tu étais un mangemort, les choses ont été pires. » Continua Harry en cherchant dans les yeux noirs et voilés de Severus une trace de ce qu'il ressentait. « J'étais certain que tu étais encore l'un d'entre eux et que tu allais nous trahir à tout moment. C'était à mon avis la seule raison qui pouvait expliquer ta haine envers moi. Et je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas impliqué dans la mort de mes parents. »

A cela, Severus repoussa la main d'Harry. « _Tu seras toujours un meurtrier, Snape, malgré ce qu'Albus Dumbledore peut dire. Tu as peut être été jugé innocent mais je connais la vérité. Et un jour, je prouverai que tu es toujours un fidèle mangemort. Un jour, Snape, je te verrai jeter aux détraqueurs. »_ Ces mots avaient été prononcés par Cornelius Fudge des années auparavant et ses paroles venaient de lui revenir en mémoire._ Serez-vous être celui qui m'y enverra, Harry Potter ? Tout ce dont vous avez besoin est de dire ces mots et Fudge m'enfermera à Azkaban, preuves ou non. Je n'aurais à attendre que les détraqueurs pour qu'il me vole ce qu'il me reste d'âme._

« Severus, attends, écoute-moi. » Lui demanda Harry. Il avança sa main et agrippa à nouveau le bras de Severus et refusa de le lâcher, même quand les lèvres de son aîné esquissèrent une grimace. « Je ne crois plus cela ! C'étaient les paroles mesquines, haineuses et ignorantes d'un enfant. A cet âge, tout ce dont j'avais besoin était de savoir que tu détestais mon père et que tu étais un mangemort. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais présent cette nuit-là quand Voldemort les a tués mais j'ai pensé que tu l'avais peut-être aidé à les piéger. Je sais maintenant que j'avais tort. Et je suis désolé. Quand j'ai dit ça à Baltimore, j'essayais de te blesser. Aujourd'hui ce fut par pure stupidité au milieu d'une dispute » Harry secoua la tête avec impuissance. « je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire d'autre, Severus. Je ne sais pas comment arranger cela. » Il chercha le bon mot à employer « cette antipathie entre nous. Je ne sais pas qui en est responsable et je ne sais pas comment la faire disparaître. »

Severus le regarda fixement et lui dit froidement : « Lâche-moi. »

« Non » Claqua Harry. « Pas avant que tu ne m'ais écouté. »

Severus agrippa la chemise d'Harry et le tira brusquement vers lui. « Ecoutez-moi, Harry Potter. » Severus siffla. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Tu vas me lâcher maintenant, ou par tous les dieux, je te jure que je- »

« Que tu quoi ? Je doute sincèrement que tu te sois donné toute cette peine pour me tuer toi-même. »

Severus eut un flash qui le mit en garde de la manière dont toute cette histoire allait finir. Il relâcha Harry et le poussa loin de lui. Comme Harry n'avait pas lâché le bras de Severus et il ne partit pas bien loin. « Je ne peux pas supporter que vous me touchiez, Harry Potter. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et presque inconsciemment relâcha son bras. Ses yeux reflétèrent une légère trace de douleur et sans comprendre pourquoi, il lui expliqua. « Je pense que tu te souviens de ce que tu ressentais à travers ta cicatrice quand Voldemort était près de toi ? »

La douleur fut rapidement remplacée par de la compréhension et, au mépris de Severus, de la pitié. « Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ? »

« Ce n'est pas une douleur physique. Comment te sens-tu quand quelque chose d'obscur entre en contact avec une chose lumineuse ? » Les mots furent prononcés de façon clinique et sans émotion visible.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, tu as complètement tort au sujet- »

« Dans ce cas » Continua Severus qui ne souhaitait pas entendre de fausses excuses, il l'invita à se taire. « Comme tu n'es plus agrippé à mon bras, ça n'a plus d'importance. »

« Severus… » Harry avait découvert que lorsque Severus répondait de manière impersonnelle, il se retirait derrière un mur d'aigre sarcasme. Harry avait l'intention de l'en empêcher.

« Tu avais raison, tu sais. » Lui concéda Severus. Sa voix était froide et cinglante. « J'ai contribué à la mort de tes parents. »

Harry tressaillit comme s'il l'avait frappé et fit un pas en arrière. Severus regarda avec une fascination morbide ses yeux et vit le déni remplacé par la rage. _Surprenant comme il est si facile d'envisager le pire. C'est jeter une pierre dans ton petit discours, 'j'ai tort à ton sujet.' _Une lueur meurtrière étincela dans les yeux de Harry et il réduisit la distance qui les séparait. Severus ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un désagréable sourire satisfait. _Vas-tu me frapper ? Comme c'est amusant. Et comme il m'a fallu peu de temps pour faire de toi un menteur. _

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Lui demanda Harry avec fureur. Sa voix tremblait. A son tour, il agrippa le col de la chemise de Severus pour que l'homme soit à son niveau. « Dis6moi ce que tu as fait. »

Severus était maintenant énervé par toute l'histoire. Il le regarda avec des yeux noirs et plissa les paupières. « Je n'ai rien fait. » Dit-il avec calme. Sa voix avait une intonation vénéneuse. « Je n'ai pas pu trouver l'endroit où tes parents étaient cachés, pas plus que je n'ai pu déterminer quand Voldemort allait frapper. Incapable de les prévenir, eux, ou Dumbledore, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que rester assis, attendre et espérer que je puisse démêler tout cela avant qu'ils ne soient tués. Evidemment j'ai échoué. » Severus lui sourit aigrement. « Donc oui, Monsieur Potter, mon incapacité à les protéger, ou à confondre les plans de Voldemort, les a conduits à leur mort. »

_Soyez prudent, Harry Potter quand vous demandez des informations. Vous ne savez pas quelles vérités vous allez apprendre._

« Veux-tu savoir pourquoi je t'ai traité ainsi à Poudlard ? » Continua Severus. Il décida qu'il valait mieux tout dire. Sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, il continua.

« Premièrement et avant tout, il y avait ce petit jeu auquel je jouais. As-tu déjà essayé de convaincre quelqu'un qui a la capacité de lire à travers toi que tu es complètement et absolument loyal quand en fait, tu l'espionnes pour le compte de l'ennemi ? J'ai joué les agents doubles pendant des années à convaincre Voldemort que j'espionnais Dumbledore en prétendant être son agent espionnant Voldemort tout en prétendant être un loyal mangemort ? Est-ce confus pour vous, Monsieur Potter ? Je vous assure, ça l'était encore plus pour moi. Qu'est ce que vivre une telle vie ? Les difficultés que j'ai rencontrées n'étaient peut être rien d'autres que ce que j'avais mérité, toutes choses considérées. Non seulement, j'ai dû faire attention de ne pas être démasqué par les autres mangemorts, mais je devais aussi m'assurer de ne pas convaincre le reste du monde sorcier sans quoi, j'aurais eu droit à un ticket pour Azkaban. »

« Imaginez maintenant ma suprême et complète frustration quand _votre _première année a commencé. Harry Potter, la nemesis du Seigneur Noir était juste là devant moi. Et pour rendre les choses plus difficiles encore, il y avait les enfants de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui surveillaient chacun de mes gestes. Etaient-ils comme leurs parents ? Etaient-ils fidèles à Voldemort ? Je ne le savais pas. Vous étiez tous là, ensemble et qu'étais-je censé faire ? Si j'avais montré que je n'éprouvais pas de haine envers toi, les autres l'auraient su, _Voldemort_ l'aurait su. Je n'étais pas assez fou pour croire qu'il aurait pitié de moi et me tuerait pour trahison. »

Severus secoua la tête avec mépris. « Ne crois pas qu'il me fut difficile de te haïr. Tu étais la vivante incarnation de mon échec. Le fils de James Potter, le grand héros qui a sauvé ma pathétique vie quand la petite farce que lui et ses amis m'ont jouée m'a presque tué. Que s'est-t-il passé quand j'ai eu l'occasion de rembourser ma dette ? Pourquoi ai-je échoué ? Le démon et mangemort Snape s'échappe et Saint James Potter et son adorable épouse sont tués. Leur fils hérite d'une cicatrice qui le rend célèbre, une cicatrice qui me rappelle à quel point j'ai été inutile toutes ces années. Toutes les choses que j'ai dû faire, toutes les peines que j'ai endurées à être un espion à la solde de Dumbledore, pour rien. Et quand j'essaie de rembourser ma dette à travers leur fils, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ? Rien à nouveau. Le fils n'a pas besoin de mon aide pour être sauvé. Il est parfaitement capable de s'échapper des dangers qui le menacent. On a reconnu à tous les autres qu'ils avaient risqué de perdre quelque chose, et je n'ai obtenu rien d'autre que de la haine et de la suspicion pour avoir risqué tout ce que je suis pour le bien de ce misérable monde. »

Une part de Severus était dégoûtée de partager sa faiblesse avec Harry, mais une autre était fatiguée de tout ça et voulait juste que tout se finisse. « Est-ce suffisant ? » Lui demanda-t-il faiblement. Il permit à sa colère de s'effacer. « Mon rôle dans la mort de tes parents fut de ne pas pouvoir faire assez pour les sauver. Tu n'es que très responsable de la haine que je ressentais pour toi personnellement, tout est dû aux coïncidences de mon existence. »

La rage avait disparu des yeux d'Harry pendant le discours de Severus, la prise sur sa chemise s'était relâchée si bien qu'il pouvait se libérer facilement. Maintenant qu'il avait fini de parler, Severus se redressa et se détourna d'Harry et des souvenirs du passé. Il se concentra sur la simple tache de déballer. Il évitait ainsi de penser.

Même s'il le dissimulait, Severus se sentait mal à l'aise. Albus Dumbledore était la personne la plus proche d'être un ami et il n'avait pas partagé ces sentiments avec lui. Le fait qu'il en ait parlé à Potter, entre tous, ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur aigre. Harry était toujours là, derrière lui, le dévisageant, ce qui l'énerva davantage.

« Nous n'avons jamais eu une chance, hein ? » Lui demanda Harry avec calme. Severus était sur le point de balancer les vêtements qu'il était en train de déballer pour se retourner et crier après Harry.

La question était si bizarre qu'il se retourna, plus par curiosité que par agacement. « Une chance pour quoi ? »

« Pour être autre chose que des adversaires qui se battent pour la même chose. » Répondit Harry. « Je sais que tu ne trouveras pas ça flatteur, mais nous _sommes _très semblables. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, je pense que nous aurions pu être de grands alliés. »

« Peut-être. » Répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. « Nos vies ont toujours été manipulées par les evenements et ont été en dehors de notre contrôle. Si nous avions eu le choix, tout est possible, bien qu'improbable. »

« Est-ce trop tard ? »

Il avait l'occasion de faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais pour dire la vérité, il était plutôt fatigué de cela aussi.

Il rencontra les yeux de Harry et dit honnêtement. « Je vois toujours le même optimisme borné des griffondors au fond de tes yeux, celui-là même qui m'agaçait quand j'étais élève à Poudlard. Certaines personnes portent un masque de cruauté, de bonheur, de stupidité. Ce qu'il représente n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte pour eux est de cacher ce qu'ils sont aux yeux des autres. Je ne suis pas comme eux, Harry. L'apparence froide, cruelle et sarcastique que tu vois quand tu me regardes est exactement ce que tu trouves à l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas une personne gentille. Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai vu trop de choses pour l'être un jour. Je te conseille de rester avec des personnes comme eux. » Il fit un geste en direction du mur qui séparait leur chambre de celle de Kevin et Ben. « Qui sont le genre d'amis que tu désires. Ce que je suis ne peut être changé. Plus maintenant. »

« Je ne te demande pas de changer, pas plus que je ne te demande de le faire pour moi. » Répondit Harry aussi honnêtement que Severus venait de le faire en lui parlant. « Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de mes parents. C'est la faute de Voldemort et de Peter Petigros. Si je ressemble autant à mon père que tout le monde aime le dire, je suis sûre que quand je dis qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu te sentes redevable, je dis la vérité. Tu n'étais plus responsable de leur protection, que de la mienne. Je ne te reproche de ce qui est arrivé. Je ne te faisais pas confiance, enfant, parce que je ne te connaissais pas vraiment. Je ne connaissais que ce que je voulais connaître. Ces dernières semaines m'ont montré qui tu es, si elles n'ont servi à rien d'autre.

« Je te fais confiance. Je te fais confiance pour rester à mes côtés et protéger mes arrières comme j'espère que tu me fais confiance pour faire la même chose pour toi. » Le sérieux de sa voix disparut quand il se permit de sourire. « Bien entendu, ça n'a pas d'importance si tu n'es pas d'accord, je crois, parce que je serais là, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Severus grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. « J'en déduis que ce petit épisode nauséeux de parler à cœur ouvert est terminé. »

Harry soupira et le frappa dans le dos, ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais et malveillant. Il siffla d'agacement. « Tu _vas _vraiment devoir faire mieux si tu veux me convaincre que tu me méprises vraiment. Ou est-ce que le grand âge qui commence à émousser ton esprit tranchant ? »

« Allez déballer vos affaires, Monsieur Potter. » Suggéra Severus en retournant vers le lit.

« Et tu devrais aussi arrêter cela. » Ajouta Harry en allant de son côté de la pièce. « M'appeler 'Monsieur Potter' ne crée pas plus de distance entre nous qu'il n'en existe déjà. Je dois d'ailleurs t'informer qu'elle n'est plus aussi grande qu'elle ne l'était. » Il y eut un moment de silence puis Harry s'exclama : « Severus, regarde ! »

Severus tourbillonna. Il s'attendait presque à voir Lucius planer au-dessus de la fenêtre et il avait commencé à chercher un sort adapté. Au lieu de voir un mangemort cherchant à devenir Seigneur Noir, il vit Harry porter une boite noire. Quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de menace, Severus fut tenté d'utiliser le sort sur le jeune homme. « Félicitation _Harry._ » Railla Severus. « Tu as découvert une rare créature dont la plupart des sorciers et sorcières murmurent l'existence : une boite. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Ca vient du professeur Dumbledore et ça m'est adressé. »

« Oh et tu peux aussi lire ! Quel merveilleux talent ! »Répondit Severus. Il fit un geste impatient en direction de la boite. « As-tu l'intention de rester debout toute la journée comme un simple d'esprit ou vas-tu ouvrir cette maudite chose que l'on sache enfin ce que veut Albus ? »

« Tu n'as jamais eu non plus de cadeaux enfant, hein?» Marmonna Harry. Il mit la boite sur le lit et prit une paire de ciseaux. « Ne veux-tu pas voir ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il à Severus quand il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le rejoindre.

« Je pensais que tu préférerais peut-être un peu de tranquillité pour ouvrir ton paquet. »

« Bien que je sois content que tu ne partes pas en courant avec le paquet, comme un démineur, pour le jeter par la fenêtre » Lui accorda Harry, « Tu es plus que bienvenu pour l'ouvrir avec moi. »

_Un démineur ? _Severus réfléchit, confus et s'avança vers Harry. Le jeune homme coupa le ruban adhésif et l'arracha. Severus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et fut surpris de voir la baguette d'Harry reposer sur ce qui ne pouvait qu'être l'infâme cape d'invisibilité. Une lettre, à côté, était adressée à Harry. _J'aurais dû le savoir, _pensa Severus avec énervement. _Mille mercis Albus de lui donner la possibilité de se soustraire à ma vue une nouvelle fois. Comment par les neufs Enfers suis-je censé le protéger s'il peut s'éclipser discrètement sans que je le voie ?_ Il était perdu dans ses pensées à broyer du noir et à râler contre Dumbledore qui semblait déterminer à rendre son travail aussi difficile que possible, et il n'entendit pas Harry l'appeler deux fois par son prénom. Il se concentra à nouveau sur lui. « Oui ? Quoi ? » Grogna t'il.

« Ici, veux-tu lire la lettre ? » Lui demanda Harry en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin. « Il parle de toi après tout. »

« Quelle surprise ! » Marmonna Severus en lui prenant le papier des mains.

_Harry,_

_Je voudrais te souhaiter un bon retour dans notre monde. Le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre de Severus m'informant que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire fut un jour de grande joie. Laisse-moi t'assurer que tu as toujours été dans nos pensées et que nous ne t'avons jamais oublié pendant ton absence. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert aux mains des Dursley chez qui je t'ai envoyé au lieu de te garder ici à Poudlard. Tu peux remettre en question la sagesse de cette décision mais je te promets que je ne cherchais que le meilleur intérêt pour tous. Attends-toi à recevoir des lettres de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux très excités d'apprendre que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire._

_Au cas où tu serais inquiet, je ne doute pas que Severus t'ait informé du choix de carrière de Monsieur Weasley, Ron va très bien et réside confortablement ici, à Poudlard. Quand on a découvert que Lucius Malfoy n'était plus en Grande Bretagne, j'ai pris la décision de le rappeler. De nombreux autres aurors en qui j'ai confiance sont éparpillés à travers le monde et je leur ai confié la mission de retrouver Lucius Malfoy. Hermione Granger se débrouille assez bien en tant que professeur de potions. Si Severus émet la moindre inquiétude, s'il te plait, informe-le que son poste l'attendra quand il reviendra._

_En parlant de mon cher ami, s'il te plait, rassure-le, même si je n'en ai pas l'air, je sais ce que je fais, je travaille à la préservation de notre monde. Dis-lui également que je lui fais entièrement confiance pour agir comme il le souhaite afin d'accomplir sa mission. Je sais que vous avez tous les deux eu des désaccords dans le passé, mais s'il te plait, essaies de mettre ces sentiments de côté pour travailler ensemble. J'ai besoin que tu fasses attention à lui, Harry. Il n'aime pas l'admettre, mais je sais qu'il est plus qu'un peu seul sous son extérieur bourru (tu ne devrais peut être pas lui dire ça. Il n'apprécie pas qu'on révèle ses secrets). Je suis conscient des difficultés que lui pose cette mission. Aides-le du mieux que tu peux. _

_J'ai joint à cette lettre deux objets qui t'appartiennent et qu'il m'a semblé bénéfique de t'envoyer : ta baguette et ta cape d'invisibilité. Le reste de tes affaires ainsi que ta chouette Hedwige et ton bien aimé balai sont sous ma protection jusqu'à ton retour. Je ne peux t'exprimer à quel point je suis heureux de ton retour, les autres ressentent la même chose que moi. Tu nous as manqué Harry. Beaucoup. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux nous contacter n'importe quand par hibou postal. J'en ai placé deux à la disposition de Severus, tu peux les utiliser. _

_Nous attendons de te revoir bientôt Harry. Dis également à Severus que nous l'attendons également. La vie à Poudlard n'est plus la même sans lui._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Sans un mot, Severus tendit la lettre à Harry. _A quel jeu jouez-vous Albus ? Je sais que j'ai toujours été votre marionnette mais je ne vous permettrai pas de l'utiliser de la même façon que vous l'avez fait avec moi pendant des années._

« Je suppose que te monter la lettre réduit à néant le _tu ne devrais pas lui dire_ » Observa Harry en reprenant la lettre. Il regarda le visage de Severus. « Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait t'insulter. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu sembles en colère. » Expliqua Harry.

Je suis en_ colère. _« N'es-tu pas ne serait ce qu'un peu fâché qu'il t'ait envoyé chez les Dursley alors que tu étais blessé ?» Demanda Severus en regardant Harry attentivement. « Ne te demandes-tu pas pourquoi il a fait une telle chose ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ben, ça m'a traversé l'esprit, oui. Mais il a sûrement ses raisons. »

« Et c'est suffisant pour toi ? Il te renvoie chez ces misérables personnes quand tu es le plus vulnérable et tout ce qu'il dit c'est 'je te promets que je ne cherchais que le meilleur intérêt pour tous'Tu acceptes ça sans question ? » _Par tous les dieux, comment peut- il être _si _naïf ?_

Harry soupira et bougea la boite pour faire de la place. Il s'assit sur le lit et fit un geste à Severus pour l'inciter à faire de même. Après quelques instants, Severus s'assit à côté de lui. Il semblait légèrement outré. « N'as-tu pas foi en lui ? »

« Il existe une ligne distincte entre foi et stupidité. » Severus s'étouffa. Il demanda doucement. « Comment puis-je placer ma foi en quelqu'un alors que je n'ai même pas foi en moi ? »

« Je lui fais confiance Severus. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? »

« La vie ne t'a-t-elle donc rien enseignée ? »

Harry grimaça. « Elle m'a appris à déterminer en qui je pouvais ou non avoir confiance. »

« Apparemment tu as été un mauvais élève. » Claqua Severus. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : secouer Harry pour lui inculquer un peu de bon sens.

« Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre lui ? »

« Parce que qu'il cache quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. »

« Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit qu'il devait avoir une raison ? » Lui demanda Harry en optant pour une approche raisonnable.

« Je sais très bien qu'il doit avoir une raison. C'_est _difficilement une réponse. »

« Est-il un mangemort ? Pratique-t-il la magie noire ? » Argumenta Harry. « Toi et moi savons que si quelqu'un illustre tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans le monde sorcier, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Comment, après tout ce temps et tous les efforts qu'il a faits pour tous nous sauver, peux-tu penser qu'il prépare quelque chose de mal ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il préparait quelque chose en faveur de la magie noire ? Non. » Reprit Severus. « Mais il manipule les évènements et je veux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Ne te le dira-t-il pas à la fin ? »

« Je suis fatigué d'être sa marionnette, Harry. Je suis fatigué qu'il me dise ce que je dois faire ou de le faire sans aucune autre raison que la confiance que je devrais lui porter. Si tu avais vécu la même vie la mienne, si tu savais ce que je sais, tu ne pourrais pas faire confiance aveuglément à une autre personne même si ses intentions sont bonnes. »

Severus se frotta le front comme s'il était douloureux. « Ma vie a toujours été contrôlée par depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. D'abord mes parents, puis Voldemort et finalement Dumbledore. J'ai l'impression que toutes les décisions que je crois prendre sont en fait celles d'autres. C'est ma vie, Harry. Je devrais décider de mon futur, pas lui. Mais non. Tu es encore libre, ne comprends-tu pas cela ? Tu n'es pas sa marionnette, pas encore. Et tu ne le seras pas, à moins que tu ne l'autorises à te contrôler. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir ta liberté t'échapper à chaque fois que tu suis cet homme aveuglément. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Harry le regardait fixement. « Severus, » Il commença finalement mais n'était pas certain de ce qu'il voulait dire. Il sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose de réconfortant. « Je- »

« Te rappelles-tu ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où tu as combattu Voldemort la dernière fois ? » Lui demanda Severus à propos sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Maintenant oui, pourquoi ? »

« Peux-tu-m'en parler ? »

« Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Tu étais là, tu devrais en savoir autant que moi. » Dit Harry.

_Admettre sa faiblesse à Harry Potter. Quelle étrange période que celle que je suis en train de vivre. _Pensa Severus en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Justement, je _ne m'en_ souviens pas. »

« Comment est-il possible ? A moins que tu n'aies été frappé par le même sort que moi ? Tu étais là, c'est possible. » Répondit Harry en réfléchissant.

« Peux-tu me dire ce dont tu te souviens ? »

« Bien sûr. Voldemort essayait de me tuer. » Harry sourit à Severus qui siffla d'impatience. « Quelque part au milieu de la bataille, tu étais là et tu es intervenu entre le doloris et moi. Voldemort fut surpris, au début, mais il s'est mis à rire et il a dit quelque chose au sujet de paiement pour trahison. »

Des images accompagnèrent les paroles d'Harry. _Ah oui, comme je suis heureux de me souvenir de cela. Au moins ça explique le cauchemar que j'ai fait en arrivant ici. C'était l'agonie du doloris et le rire était celui de Voldemort._

« Je l'ai attaqué quand il était distrait, » Continua Harry. « Ce fut fini quelques minutes après. »

« Je me souviens de la lumière de l'Avada Kedavra, quand tu l'as lancé. » Coupa Severus.

« Ca doit être quand le sort de Voldemort m'a frappé parce que je me suis soudain senti fatigué et je me suis évanoui. Tout ce dont je me souviens après c'est de m'être réveillé à l'infirmerie, avec mes 'professeurs' autour de moi, me disant qu'il y avait eu un accident et que je pouvais rentrer à la maison. »

Severus soupira. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir. »

« Ne penses-tu pas que ça puisse être lié au stress ? » Suggéra Harry. « Peut-être as-tu simplement refoulé tout cela. »

« Tu penses que j'aurais refoulé mes souvenirs de ce jour-là ? » Lui demanda Severus. L'incrédulité faisait trembler sa voix.

« Est-ce que tout est toujours lié aux sorts magiques ? Tu es humain Severus. Les humains refoulent les souvenirs traumatisants. »

« Etre une mangemort était traumatisant. T'enseigner était traumatisant. Je me souviens pourtant très bien de ces situations. » Remarqua Severus sèchement.

« Etre dans ta classe était traumatisant pour moi. » Rétorqua Harry.

« Pour en revenir au sujet, quand je suis venu ici, j'ai demandé à Albus ce qui s'était passé. » Expliqua Severus, surprenant Harry en raccordant le nouveau sujet au précédent. « Et il ne m'a pas donné de réponse claire. Il y a eu beaucoup de vagues' Harry a vaincu Voldemort', 'Harry a été blessé', 'Harry est retourné chez luimais il n'a jamais donné de détails précis. Je lui ai posé la question de nombreuses fois, je voulais savoir ce qui avait pu altérer ma mémoire. Mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. »

« Peut-être n'y a-t-il rien à expliquer. Ou peut-être a-t-il espéré que nous en parlerions toi et moi, tu sais, nous remémorer notre victoire triomphante contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres permet de se lier. » Reprit Harry en essayant de regarder les faits logiquement.

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi- »

« Il n'y a pas toujours une conspiration, Severus. » Le coupa Harry avec frustration. « Je comprends que tu aies du mal à accorder ta confiance, je sais aussi qu'être suspicieux et paranoïaque t'a gardé en vie quand tu étais mangemort. Mais c'est du professeur Dumbledore dont nous parlons. Il n'essaie pas de te tromper. »

_Peut-être, juste cette fois, devrais-tu accorder ta confiance en quelqu'un, faire un essai. _Se dit Severus. _Harry n'est pas aussi blasé que tu l'es. Peut-être a-t-il une image plus claire de tout ceci, que toi. Tu sais qu'Albus est sur quelque chose mais peut-être est-ce un peu plus innocent que tu ne le penses. Tu pourrais avoir tort, Severus. Tu as déjà prouvé au cours de ta vie que tu n'étais pas infaillible. _« Très bien. » Severus regarda Harry. « Je vais suivre ta méthode en donnant aux gens une chance. Juste pour cette fois, je laisse à Albus le bénéfice du doute. »

Harry lui fit un sourire encourageant. « Tu verras, Severus. Les gens ne sont pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses. »

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Severus dormit sans ses habituels cauchemars. Il fallut attendre les premières heures matinales pour qu'un étrange rêve débute. Assez étrangement cela concernait une conversation qu'Albus Dumbledore avait avec Minerva MacGonagall.

_« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux Albus. » Dit-elle. Sa voix indiquait qu'elle était en colère._

_« Je vous assure, Minerva, que je suis complètement sérieux. » Répondit Dumbledore._

_« Mais il est blessé. Et il ne se souvient même pas de qui il est ! Comment est- il censé vivre avec ces crétins ? Ils ne s'occuperont pas de lui, ils le maltraiteront d'autant plus et il ne saura même pas qui il est pour se protéger d'eux ! »_

_« Minerva, vous devez me faire confiance. »_

_MacGonagall secoua la tête. « Non Albus, pas cette fois ci. Quand les parents de Harry sont morts, je vous ai fait savoir que j'étais contre le fait de le laisser à ces monstres. Mais vous m'avez demandé de vous faire confiance et j'ai laissé tomber. Mais il a été blessé en combattant Voldemort pour tous nous sauver. Et vous voulez le remercier en le renvoyant là-bas ? Il devrait être ici et se rétablir où nous pouvons le surveiller et l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Pas là-bas, enfermé à nouveau dans un placard. Je dois m'opposer à cette décision. Vous devez me donner une raison, Albus. Et vous avez intérêt à me donne une très bonne raison. »_

_Dumbledore soupira. « J'avais espéré pouvoir m'en sortir sans partager cela avec qui que ce soit. Voulez-vous vraiment connaître mes raisons, Minerva ? »_

_« Oui, je le veux. »_

_Dumbledore l'étudia un long moment puis fouilla dans une poche cachée dans sa robe. Il en sortit une grande enveloppe. Il la regarda encore un moment et la lui tendit. « Les réponses sont là, Minerva. Mais vous devez me jurer de ne jamais en parler à personne d'autre qu'à moi. Je ne peux pas souligner davantage l'importance de ceci. »_

_« Toutes ces années Albus et vous me demandez encore de jurer ? Vous savez que je n'en parlerai à personne. »_

_Il lui tendit l'enveloppe. « Dans un sens, c'est un soulagement de partager cela avec quelqu'un d'autre. Encore que je ne suis pas heureux de partager ce fardeau. »_

MacGonagall ouvrit l'enveloppeet sortit une large pile de parchemin. Elle regarda Dumbledore avec curiosité et commença à lire. Elle n'avait lu que la première page mais les couleurs avaient disparu de son visage. Elle tourna rapidement les pages, les lut rapidement puis regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux.

_« C'est sûrement une farce. » Nia t'elle. « Ca doit l'être. »_

_Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas une farce. » _

_« Mais comment le savez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est vrai ? »_

_« Parce que je lui fais confiance. »_

_« Ce n'est peut-être même pas lui, Albus. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'avoir envoyé. »_

_« Non, Minerva, c'est réel et vous devez comprendre pourquoi Harry doit être éloigné. Maintenant vous devez comprendre à quel point c'est important pour- »_

_« Albus ! » Siffla MacGonagall en se retournant soudainement._

_Dumbledore se retourna également. Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus quand il vit qui était derrière eux. « Severus. »_

_« Albus, vous devez- »_

_« Je sais. » Il invita MacGonagall à se taire. « Mon vieil ami, je suis désolé pour cela. Mais un jour, vous comprendrez pourquoi c'était nécessaire. » Ainsi dit, Albus fit apparaître sa baguette dans sa main et la pointa sur Severus. « Pardonnez-moi. »_

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit dans le noir pendant un très long moment. Ses yeux regardaient aveuglément le mur. Le rêve commençait déjà à s'effacer, lui enlevant les révélations. Et bien qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé dans son rêve, il était conscient d'une seule chose : Harry avait tort au sujet de Dumbledore. Albus lui avait jeté un sort pour lui faire oublier quelque chose de très important.


	11. Dernières minutes de préparation

**Chapitre 11 : Dernières minutes de préparation**

C'était presque le mois d'avril et les vacances de Pâques arrivaient à grands pas. Le soleil était lumineux et brillait dans un ciel dénué de nuage. _Et moi je suis ici, avec ce grand groupe d'idiots. _Pensa Severus aigrement. _Stupides moldus et leur stupide pique-nique. Assis dehors, bronzer au soleil, combattre sans arrêt les essaims de bestioles et d'acariens. Et c'est en général considéré comme amusant et divertissant ? _Bien sûr, le pantalon en cuir qu'il portait et la chaleur de la journée n'étaient pas fait pour aider à son confort.

_Albus,_

_La vie de nounou est redevenue normale. Après notre première dispute et les petits désaccords qui éclatent tous les jours, nous avons réussi à atteindre une sorte d'équilibre précaire. Bien que nous soyons incapables de passer une journée sans nous chamailler pour des broutilles, nos rapports se sont considérablement améliorés._

Severus s'arrêta d'écrire la lettre et regarda autour de lui pour être certain que ni Ben ni Kevin ne faisaient attention à lui. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que les moldus aperçoivent ce qu'ils avaient écrit sur sa feuille de bloc note, fourrée dans sa poche avant de sortir de la chambre. Considérant le fait qu'il avait très peu envie de participer à ce pique nique, il n'eut pas l'impression de les délaisser en essayant de les ignorer. Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient trop absorbés par leur déjeuner et par leur conversation avec Harry sur les vacances de Pacques, pour s'intéresser à lui, il se remit à écrire.

_Comme je suis conscient des sentiments qui traversent votre esprit exubérant, je pense que vous serez intéressé de savoir comment se déroulent les études de Potter. Soit l'imbécile a découvert qu'il possédait effectivement un cerveau soit, les moldus sont moins exigeants que nous et si j'en juge d'après le comportement de ces idiots, je crois que leur barème de notation est moins élevée que la nôtre._

_En tout cas, il n'a pas, comme je m'y attendais et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, totalement échoué à son examen de chimie, mais l'a au contraire réussi. Sept ans de potions et il était à peine capable de concocter une simple potion de sommeil sans provoquer une réaction similaire à celle qu'aurait provoqué Longdubas, et il parvient pourtant à acquérir les talents dont il manquait si sévèrement en chimie moldue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si en étant forcé de vivre ensemble je n'ai pas d'une certaine manière déteint sur lui. Bien sûre, cela voudrait dire qu'il y aurait une grande possibilité que son manque général d'intelligence ait commencé à déteindre sur moi. Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire que si je commence à manquer de vocabulaire et que je me lève au milieu de la nuit pour vivre une aventure sans queue ni tête, nous saurons qui a gagné ce pari._

_Sur une note plus importante, il y a un sujet dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous, autant que nous pouvons le faire par lettre. Je ne vous ai pas informé de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ma mission ici et je pense que cela pourrait être bénéfique si je vous disais exactement ce que j'ai fait._

Severus s'arrêta d'écrire. Quelque chose lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Le stylo s'immobilisa devant les lignes qu'il venait de remplir et qu'il considérait maintenant comme une grave erreur de jugement._ Surprenant Albus, à quel point vous m'avez bien entraîné. _Pensa Severus avec humeur. _C'était vraiment très hypocrite de votre part, vous savez ; de demander notre totale franchise alors que vous vous permettez de nous garder dans le noir. Vous pouvez modifier ma mémoire, violer mon esprit pour cacher ce que vous craignez que je me souvienne, mais _je _devrais vous ouvrir mon esprit pour que vous puissiez recommencer. Pas cette fois, Albus, pas tant que vous ne serez pas aussi honnête avec moi que l'ai toujours été avec vous._

Severus jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Ben et de Kevin. Ils ne prêtaient toujours pas attention à lui. Il froissa la lettre et vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il ne se faisait pas remarquer et murmura, « _incendio._ » Une étincelle de chaleur jaillit entre ses doigts et il ferma la main, réduisant ainsi la lettre en cendres.

« Je pense que nous aurions dû acheter ces boucles d'oreilles. » Disait Harry. Et bien qu'il essayait de prétendre ne pas l'entendre, il était difficile aussi prêt de ne pas écouter.

La journée avait commencé normalement et avait continué ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ben et de Kevin. Ils étaient venus leur proposer d'aller faire les magasins et d'aller ensuite pique niquer à Central Park. Severus n'avait pas écouté leur discussion et n'avait donc entendu que les mots 'profiter d'une belle journée'. Voilà comment il se retrouva à traîner derrière Harry pour suivre leur dernière stupide aventure. La seule chose qui lui ait permit de supporter la sortie fut l'absence de Cate. La jeune fille avait décliné l'invitation quand ils l'avaient croisé dans le couloir. Elle était surchargée de travail.

Severus ne voulait pas répéter cette expérience. Pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, Harry s'était mis en tête qu'il serait plus amusant de chercher de nouvelles de boucles d'oreilles pour lui que de se focaliser sur quelque chose de plus utile. Il avait bien évidemment refusé toutes les suggestions d'Harry et opta pour rester aussi à l'aise que possible dans ce 'déguisement' qui lui avait été désigné pour protéger Harry.

« Dans le monde de l'inutilité, où demeurent toutes ces choses tape à l'œil et hideuses. Potter, ces trucs seraient probablement la règle suprême » Claqua Snape en revenant au présent. Il essaya d'ignorer la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de son dos mais il eut autant de succès qu'il avait avec Harry. « Mais encore, peut-être que tu as raison. Nous _devrions, _les prendre et les envoyer à Albus. »

« Qui est Albus ? » Lui demanda Ben, curieux.

« Un de mes associés » Répondit Severus vaguement. _Stupide con. Dis à ces maudits moldus que tu es un sorcier et nous en aurons fini. _Severus n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui l'énervait le plus : le fait qu'il n'ait pas surveillé ses paroles en présence des moldus ou qu'il soit devenu si habitué à passer du temps avec Harry sans faire attention à ses paroles, qu'il parlait maintenant sans réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas, Severus » L'interrompit Kevin. « J'aimais bien le squelette complet avec les os croisés dessinés dessous. Ca t'irait mieux que ces fesses de pédales qu'Harry a choisies. »

Du coin de l'œil Severus vit Harry grimacer aux choix de mots de Kevin. _Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous pouvez être perspicace, Monsieur Ramsey._

Severus avait remarqué qu'être excessivement énervé avait le sérieux inconvénient de lui faire dire impulsivement des choses qu'ils n'auraient normalement pas dites s'il avait pensé rationnellement. Depuis qu'il avait fait ce rêve, la nuit de leur retour de Baltimore, Severus se réveillait au milieu de la nuit en sachant qu'il avait fait un autre de ces rêves mais il était incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, sauf que Dumbledore en était responsable. Ca commençait à alourdir son esprit, et l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil facilement. Il était donc extrêmement fatigué et la désagréable chaleur le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Ce fut son humeur revêche plus qu'autre chose qui lui fit remonter la manche de son bras gauche et la tendre, paume en l'air.

« Est-ce cela que tu avais en tête ? » Lui demanda t'il en ignorant les bruits étouffés que faisaient Harry choqué, prés de lui.

Kevin siffla et Ben regarda impressionné. « Ca c'est un méchant tatouage. » S'exclama Kevin.

_Oui, il l'est._ _Bien que votre définition de méchant et la mienne soit complètement différente._

« Depuis quand as-tu ça ? » Lui demanda Ben.

« Depuis que je suis adolescent. » Grogna Severus. Kevin et Ben le dévisageaient, surpris. « Vous devez certainement vous rendre compte que j'ai moi aussi été adolescent ? »

« Euh ,… ben... » Commença Kevin.

« Il est difficile de t'imaginer enfant » Dit Ben lentement comme s'il était à demi apeuré que Severus le morde.

« Est-ce que ça a un sens particulier ? » S'enquit Kevin en désignant la marque noire. Il prévint ainsi tout commentaire que Severus aurait pu faire en répondant à Ben. « Ou l'as-tu fait faire uniquement parce que tu trouvais ça cool ? »

« On peut dire que c'est un peu des deux » Remarqua Severus. Un sourire ironique plissait ses fines lèvres.

_Pourquoi est ce que je leur ai dit ça ?_ Severus connaissait la réponse. Elle était quelque part, enfoui profondément au fond de lui : c'était une forme de rébellion, minime et insignifiante, mais c'était cela, une rébellion contre les règles avec lesquelles il avait vécu toute sa vie. Et il avait brisé avait un plaisir pervers et vindicatif l'une des règles cardinale du monde sorcier : Ne jamais laisser les moldus suspecter l'existence du monde sorcier. Severus n'avait aucunement l'illusion qu'il pourrait révéler l'existence du monde sorcier aux amis d'Harry, comme il ne croyait pas que semer des bribes de sa vie ferait regretter à Dumbledore d'avoir altérer sa mémoire. Il savait que c'était stupide et mesquin, mais il le faisait quand même.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu faisais partie d'un gang quand tu étais au lycée ? » Supposa Kevin.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry, surpris. Mais celui-ci secoua la tête et parut tout aussi déconcerté. Severus dévisagea alors Kevin qui avait l'air très mal à l'ais et s'excusait du regard.

« Un ami et moi l'avons fait ensemble » Répondit Severus froidement. Il mit autant de distance qu'il le put avec les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. « En regardant en arrière, on se rend compte que faire une chose pareille était stupide. Mais en ce temps-là, nous étions jeunes et je ne savais pas ce que je sais maintenant sur le monde et sur la vie. » _C'est ironique, vraiment, la manière dont les évènements tournent. Comme j'étais arrogant alors, je pensais savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde. Je dois te remercier vieil _ami_, de m'avoir ouvert les yeux et de m'avoir montrer à quel points j'étais ignorant sur la nature de la vie._

« Comme un de ces 'amis pour la vie', hein ? »

Ce fut un rire aigre qui lui échappa à ces mots « Peut-être le pensions-nous Ben. » _Peut-être le pensais-je aussi_. Le regard de Severus oscilla de Kevin à Ben. « Vous deux, me rappelez ce que nous étions, il y a des années. Il prétendit ne pas apercevoir la manière dont ils se regardaient, comme si Severus n'était pas entièrement informé sur la véritable nature de leur amitié. _Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous n'en connaîtrez jamais, sur bien des sujets._

« Vous n'êtes plus amis ? » Lui demanda Kevin en surprenant une fois de plus Severus par sa perspicacité.

« Non, nous...avons évolué différemment. Nos buts dans la vie étaient à l'opposé. »

« Bien, quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez toujours vos tatouages. Ca voulait dire quelque chose alors. Peut-être vous permettra-t-il de vous rapprocher à nouveau. » Suggéra Ben en interprétant la déception de la voix de Severus comme du regret nostalgique de la perte d'un ami bien aimé.

Severus était conscient qu'Harry le regardait fixement mais choisit de l'ignorer pour l'instant. _Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je vais être inondé de questions une fois dans l'intimité de notre chambre ? _Severus ramena le bras vers lui et remit sa manche. Il haussa les épaules pour répondre au message d'espoir de Ben. « C'est aussi bien, je suppose. Je doute que nous ayons encore beaucoup en commun de toute façon. » _La conversation a atteint la fin de son utilité. _Ses sentiments menaçaient de faire surface, lui faisant savoir que ce voyage à travers le passé devait se conclure rapidement.

« Tu serais surpris. Je me souviens de cette fille au lycée. Elle et moi... »Commença Kevin, en se lançant dans l'histoire d'une de ses amie qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis des années. Severus écoutait vaguement. Il regrettait d'avoir parlé. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux laisser un grand nombre de souvenirs, dans un coin de son esprit, afin de ne pas les déranger.

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que la vie aurait été si les choses avaient tourné différemment. Cela aurait-il-été mieux ou pire ? Je suppose que je ne le saurais jamais. _Par contre, il savait qu'il allait se mettre à crier si Harry continuait à le dévisager. Il lui fit une grimace et regarda ailleurs quand il sentit un léger picotement le long de son bras.

Severus se figea. _Pas maintenant. Pas ici, en face de moldus. _Il scruta les environs. _Il est ici. _La marque n'avait pas commencé à brûler mais la sensation de picotement ne s'était pas non plus arrêtée. Il savait qu'il n'imaginait pas le sentiment d'être observé.

« Harry » Dit-il doucement. « Harry, nous avons- »

_« Oh Severus que fais-tu ici avec cette vermine ? »_

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et la voix de Lucius traversa doucement son esprit, courtoisie due à un sort de communication. Harry le regarda avec attention quand aucun mot ne vint.

_« Jusqu'où t'es-tu permis de tomber ? Etre assis ici, avec des moldus et Harry Potter, entre tous ? Franchement Severus, je pensais que tu avais plus de fierté que cela. »_

_« _Severus ? » Severus entendit à peine Harry dire, « Severus, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

_Est-il vraiment inquiet pour toi Severus ? Arrête de regarder à droite et à gauche comme tu le fais. Les gens commencent à se demander si tu es en possession de toutes tes facultés. Tu ne peux pas me voir, à moins que je ne te le permette, ce que je ne ferai pas. Je suppose que tu es assis ici à la requête de Dumbledore, à jouer les chiens de salon pour le protéger de moi. Je devrais probablement me sentir flatté que le vieux fou considère que je suis une menace et envoie quelqu'un pour le protéger Encore que, il est seulement réaliste. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas là pour m'arrêter parce que je le tuerai et je te tuerai aussi si tu me forces la main et je ne le souhaite pas. »_

Severus en aurait presque ri. Comment Lucius pouvait-il le croire si naïf ? _Tu me tuerais en un battement de cœur, Lucius. _Pensa Severus sombrement. _Tout ce qui se dresse devant ton ambition serait sacrifié, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit ? Garde tes mensonges pour ceux qui sont assez fou pour les croire._

« Severus ! » Cria pratiquement Harry. Il lui prit la main et la secoua.

Avec un sifflement, Severus se tourna rapidement pour lui faire face. « Quoi ? »

« Que se passe t'il ? » L'inquiétude était peinte sur son visage et il put voir le même sentiment sur les visages de ses amis assis derrière lui.

_Je sais ce que tu dois penser, en ce moment Severus, et non, je ne vais pas frapper. Je voulais simplement te saluer maintenant que j'ai réussi à le trouver, et assez surprenant toi aussi. Je te donne une chance Severus, une chance de vivre et de me rejoindre dans ce monde que je créerai quand il sera mort. Penses-y. Simplement...Ne sois pas là quand je viendrai le tuer. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à mourir, toi aussi._

Le sentiment d'être observé s'évanouit dés que Lucius eut fini de parler. D'après le regard des autres, il en déduisit que les mots qu'ils avaient entendus, avaient été prononcés pour lui seul. Il prit une voix suffisamment basse pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre et murmura sans bouger les lèvres. « Il était là. »

« Quoi ? » Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui. Severus lui attrapa le bas pour qu'il se concentre à nouveau sur lui.

« Il est parti mais il était là. »

Harry regarda Kevin et Ben et leur fit un léger sourire. « Severus ne se sentait pas très bien. C'est tout. »

« Hé, tu veux aller faire un tour ? » Demanda Kevin à Ben qui acquiesça avec vigueur.

Les deux amis se levèrent rapidement et partirent en donnant à Harry et Severus l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin. Severus le regarda et haussa un sourcil.

« Ils pensent que nous nous sommes disputés. » Expliqua Harry d'un air gêné.

Severus le considéra avec méfiance et essaya de dégager les degrés de signification que ce simple commentaire contenait. Il laissa tomber un instant plus tard et secoua légèrement la tête. Il décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas savoir et se concentra sur le problème immédiat. « Lucius était ici et m'a parlé. »

Harry le dévisagea. « De n'importe qui d'autre, ça m'aurait paru complètement insensé mais de ta part, ça ne me surprend pas. Sérieusement que veux-tu dire ? Je n'ai rien entendu. »

« J'ai dit qu'il m'avait parlé, pas à toi ou au reste du monde. » Claqua Severus. Il sentait son contrôle s'effilocher. « Je ne suis pas certain de l'endroit où il se trouvait mais il m'a parlé, à travers l'esprit, avec un sort. »

« Que voulait-il ? »

« Dire salut » Répondit Severus acerbe. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Severus haussa simplement un sourcil. « Je suis sérieux. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à me voir ici. Il a dit qu'il souhaitait simplement passer ses salutations avant de te tuer. »

« Ah, comment ai-je pu oublier le charme légendaire des Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry, acerbe. « Et il est juste parti après ça ? »

Severus se demanda pendant une minute ce qu'il devait dire à Harry. Il décida que plus il en saurait, mieux il serait préparé. « Pas avant de me dire de ne pas être là quand tu mourras sinon il serait forcé de me tuer également. »

L'espace d'un bref instant, les yeux d'Harry reflétèrent le doute et l'incertitude. Severus le vit et chercha à l'apaiser immédiatement. « Je serai là, Harry. Je n'ai pas été si loin pour partir en courant et me cacher dès que l'occasion se présente. »

« Je sais, c'est juste... » Harry se tut.

Severus se leva et fit un mouvement en direction d'Harry. « Viens, nous ferions mieux de quitter cet endroit, maintenant que Lucius sait exactement où nous sommes. »

« Et que fait-on pour Kevin et Ben ? »

« Ils connaissent le chemin de retour. Je n'aime pas rester ici, à découvert. »

_Je ne m'enfuirai pas Lucius, pas cette fois._

* * *

« Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que cette honteuse démonstration ? » Severus renifla de mépris. « J'avais espéré bien mieux de celui qui a survécu. »

« J'essaie » protesta Harry en se remettant sur ses pieds. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « Ca commence à être vraiment douloureux, tu sais. »

« Peut-être la douleur te fera t'elle comprendre que tu as besoin de le faire correctement. » Rétorqua Severus, tranchant.

« Si tu me donnais simplement ma baguette... »

« Le but, que tu sembles avoir totalement oublié, de cet exercice est de ne _pas _utiliser ta baguette. »_ Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour ça, Albus. Je vous ordonne de m'expliquer votre choix dans cet effort. _« Je n'en vois pas la difficulté. Tu as été capable de me faire dormir dans le van sans l'aide de ta baguette. Ce n'est pas plus difficile que ce que tu as fait sur moi. »

« C'était différent, » Contra Harry. « Tu étais assis, détendu. Tu n'étais pas debout, face à moi, imposant et surtout tu ne me jetais pas de sort et tu ne me criais pas après en me disant de le faire correctement ! »

« Penses-tu que Lucius va se tenir là, les bras grands ouverts à attendre que tu donnes le meilleur de toi ? Ceci dit, je doute sincèrement que tu sois très efficace si cette petite leçon est une indication de tes capacités. Ce n'est pas une sorte de duel sorcier, Harry. Il ne va pas s'amuser à suivre les règles, » La patience de Severus s'en allait en courant.

Dès qu'ils étaient revenus au dortoir, Severus avait verrouillé la porte, sortit sa baguette de son sac et annoncé à Harry en terme clair qu'il allait s'entraîner à utiliser la magie sans baguette aussi longtemps qu'il lui faudrait pour comprendre comment ça fonctionne ou que Lucius les ait trouvés et qu'ils soient morts tous les deux.

Quand Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il utilisait sa baguette alors qu'il s'entraînait à utiliser la magie sans baguette, il lui avait répondu que ce serait plus facile s'il avait au début des répliques visuelles et auditives. L'art subtil de déterminer quand un sort est lancé sans baguette pouvait être appris plus tard quand il serait capable de la pratiquer.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il respecte les règles, » Répliqua Harry. « Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est un peu excessif. »

« Tu dois être préparé à tout quand tu te retrouveras face à lui. » Essaya de lui expliquer Severus pour ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être la quinzième fois. »

« Constante vigilance » Marmonna Harry en se souvenant de sa quatrième année à Poudlard.

« Précisément. » Répondit Severus. Il fit un geste de baguette dans la direction d'Harry. « _Petrificus Totalus _! »

Apparemment Harry n'avait jamais pris à cœur les paroles du faux Maugrey. Il parvint juste à étouffer un cri avant que le sort ne le frappe et que ses muscles se bloquent. Le bruit sourd que fit Harry en tombant fit grimacer Severus. Il modifia son expression en une plus approprié, de dédain. Il avança jusqu'à Harry, immobile sue le sol et lui lança un regard noir. « Tu ne peux pas sérieusement croire qu'il te préviendra quand il jettera un sort sur toi ; non ? » Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry lui rendit simplement son regard. Severus grogna d'agacement et enleva le sort d'un coup de baguette. Il fit un pas en arrière pour laisser à Harry suffisamment de place pour se relever seul.

« As-tu choisi ce sort pour avoir la méchante satisfaction de me voir tomber encore et encore. » Lui demanda Harry avec humeur.

Severus plissa les paupières. « Je peux utiliser le _doloris_ si tu préfères. Je ne pense cependant pas que tes voisins apprécieraient d'être dérangés par tes cris alors qu'ils révisent. »

« Très bien, très bien. Tu as gagné. » Grommela Harry. « Mais nous le faisons depuis une heure maintenant et je n'ai pas réussi à en repousser un seul. Je suis simplement frustré et je pense que je commence à avoir mal à la tête. »

« Toi ? Tu te sens frustré » Parce que Severus pensait que la situation justifiée un léger excès d'émotion, Severus haussa ses deux sourcils. « As-tu une idée de ce que je ressens à te regarder rater un simple sort de déviation que quelqu'un de ta force magique devrait réussir sans difficulté ? »

« Je ne raterai pas si j'avais ma baguette ! »

« Un point dont nous avons déjà parlé. La dépendance à une baguette ou à un quelconque objet magique ne servira qu'à faire de toi une cible facile quand tu en auras besoin. »

Harry le regarda sceptique. « La chance de perdre ma baguette pendant un combat est6 »

« Relativement importante. » L'interrompit Severus en parlant au6dessus de lui. « Combien de fois as-tu désarmé un autre avec _expelliarimus_ ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ta baguette n'était pas attachée à ta main. » _J'ai mal à la tête._

« Peut-être devrais-je me mettre sur le lit si tu persistes à utiliser ce sort. »Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

« Merveilleuse idée. Ainsi tu pourras tomber, t'ouvrir le crâne et saigner à mort sur le sol en évitant à Lucius de le faire lui-même. »

« Quoi, tu ne m'aiderais pas ? » Lui demanda Harry d'un ait contrarié.

« Je ne suis pas adepte dans l'art de guérir et de recoudre le crâne, surtout, s'il éclate comme une citrouille tombée d'un immeuble de cinq étages. » Lui signala Severus.

« Tomber du lit n'est pas tomber de cinq étages. D'autre part, me cogner la tête par terre répétitivement amène au même résultat. »

« Alors, arrête de tomber ! » S'exclama Severus exaspéré.

« Arrête de jeter ce maudit sort et je ne tomberai plus. » Cria Harry.

« Commence d'abord à le bloquer comme tu devrais le faire et ce ne sera plus un problème longtemps. Tu es _censé _être le sauveur du monde sorcier. Ca ne te blesserait pas d'agir comme tel au lieu d'agir comme un fou bébête incapable de sortir d'un sac en papier. » Severus grimaça avec dégoût. « Tu es plus fort que cette pathétique performance d'incompétence. Tu devrais l'être. Tu es après tout, le fils de James et Lily Potter. Que diraient-ils s'ils te voyaient maintenant ? A quel point seraient-ils déçu à ton avis ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent de colère, comme Severus l'espérait. _La colère, Monsieur Potter est l'un des plus grand instrument en notre possession pour briser les limites que nous nous imposons. C'est une leçon que j'ai plutôt bien apprise, et à temps. _Il décida qu'il valait mieux tôt que tard et comme il voulait éviter que sa colère ne s'efface pour lui prouver qu'il en était vraiment capable, Severus fit un geste de sa baguette. « _Petrificus totalus_. »

Le résultat fut un peu différent de qu'il avait anticipé. Au lieu de dissiper le sort ou de le détourner avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Harry le renvoya à Severus qui n'était pas prêt à l'éviter, ne s'y attendant absolument pas. _Sacrée maudite ironie. _Pensa Severus avec agacement lorsque ses muscles se tendirent et le firent vaciller. Pour accentuer son agacement, il se tenait trop près du mur quand il fut touché par le sort et il réussit à s'ouvrir le front sur la plainte du mur. _Maintenant j'ai encore plus mal à la tête et une charmante vue du sol._

Severus savait qu'Harry le regardait. Il ne doutait pas qu'il avait cette stupide expression ébahie qu'il avait commencé à associer avec Harry incapable de croire à ce qui arrive. _Arrête de me regarder la bouche grande ouverte comme un idiot et retire ce maudit sort. _Un instant plus tard, Severus entendit des pas rapides s'approcher de lui, et il entendit un inquiet, « Severus ? Tu vas bien ? »

Il sentit Harry s'accroupir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme essayait de le déplacer pour le mettre dans une position plus confortable. « Severus ? »

_Combien de fois a-t-il fini de cette façon l'heure passée ? Et il ne semble pourtant pas se souvenir qu'il m'est impossible de parler dans cet état. Peut-être a-t-il raison ! Se cogner la tête ainsi lui a peut-être causé des dommages permanents. _Severus lui aurait fait une grimace s'il en avait été capable, surtout maintenant qu'il sentait quelque chose dégouliner le long de son visage, près de ses yeux.

« Oh, merde, tu saigne ! » S'exclama Harry après être parvenu à le retourner pour qu'il soit allongé sur le dos.

_C'est tout bonnement surprenant à quel point il est facile de se déchirer la peau en tombant sur une pointe de bois, n'est ce pas, Monsieur Potter ? Est-ce que les surprises cesseront un jour ?_

Severus lui jeta un regard menaçant. Harry repoussa les cheveux de Severus pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'entaille. _C'est compréhensible. Je me suis cogné la tête une fois et je saigne alors que tu peux te la cogner vingt fois et rester égale à toi-même. En plus de cela, je possède au moins la preuve maintenant que tu à la tête dure. Oh... Arrête de me regarder et enlève ce sortilège, espèce d'idiot !_

S'il n'avait pas essayé le sort que Lucius avait utilisé sur lui pour dire à Harry comment le libérer, c'était par pur entêtement. Il avait décidé qu'à la fin de la journée, Harry serait au moins capable de voir qu'il était capable d'utiliser la magie par lui-même. Qu'il soit doué ou non n'inquiéter pas Severus. Le temps et l'expérience avaient appris à Severus que lorsqu'on possède un talent même si on ne l'a jamais appris, il peut très utile quand on en a vraiment besoin. Cependant plus Harry s'agitait autour de lui comme un poulet inquiet, plus sa patience diminuait rapidement.

Finalement soit parce qu'Harry avait vu dans les yeux de Severus la promesse d'un mort lente et incroyablement douloureuse sous la torture soit il avait éliminé toutes les autres possibilités, il parvint à enlever le sort.

« Il était sacrément temps. » Gronda Severus quand il put à nouveau contrôler ses muscles.

« Est-ce parce que tu n'aurais pas pu expliquer correctement aux autorités concernées pourquoi ton colocataire a saigné jusqu'à la mort dans ta chambre qui t'a permis de jeter le contre sort correctement ? »

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tu m'as simplement mis en colère en disant toutes ces choses sur mes parents et -»

« Et ça a apparemment fonctionné. »

« Quoi ? »

Severus se releva, s'appuya contre le mur et essuya le sang qui coulait sur son front. « Se mettre en colère permet d'oublier ses doutes. Tu as prouvé que tu es capable de faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Maintenant tu sais que tu peux le faire. »

Harry eut la grâce de paraître désolé et surpris. « Alors, tu n'as jamais voulu dire que- »

« Non, » l'interrompit Severus « Je connaissais suffisamment tes parents, Harry. Peut-être pas aussi bien que Black ou Lupin, mais je connaissais suffisamment bien Lily et James pour t'assurer que depuis le temps que je te connais, il n'y a pas eu d'occasion où ils n'auraient pas été autre chose que fier de toi. »

Harry semblait sur le point soit de se mettre à pleurer soit de le serrer dans ses bas ce qui aurait été pour Severus une tentative très malvenue. Il quitta donc le mur pour se diriger vers le lit sur lequel reposait la baguette d'Harry. Il la prit et la lui rendit. « Peut-être qu'avec ta baguette tu pourrais soigner mon front. »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne soit capable de répondre. « Si tu veux, je peux essayer de le faire sans baguette. »

« Bien que j'apprécie ta bonne volonté » Reprit Severus d'une façon neutre, « Je préférerais avoir encore ma tête quand tu auras terminé. Il vaudrait mieux, considérant quelque chose de cette nature, que tu utilises les outils qui te sont familier. Peut-être que lorsque tu seras plus à l'aise dans cette pratique, nous pourrons essayer l'art délicat de la guérison. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la coupure, le sang et le mal de tête étaient partis. Severus s'assit sur son lit et regarda Harry se tortiller. Le jeune homme semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire de lui-même. « Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas du temps pour t'entraîner davantage. »

« M'entraîner à quoi ? A tomber ? »

Severus grimaça. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de plus de pratique à cela. Tu as fait un travail phénoménal il y a quelques minutes. » Il gronda avec irritation. « Tu devrais t'entraîner à pratiquer des sorts rudimentaires. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Attrape ! » Répondit Severus rapidement.

Une des chaussure d'Harry qui reposait tranquillement près du placard, se retrouva soudain dans les airs, et se dirigea droit sur la tête d'Harry. Avec un gloussement inélégant, Harry l'esquiva et d'un geste de la main, dévia la chaussure. Malheureusement elle prit une nouvelle direction : la fenêtre. A la suite de cela, des bruits de verres brisés et de protestation « Ouw ! » Se firent entendre.

« Oh, merde » Marmonna Harry. Il se leva et se dépêcha d'aller regarder par la fenêtre.

Severus s'empêcha de sourire satisfait. Il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement mais avec curiosité vers la fenêtre. « Je ne crois pas que jeter des chaussures par la fenêtre soit un comportement acceptable, Monsieur Potter. »

« C'est de ta faute ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lancer une chaussure sur moi ? » Harry le regarda. « Je sais sacrément bien que Lucius ne va pas faire cela ! »

Severus se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry pour regarder dehors. Il ressentit aussi une inexplicable conscience de lui-même. Pour marquer son semi-embarras envers Harry qui avait réussi à le mettre hors d'usage grâce à un sort, il se concentra sur la scène se déroulant en bas.

Un groupe de personnes s'était rassemblé autour du jeune homme tenant la chaussure. Il se frotta la tête. « Tu devrais probablement faire quelque chose. » Sa voix suintait d'une fausse innocence.

« Et que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? » Lui demanda Harry en faisant un geste en direction de la scène. « Tous ces gens ont vu ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Ils ne vont pas rester là toute la journée. Tu dois apprendre à être patient. »

« _Moi_ ! Tu es difficilement le parangon de la patience » Répliqua Harry avec colère.

« Regarde là. » Severus ignora complètement Harry. « La foule a déjà commencé à se disperser maintenant que la pluie de chaussures est terminée. Une fois la victime est seule...Là. Fais venir la chaussure. »

Harry le regarda d'un air incertain puis haussa les épaules et mit une main dehors. « _Accio_ chaussure. »

Il y eut un cri de surprise au moment où la chaussure apparut dans la main de Harry. Quand Severus lui désigna silencieusement la fenêtre, Harry leva sa baguette, hésita, la baissa et regarda fixement la vitre cassée pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant qu'elle ne se répare d'elle-même.

« Apparemment, c'était une mauvaise idée. » Remarqua Severus, acerbe, quand Harry eut fini de réparer la vitre. Son ton indiquait qu'il tenait Harry personnellement responsable de l'incident.

« Oh, ne commence pas, » Le coupa Harry en l'avertissant. « Toi et moi savons tous les deux que tout ceci est de ta faute. »

Severus renifla son incrédulité en guise de réponse. _Il peut le faire quand il le doit. C'est quelque chose en tout cas._ Il s'assit à nouveau sur son lit et repensa aux évènements de la journée. _Je me suis souvent demandé combien de temps ça allait durer Lucius. Je dois dire que je commençais à être fatigué d'attendre. J'ai toujours aimé les confrontations. »_

« Severus ? » Lui demanda Harry avec hésitation. « Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« Je crois que tu l'as déjà fait. » Reprit Severus en plaisantant. Il se détacha de ses pensées négatives.

« C'est trop demandé. » Commença Harry. Severus l'invita au silence avec impatience.

« Pose ta question et qu'on en finisse. » Quand Harry le regarda en ayant toujours l'air mal à l'aise, Severus ajouta, « si c'est trop personnel, je te le dirai. A moins que tu ne le demandes, nous ne le saurons ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Harry acquiesça ; « D'accord. C'est à propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure quand tu discutais avec Ben et Kevin... »

Severus attendit un moment après qu'Harry se soit tu. Quand il devint évident qu'Harry attendait qu'il extrapole la question qu'il voulait poser avec si peu d'information, Severus soupira. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? La télépathie ne fait pas encore partie de mes capacités extraordinaires. »

« Tu parlais de Lucius, non ? »

_Le pouvoir de ton raisonnement de déduction ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. _« Oui. »

« Que s'est t'il passé ? »

_Peut-être qu'il m'aurait été plus facile de te répondre si tu ne m'avais pas demandé ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce qu'il ne s'est pas passé._

« Les enfants sont bizarres, non ? »Demanda Severus d'un air las. L'étrange question prit Harry de court. « Ils ont une vision très claire des choses et les parents ne placent aucune validité dans ce qu'ils disent. La connaissance qu'ils possèdent en tant qu'enfant est perdue quand ils entrent dans l'âge adulte et avec eux, notre croyance que de telles jeunes créatures peuvent réellement comprendre le monde, mais la vérité est qu'ils le peuvent.

« Leur vision est tempérée par l'espoir et l'optimisme. Mais en dehors de ces illusions qui les aident à gérer les horreurs de la réalité, la vérité est là. Et il y a toujours un marginal qui voit la vérité et l'accepte. Celui-ci garde, au plus profond de son esprit, un petit espoir qu'un jour on lui prouvera que tout n'est pas aussi noir et lugubre qu'il ne le parait. Le problème s'aggrave si le marginal trouve celui qui croit être capable de rendre tout meilleur. Et inévitablement le jour vient toujours où l'espoir est tué et où tous les rêves se révèlent être les mensonges qu'ils ont toujours été. »


	12. Ne pas demander pourquoi

**Chapitre 12 : Ne pas demander pourquoi**

« Introduction Amicale, mes fesses ! » Harry grogna de frustration et ferma violemment son livre avec dégoût. Severus haussa un sourcil. « Je comprends difficilement comment fermer le livre va t'aider à faire tes exercices. »

« Je peux très bien le laisser fermer, pour le bien que ça me fait. » Grommela Harry en bombardant son livre du regard.

_Apparemment l'Introduction Amicale_ aux Mathématiques Logiques _n'est pas aussi amicale que l'auteur voudrait le faire croire, _pensa Severus avec amusement. Il concentra chaque once de sa très grande puissance de volonté pour s'empêcher de lui annoncer d'un air suffisant que non seulement il avait fini _ses_ exercices mais qu'en plus, ils étaient justes. « Qu'est ce qui te pose problème exactement ? »

« Tout. » Répondit Harry, peu coopératif. Il ouvrit son livre et lui désigna un problème. « Que dis-tu de celui là, je ne comprends même pas de quoi il parle : _Montrer que le gribouillis bizarre 'a' et que celui arrière 'e', et x entre parenthèse… »_

Severus leva une main pour le faire taire et secoua lentement la tête. « Un peu plus de précision et un peu moins de 'gribouillis'. »

« Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle ! » S'exclama Harry. « C'est là le problème. Ce livre n'explique rien. Il balance un groupe de symboles complètement dingues sur une page et nous demande vaguement de prouver quelque chose qu'ils n'ont même pas de défini. Comment suis-je censé clarifier cela ? Je regrette qu'on ne soit plus sur l'autre livre. Au moins Faux Raisonnements et Raisonnement Inducteur était compréhensible au lieu de ce nonsense : _univers qui consiste à combiner tous les nombres simples d'Ingrid Bergman et Humphrey Bogart._ Quel genre de livre est-ce là ? »

« Comment vous débrouillez-vous tous les deux ? » Demanda le professeur en s'approchant de leur groupe. »

« Monsieur Parfait a fini et je n'ai encore rien fait. » Se plaignit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous problèmes ? »

« Tout ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. _Faites confiance à Potter pour avoir des difficultés avec la logique. _

« Regardez, tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire et de revenir en arrière, relisez la définition, ici, et appliquez-la au… »

Harry l'interrompit. « Mais la définition ne veut rien dire, docteur Hubble. »

Hubble grogna et retourna au tableau. « D'accord, écoutez-moi. Qui a des difficultés à comprendre la définition ? »

Des mains se levèrent dans toute la classe. Quand Harry regarda Severus d'un air « je te l'avais bien dit », Severus renifla de dégoût. _Et maintenant commence une autre heure de fastidieuse répétition. Est-ce vraiment si difficile pour ces fous de comprendre un concept aussi simple ? _Apparemment c'était incroyablement difficile. Severus s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. _Si je ne peux rien faire d'autre, je peux peut-être rattraper un peu de sommeil._

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Severus sombra dans un sommeil léger. Le murmure de la voix du professeur l'aidait à s'endormir. Quand son bras se mit à le démanger, son esprit somnolant n'y prêta pas attention. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Avoir un tatouage aussi désagréable me cause…_Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. _Lucius !_ Un rapide coup d'œil vers le couloir lui montra qu'il était vide. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et se retrouva face à Harry.

« Severus ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté comme il regardait dans les yeux d'Harry. _Sors d'ici !_ Criait son esprit à lui-même ou à Harry, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait était de bouger, _maintenant. _L'instant passa, le temps reprit son cours. Severus se leva de sa chaise et tira Harry hors de la sienne. Soudain un grondement sourd alla du sol jusqu'à eux. Le pouvoir s'engouffra et les fenêtres éclatèrent. Severus attira Harry sur le sol et se jeta au-dessus de lui. Severus fut vaguement conscient des cris des autres étudiants. Le sol trembla sous eux comme s'il y avait un tremblement de terre sous le bâtiment.

Le bruit et les secousses semblèrent durer indéfiniment et finalement quand le sol se stabilisa le grondement fut remplacé par la sonnerie stridente de l'alarme. Severus leva la tête prudemment, s'attendant à moitié à voir le plafond lui tomber sur la tête. Tout autour de lui, les étudiants se relevaient doucement. Quelques-uns étaient blessés, beaucoup pleuraient. Hubble se remit sur pied et essayait à parler à la classe. Cependant à cause de l'alarme et du bruit que faisaient les étudiants, il était impossible à Severus d'entendre ce qu'il essayait de dire. Il étudia rapidement la pièce et sut instinctivement que Lucius n'était pas là mais quelque part dans le bâtiment.

Il décida qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre pour le moment. Il regarda Harry allongé sous lui qui regardait Severus d'un air horrifié.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Severus. Il craignit un instant qu'Harry ait été blessé.

« Quoi ? » Hurla Harry. « Je ne t'entends pas. Tout ce bruit ! » Il fit un geste vague de la main et frappa presque au passage le visage de Severus.

Severus prit un air renfrogné et se pencha en avant. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? As-tu été blessé ? » Demanda t'il. Ses lèves effleurèrent le haut de l'oreille d'Harry.

« Non, je vais bien. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Hurla Harry dans l'oreille de Severus.

Severus grimaça et se détacha de lui en attendant que ses oreilles cessent de bourdonner. « Tu n'as pas à hurler, je ne suis pas encore sourd. C'était Lucius. Il est ici. Quelque part dans le bâtiment. Viens, lèves-toi, nous devons sortir d'ici. »

Il se dégagea d'Harry, se mit sur ses pieds et tendit une main au jeune homme qui la prit. Severus l'aida à se mettre debout. Il n'était pas satisfait de la réponse d'Harry sur son état de santé et le regarda avec attention.

« Arrête de te faire du souci pour moi. J'ai dit que j'allais bien. » Cria Harry au-dessus du bruit. Severus le regarda avec agacement.

« Votre sécurité est ma priorité, Monsieur Potter. Vous n'avez qu'à tolérer que je me fasse du 'souci' et d'arrêter d'agir comme un bébé. » Claqua Severus.

Pendant leur échange, Hubble avait réussi à transmettre à la classe l'ordre de sortir. Les étudiants avaient commencé à se diriger vers la porte en chancelant. Harry se rapprocha de Severus qui dut combattre son instinct qui voulait le pousser hors de son espace personnel. « Comment le savais-tu ? » Lui demanda Harry en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour parler à l'oreille de Severus.

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Il releva la manche de sa chemise et lui montra la marque enflammée. « Il m'a donné un avertissement. »

« Pourquoi- »

« Allons, nous devons sortir et le trouver. » Severus le coupa. Les étudiants entassés prés de la porte étaient finalement sortis. « Nous pouvons débattre de la tendance névrotique de Lucius quand ce sera terminé. »

Le couloir était sombre. Les seules lumières qui éclairaient le couloir étaient celles des fenêtres des salles de classe. Severus savait que ce n'était pas un effet de la mince lumière ni de son imagination paranoïaque : le couloir était rempli de fumée. _Feu. Nous devons sortir d'ici._ Severus regarda à droite et à gauche du couloir à la recherche de l'escalier le plus proche. _Combien de personnes es-tu prêt à tuer, Lucius, pour avoir Harry ? Combien de moldus qui ne connaissent rien à notre monde es-tu prêt à sacrifier pour cette aliénation ?_

_« _Est-ce moi ou y a-t-il de la fumée ? » Demanda Harry en tirant la manche de Severus pour qu'il regarde l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait.

« C'est de la fumée. »

« Mais…Severus, tous ces gens. »La voix d'Harry était teintée d'incrédulité.

« Les vies, surtout celles de moldus, comptent vraiment très peu pour Lucius Malfoy. Tu dois comprendre Harry que Lucius ne s'occupe de personne en dehors de lui-même et de l'accomplissement de ses projets. » Lui expliqua Severus. Sa voix contenait une note de colère retenue. « Il faut espérer que personne ne soit pris dans l'explosion et que tout le monde puisse sortir du bâtiment aussi vite que possible. »

« Que faisons-nous alors ? Devons-nous le trouver ou sortir d'ici et le laisser venir à nous ? »

« Nous devons- »

_« Les vies de moldus valent-elles celles de Harry Potter, Severus ? Aura-t-il le courage de venir ou me laissera-t-il les tuer ?_

Severus plissa les yeux de colère. « Attends, Harry. Je crois que le choix vient de nous être enlevé des mains. »

« Quoi ? »

_« Tu as toujours le choix, Severus. Et lui aussi. Ma seule question est quel choix allez-vous faire ? Viendra-t-il sauver ses pairs ou me les laissera-t-il ? L'accompagneras-tu ou vas-tu le laisser seul face à moi ? Vas-tu le suivre et mourir avec lui ? _

_Je ne vois pas le choix que tu m'offres Lucius. _Pensa Severus quand sa présence s'effaça de sa conscience. _Mais je me demande si je m'attendais vraiment autre chose de ta part. Tu n'as jamais permis aux autres de faire leur propre choix. C'est le contrôle que tu désires et savoir que nous vivons selon tes désirs._

_«_Il essaie de nous forcer la main, Harry. » Severus le regarda dans l'obscurité. « Il a pris des otages. »

« Il t'a à nouveau parlé ? » Demanda Harry en cherchant des yeux le visage pale de Severus.

« Oui, en menaçant la vie de tes camarades de classe, il espère t'attirer là où il se cache. »

« Des gens bien, les Malfoy. » Marmonna Harry. « Bien comme nous n'avons pas le choix, quel chemin prenons-nous ? »

Severus hésita. Sa première tentation après tout ce qui s'était passé était de chasser Lucius et de le tuer. Pour pratiquer à nouveau la magie noire, pour avoir chercher à prendre la place de Voldemort, pour avoir menacé de faire du mal à Harry et l'avoir forcé à jouer les gardiens, pour tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux dans le passé, Severus savait qu'il valait mieux que Lucius meure. C'était plus facile et c'était plus _sûr _ainsi. Mais tout au fond de lui, sous la colère, sous la haine et la douleur, il y avait encore un enfant qui se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré son meilleur et son seul ami. C'était ce garçon et ces souvenirs qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ce fut plus par respect pour l'enfant que pour l'homme qu'il décida d'essayer de capturer Lucius si c'était possible et de ne tuer son ancien ami que si c'était vraiment nécessaire pour sauver la vie de Harry. C'était, il le croyait, le moins qu'il pouvait faire, toutes choses considérées.

A la fin, il avait un plan, un plan truffé de problème, mais un qui avait une chance de tous les sauver. _Ca peut marcher. S'il y a une chose prévisible dans la personnalité de Lucius c'est cette habitude de croire ce qu'il veut croire. Et c'est vraiment tout ce que nous avons. _Il se prépara mentalement, se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à se rapprocher, ce que fit Harry avec un peu de suspicion.

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas dire quelque chose que je ne vais pas apprécier. » Prédit Harry.

Des yeux noirs cherchèrent des yeux verts. « Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Harry siffla nerveusement. « Je déteste cette question. Vraiment. »

« Je suis sérieux. » Severus soupira et se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Harry pour murmurer. « J'ai un plan. Il n'est pas parfait mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup de temps pour le travailler. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne te laisse pas vraiment seul face à lui. » Severus se redressa et le regarda en attendant sa réponse. Harry le scruta.

« Oui. » Dit finalement Harry. Il lui fit un petit sourire. « Je te fais confiance. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. »

Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à cette simple déclaration le surpris. « Je vais devoir te laisser maintenant. J'ai toute confiance en tes capacités pour le trouver si c'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Je n'ai pas d'autres options. Mais le bâtiment est en feu et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Lucius n'est pas aussi fou qu'il paraît parfois. Soit il contient le feu quelque part, soit il ne peut pas l'atteindre, soit il le contrôle et le feu n'ira pas jusqu'à lui. »

« Donc, je cherche le feu, c'est ça ? C'est un grand bâtiment, Severus. Comment suis-je censé le trouver dans le noir et la fumée ? »

« Ton instinct te guidera. Et tu dois le suivre. » Severus s'arrêta et regarda Harry. _S'il vous plait faites que ce ne soit pas une erreur. S'il vous plait ne me laisser pas échouer à nouveau. _« Si le reste échoue, suis les cris. »

Sur ces mots, Severus transplana et laissa Harry seul dans l'obscurité.

* * *

« Suivre mon instinct, hein ? » Demanda Harry au vide en face de lui. « Et qu'est-ce que je fais si mon instinct me dit d'oublier Lucius et de partir d'ici ? »Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il soupira. _Merci beaucoup Snape. Partir et me laisser m'occuper de cela. La moindre des choses aurait été de me dire où aller. _Il savait qu'il n'était pas charitable mais si l'on considérait son humeur, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il regarda autour de lui et essaya de déterminer quel chemin prendre. Tous les chemins étaient semblables : noirs et emplis de fumée. Harry était sur le point d'abandonner et d'avancer quand il entendit crier sur sa gauche. « Je suppose qu'on peut qualifier cela de cris. » Marmonna t'il.

Il avança dans le couloir enfumé, prit son sac à dos et en sortit sa baguette. _Je suis content que tu m'aies harcelé pour que je la prenne avec moi. _Peu de temps après que Lucius ait parlé à Severus dans le parc, ce dernier avait exigé qu'il emporte sa baguette avec lui partout où il allait. A ce moment là, Harry ne trouvait pas cela nécessaire et ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer à ses camarades de classe pourquoi il se baladait avec un morceau de bois. Mais Severus n'avait pas fléchi. Et, trois jours après, il marchait dans un couloir dans lequel un sorcier aliéné avait mis le feu. Harry ne put faire autrement que remercier de Snape d'être si paranoïaque.

_Que fais-tu Severus ? _Il savait qu'il allait revenir mais ne parvenait pas à faire taire la petite voix qui lui assurait depuis que Severus avait transplané qu'il avait accepté l'offre de Lucius et s'était enfui. Harry souhaitait presque qu'il ne revienne pas, même s'il refusait d'explorer de trop près les raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir protéger Severus de tout ce qui pourrait se passer avec Lucius.

_Tu t'en inquièteras plus tard. _S'ordonna-t-il. _Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur ce que tu dois faire. Souviens-toi que d'autres vies dépendent de toi et que tu dois te dépêcher de trouver Lucius, avant qu'il ne les tue. _Plus il avançait plus la fumée devenait épaisse. Il dut s'arrêter, pris d'une quinte de toux et essaya de se couvrir le nez et la bouche avec la manche de sa chemise pour mieux respirer. Une fois la crise terminée, il reprit son chemin. Les minutes s'écoulaient alors qu'il marchait seul dans le noir. Le couloir était désert. _Ils ont dû faire sortir tout le monde. Les pompiers sont sûrement en route._

Il lui aurait été facile d'oublier que le bâtiment était en feu, si la fumée n'avait pas été si épaisse, presque tangible. Mais Harry n'avait pas encore vu la moindre flamme. _A-t-il vraiment mit le feu ou a-t-il juste enfumé le bâtiment ? Nous ne sommes même pas certains de ce qu'il a fait. Et qu'est ce que je fais, s'il veut en fait m'attirer hors du bâtiment ? _Il s'arrêta, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. _Maudis sois-tu Severus, tu me serais vraiment utile maintenant. Mon instinct est dans le brouillard._

Il resta là un moment à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Il décida finalement de trouver l'escalier le plus proche et de descendre. _Mourir d'inhalation n'aidera personne._ Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en trouver un et descendre. C'est en passant devant la porte du troisième étage, qu'il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur la tête. Il s'arrêta immédiatement. _Il est à cet étage. _Avant qu'il ne puisse réellement réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le couloir. Il sentit un picotement dans sa cicatrice quand il passa devant la porte du théâtre.

_Il est ici. _Harry hésita et regarda fixement la porte. _Et maintenant, vient la partie dans laquelle je saurais si je vais vivre ou mourir aujourd'hui. _Pensa-t-il. Il se sentit soudainement très frustré. _Je suis fatigué de cela. Je veux juste être comme tout le monde, avoir une vie qui ne soit pas composée de peur et de mort. Je ne veux plus faire cela. Plus de combat, plus de mort. Plus de douleur. _Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives et il le savait. Cela ne rendait pas sa prochaine action plus facile.

_Plus tôt ça commencera, plus tôt ça se terminera, quelque soit le résultat, _se dit Harry en enlevant son sac à dos. Il le laissa à côté de la porte en espérant pouvoir venir le chercher et le reprendre plus tard. Harry serra sa baguette dans sa main et ouvrit la porte suffisamment pour pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Harry ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et avança furtivement en observant la pièce. Au lieu de l'obscurité à laquelle il s'attendait, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans le théâtre, il fut surpris de constater que Lucius avait conjuré quelques torches pour lui fournir un peu de lumière. Dans la lumière vacillante, il vit un groupe de personnes assis sur les sièges. _Les otages, _réalisa-t-il. Une inspection plus approfondie lui révéla ce qu'un simple coup d'œil lui avait caché : aucune de ces personnes ne bougeait ni ne parlait. C'était comme si le théâtre était empli de statues. Il regarda devant et vit un homme grand aux cheveux clairs faire les cents pas. Ses robes claquaient derrière lui. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, il reconnut facilement Lucius Malfoy. Plus que les robes et les traits de son visage, c'était son aura de pouvoir et d'arrogance qu'il projetait autour de lui qui le rendait si reconnaissable. Comme s'il se savait observé, Lucius s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour regarder vers le fond du théâtre. Ses yeux froids se verrouillèrent dans ceux d'Harry. « Enfin, je commençais à me demander si je devais te dessiner une carte. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta quand Lucius regarda ailleurs et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. « Alors, » Harry l'entendit murmurer, « peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard, après tout. »

Une part d'Harry fut curieuse de savoir de quoi il parlait mais son inquiétude pour les otages prit le dessus. « Aviez vous vraiment besoin d'avoir recours à des otages ? » Lui demanda Harry en faisant un pas en avant.

« Tu es un griffondor. » Renifla Lucius. « Faire pendre des otages devant toi, te fais courir. »

« Je suis ici maintenant. Vous pouvez les libérer du sort sous lequel vous les avez emprisonnés et les laisser partir. »

« Les laisser partir ? » Lucius sembla vraiment confus par la déclaration d'Harry. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille. »

« Etes-vous fou ? » Harry le dévisagea sous le choc. Même Voldemort n'avait pas montré autant de mépris envers la règle qui interdit aux sorciers de révéler aux moldus l'existence du monde sorcier. « Le danger pour le monde sorcier s'ils sont témoins de ce dont nous sommes capables- »

Le rire froid de Lucius coupa Harry. « Tu es plus fou que je ne l'aurais cru. Dis-moi, as-tu vraiment pensé que je les avais utilisés pour t'attirer ici et que je les aurais relâchés dès que j'en aurais terminé avec toi ? Ce sont des _moldus_. » Lucius prononça ce nom comme s'il était le mot le plus offensant de son existence. « Pathétique, sales, faibles moldus. Et l'ironie est qu'_ils _sont libres. Nous, les humains les plus puissants de la planète devons vivre dans l'ombre et nous cacher derrière des charmes de dissimulation pendant que ces misérables marchent librement. _Ils _devraient trembler devant _nous. _Ils devraient vivre cachés, faire attention à tous leurs mouvements pour ne pas attirer notre attention. Pas nous. »

« Mais c'est ainsi qu'il en est. » Argumenta Harry. Il s'arrêta au milieu du bas côté. _Continue à lui parler jusqu'à ce que Severus arrive. _« Le monde moldu est plus grand que celui des sorciers. Tu ne peux pas changer cela ! »

« Je ne suis pas Voldemort et je ne me contenterais pas de dominer le monde sorcier. » Reprit Lucius. « Je vais remodeler ce monde et quand j'aurais terminé nous aurons notre propre place. Ce monde sera à nous et les moldus, ceux qui resteront quand je les aurais tous tués, ne seront rien de plus que les esclaves qu'ils devraient déjà être. »

« Tu ne peux pas tuer des millions de personnes ! »

Lucius eut un sourire noir. « Après t'avoir tué, je pourrai faire ce que je veux. L'espoir des adorateurs de moldus sera mort avec toi et ils verront qu'ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de me rejoindre ou de mourir. La différence est minime pour moi. Quelque soit leur choix, je gagne. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Vous avez tout basé sur ma mort ? » Demanda-t-il à Lucius, incrédule. « C'est un peu arrogant, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Ne vous êtes-vous pas demandé si vous ne seriez pas celui qui mourra aujourd'hui ? »

Lucius secoua la tête, il gloussait. Quand son instant d'amusement prit fin, Lucius reprit son sérieux et il y eut soudain une baguette dans sa main. Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, il fit un geste presque négligent dans sa direction.

C'était arrivé si vite qu'il fut incapable de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Une minute il était debout au milieu du couloir, la seconde suivante, il s'effondrait contre le mur au fond du théâtre, si fort que le souffle lui manqua. Sa main devenue soudain nerveuse, lâcha la baguette. Il se battit pour surmonter la vague de nausée qui le traversa quand sa tête frappa le mur. Il essaya de rester concentré. _Quelque chose ne va pas…Je ne peux pas bouger, _pensa Harry. Il réalisa qu'il était épinglé contre le mur, soutenu par un sort lancé par Lucius, incapable de bouger ni ses bras ni ses jambes. Quand sa vision s'éclaircit, il vit Lucius venir vers lui et s'arrêter pour faire venir la baguette d'Harry à lui.

_Severus où es-tu ? _Pensa Harry désespérément quand Lucius le regarda avec réflexion. _Un peu d'aide me serait utile ici. _Lucius continua à le regarder fixement, sans rien faire d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en eut assez. « Eh bien ? Je croyais que vous vouliez me tuer, pas me dévisager ? » _Bravo Harry. Guide le dingue pour qu'il te tue. Merveilleux plan._

« Je t'assure que je vais te tuer. » Lucius plissa les yeux. « Cependant il y a un autre sujet que je voudrais aborder avec toi. Il y a des actes Harry Potter, qui sont impardonnables. Et pour ces transgressions, il n'y a qu'une punition appropriée. »

Harry le dévisagea avec une grande perplexité. Lucius leva sa baguette. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi Lucius parlait mais savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon. _Des actes impardonnables ? Quel est son problème ? Je ne lui ai rien fait !_ Le train de ses pensées dérailla brutalement. Lucius sourit et siffla. « _Endoloris _! »

_Je ne crierai pas. _Harry pensa avec défi quand le sort le frappa. _Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction. _Aucune autre pensée ne fut possible après cela. L'agonie déferla sur lui. Il était tenu immobile contre le mur par le sort de Lucius. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Au-dessus de l'intense douleur, on pouvait entendre des cris. Il eut à peine conscience que ces cris lui appartenaient. Sa résistance avait été brisée presque immédiatement. Il lui semblait que la douleur durerait éternellement, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre monde en dehors de celle de la douleur, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre.

Harry n'entendit pas « _Expelliarmus ! »_ Lancé de devant le théâtre, ni ne vit la baguette s'envoler des mains de Lucius. Il ne fut conscient que d'une seule chose : l'arrêt soudain de la douleur. Il se sentit complètement vidé et laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur. Il prit une série de profondes inspirations et se força ensuite à ouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Il regarda autour de lui en se demandant pourquoi Lucius avait arrêté le sort. Il eut la réponse à sa question quand il vit de Severus Snape, sortir de sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Sa baguette était pointée sur Lucius qui ne s'était pas encore retourné pour lui faire face.

_Severus l'a désarmé, _réalisa Harry. Le soulagement se mélangea avec un sentiment de confusion. _Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? _Harry aurait mieux compris s'il avait fait quelque chose de plus offensif, de plus puissant qu'un simple sort de désarmement. Lucius essayait de les tuer après tout. L'épargner lui paraissait… _C'est ainsi qu'agirait une personne qui ne veut pas tuer celui qui fut son ami. _Harry eut un aperçu du plan dont Severus lui avait parlé avant de transplaner. C'était devenu clair. _Il veut essayer de le sauver. Il ne veut pas le tuer. _Et il sut, _il veut donner à Lucius une chance de se sauver._

« Tu m'as déçu, Severus. » Dit Lucius en regardant Harry.

« Eloigne-toi de lui ! » Lui ordonna Severus en s'avançant vers eux.

Parce qu'il regardait Lucius droit dans les yeux, Harry vit le bref tremblement de tristesse dans les yeux du sorcier au regard gris et froid. Mais ce fut vite partit et Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. « Ah, Severus. As-tu oublié que je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour jeter un sort ? » Gronda Lucius en tourbillonnant sur lui-même. « _Impero_ ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Severus s'arrêta brusquement. _Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas être sous imperium. Il ne peut pas. Il est trop fort pour cela. _

« Baisse ta baguette ! » Lui commanda Lucius en regardant Severus attentivement.

_Allez Severus. Dis-lui d'aller au diable. Envoie le voltiger contre le mur. Je m'en fiche de ce que tu lui fais mais ne baisse pas ta baguette. _Pensa désespérément Harry. Il ne put que regarder avec impuissance, Severus laisser tomber sa baguette sur le sol.

« _Accio _baguette. » La baguette vola jusqu'à Lucius. Harry entendit une note de triomphe dans sa voix quand il dit « Viens ici, Severus. »

Ce fut une expérience horrible pour Harry de voir Severus avancer et se placer aux côtés de Lucius. Fierté, arrogance, force, pouvoir. Tous ces traits, Harry les associait à Severus depuis la fin de son premier cours de potion à l'âge de onze ans. Et même si cela contribuait à faire de lui un insupportable salaud quand qu'il était à Poudlard, c'était aussi ce qui faisait de Severus ce qu'il était. Et maintenant le voir traîner ainsi derrière Lucius comme une poupée le rendait malade.

_Je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois l'arrêter. Ne pas rester épinglé sur le mur comme un con inutile qui n'a jamais rien appris sur la magie. _Harry se sentait frustré. _Quelle est l'utilité d'être Harry Potter, Celui Qui A Survécu, si je ne suis même pas capable de le sauver de cela ? Si je ne peux pas briser ce stupide sort et nous sauver tous les deux ?_ La leçon pour apprendre la magie sans baguette aurait pu ne pas avoir lieu, pour le bien que ça lui apportait. Il l'avait utilisé de façon involontaire, une réaction de colère face à ce qu'il ressentait. Et bien qu'il soit empli d'une colère impuissante, ce n'était apparemment pas assez pour lui permettre de se servir de son pouvoir. _Quel pauvre excuse pour le sauveur du monde sorcier._

Une fois que Severus eut rejoint Lucius il fut assez près d'Harry pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance, mais il conservait l'espoir que Severus jouait la comédie. Mais maintenant qu'il regardait dans ses yeux, il ne vit rien de l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître. Ses yeux étaient ternes et sans vie, comme des rochers noirs émoussés. _On appelle ça un sort impardonnable pour une raison, _claqua une voix dans sa tête. _Serait-il impardonnable s'il ne fonctionnait que sur une poignée de personnes ? Il est humain, grand idiot. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?_

« Tu es à moi maintenant, Severus. » Murmura Lucius en parcourant avec possessivité de ses doigts le visage de Severus. « Comprends-tu ? Ce sera comme ça aurait toujours dû l'être : nous deux dominant le monde et rien pour nous arrêter. »

« Et que fais-tu de Narcissa ? » L'interrompit soudain Harry en jetant la première objection qui lui vint à l'esprit._ Je dois le distraire jusqu'à…Jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. _Et il eut une pensée après coup, _ce serait bien d'arrêter toute cette maltraitance._

Lucius se tourna vers lui légèrement surpris, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. « Narcissa ? »

Harry prit un air renfrogné et remarqua avec dédain. « Oui. Narcissa, votre femme. Vous en avez une, vous savez. »

« Tu prouves ton ignorance sur la réalité Harry Potter si tu penses que Narcissa et moi nous nous sommes mariés sur un concept sans valeur comme l'amour. » Lucius sourit satisfait. « Je trouve que c'est vraiment pitoyable que tu ne vives pas assez longtemps pour comprendre que l'amour que l'on trouve dans les contes de fées n'existe pas, comme les parents apprennent si stupidement à leurs enfants à le croire. »

« Au moins la plupart des gens sont capables d'amour. » Lui renvoya Harry.

Lucius haussa un sourcil, une expression si semblable à celle de Snape, qu'il se demanda lequel avait copié sur l'autre. « Si ta connaissante n'est rien qu'une collection de suppositions, je te ferai une faveur en mettant fin à ta vie improductive.

_Oui, oui, tu vas me tuer. Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit une centaine de fois. Maintenant tu n'as qu'à le faire, qu'on en finisse. _Le fait de savoir qu'il allait être tuer pesait lourdement sur son humeur.

« L'amour est un terme coloré pour décrire un mot plus commun, la douleur. » Affirma Lucius en regardant Harry avec curiosité. « Il est évident que tu n'as aucune expérience avec cette émotion sans quoi tu le saurais déjà. »

« Et il est évident que vous êtes juste cynique et aigri. » Rétorqua Harry méchamment. « Le manque d'amour dans votre vie a apparemment fait de vous une victime. » _Un débat sur l'amour juste avant de mourir. Ma mort ne peut même pas être normale._

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était venu se placer à ses côtés. « J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. »

Harry rit incrédule. « Oh, bravo Lucius. Oui, je parie que vous _êtes _fier de vous maintenant. Avoir placé Severus sous un sort impardonnable pour qu'il vous aime. »

Lucius bougea si rapidement qu'il ne le vit même pas sourciller. Le revers fut si fort que ses lunettes s'envolèrent et que sa tête frappa le mur avec assez de force pour le faire s'évanouir un instant. Quand il reprit conscience, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé couler le long de son visage. _Du sang, _lui offrit son cerveau sonné. Il fut à peine capable d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. » Siffla Lucius avec colère avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner auprès de Severus, qui ne fut pas affecté par la scène de violence de Lucius, d'après ce qu'Harry pu en juger. Bien sûr, il n'en était pas certain. Tout était flou sans ses lunettes.

_C'était stupide. _Se reprocha Harry. _Vraiment stupide._ Il était parfaitement conscient des conséquences qu'une telle remarque pouvait engendrer. Mais il avait continué et l'avait dit quand même. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : Lucius lui avait offert une telle ouverture qu'il avait été obligé d'y répondre. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour le défier ? Il était douloureusement évident qu'il était incapable de pratiquer la magie sans baguette, ce qui le rendait inutile face à Lucius. Harry se savait incapable d'arrêter Lucius, mais il refusait de mourir sans se battre.

« Je me fatigue de toi, Harry Potter. » Annonça Lucius en lui souriant. « Ton temps est écoulé. »

Harry regarda Severus qui ne l'avait pas encore regardé. _S'il te plait…Râle et viens m'aider. Tu ne vas pas être une poupée le reste de ta vie._

« J'ai peur que cela ne t'aide pas. »Lucius observa Harry regarder aveuglément Severus. Il se tourna vers son compagnon. « Severus, il a besoin que tu le rassures. Eprouverais-tu quelque chose s'il vivait ou s'il mourait ? »

« Non. »

Harry plissa les paupières. « Et que dirait-il vraiment Lucius ? Tes volontés ne veulent rien dire »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance ce qu'il dirait s'il n'était pas sous mon contrôle. » Répondit Lucius, comme s'il parlait à un enfant incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. « Il sera toujours ainsi. »

« Alors vous avez enlevé tout ce qui faisait de lui Severus Snape ! Vous n'avez pas Severus, vous n'avez qu'une ombre qui ne sera jamais le Severus que vous voulez. » Argumenta Harry. Il avait décidé de ne pas abandonner et d'essayer de sauver Severus même s'il ne pouvait pas se sauver lui-même.

« Avec le temps il croira en ma vision des choses et je pourrai le libérer. Ton raisonnement ne vaut rien. »

« Et je suis sûr qu'il vous pardonnera de l'avoir placé sous un sort impardonnable. » Lança Harry vicieusement.

« Je vois que tu es encore sous la fausse impression que ton argument me fera changer d'avis. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai attendu trop longtemps et trop investi dans ceci. Et personne, pas même le _célèbre _Harry Potter ne m'arrêtera » Gronda Lucius. « Maintenant Potter, réconcilie-toi avec les dieux auxquels tu crois. » L'objet flou que Lucius pointa sur lui ne pouvait être qu'une baguette.

_Pardonne-moi Severus. _Harry fixait des yeux l'homme qu'il avait détesté pendant sept ans de sa vie. _J'ai essayé de te sauver. Je suis désolé Severus. Pour tout._

« _Avada_ -» Commença Lucius avec triomphe.

« _Kedavra_ » vint dans un sifflement la voix de Severus.

Le monde se dissout dans une lumière verte et Harry sombra dans le noir.


	13. Une autre année ou deux

**Chapitre 13 : une autre année ou deux.**

Quelqu'un parlait. Mais ce que cette personne disait était un inintelligible charabia aux oreilles de Harry. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il était effectivement conscient et ne faisait pas un rêve bizarre et légèrement lucide. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le sentiment embrumé de sa tête commença à se dissiper. Il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur le sol. La raison pour laquelle il était allongé là demeurait par contre perdue dans la brume de désorientation qui couvrait son esprit. Il décida que reprendre conscience totalement n'était pas une bonne idée pour l'instant. Il resta donc patiemment allongé et écouta la voix parler sans comprendre les mots. Mais il se sentait étrangement bien pour des raisons qui demeuraient aussi mystérieuse que le sens des mots eux-mêmes.

Un peu plus tard, un peu plus éveillé, il comprit d'où venait l'obscurité : il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux. Sa première hypothèse avait été qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce dans laquelle personne n'avait allumé la lumière. Il concentra autant d'énergie qu'il le put pour accomplir l'impossible tâche d'ouvrir les yeux. La récompense de son accomplissement ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'était attendu. Au lieu de trouver des réponses à ses questions, l'endroit où il était et ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il gagna fut une douleur poignante quand la lumière lui entra dans les yeux et une vive sensation de nausée. La pièce se mit à tourner. Il étouffa un grognement, ferma les yeux puis attendit que le vertige s'atténue. C'est allongé là, essayant de reprendre ses sens et son équilibre que les mots prirent sens d'eux-mêmes et qu'Harry put comprendre le langage.

« …Souhaite savoir pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et te le demander, hein ? Les réponses que j'ai toujours voulues, tu as réussi à les emporter avec toi, » La voix s'arrêta de parler et elle rit amèrement. Après un instant de silence elle reprit, « Le monde est plus sûr sans toi. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tu serais heureux de savoir qu'il est aussi moins passionnant. »

La sensation de désorientation s'effaça finalement. Harry identifia le possesseur de la voix. _Severus._ Avec cette reconnaissance, il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de leur propre volonté. Il surmonta la douleur et la nausée parce qu'il était anxieux mais aussi curieux. Il parvint à s'asseoir. Le bruit qu'il produisit en s'asseyant, conjugué avec l'inévitable grognement qui lui échappa quand son corps protesta, firent se retourner Severus. Ce dernier n'était qu'à quelques pas, mais lui tournait le dos.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry cligna des yeux avec confusion. _Comment je me sens ? Comment te sens-_tu ? Suivre une conversation, dans un tel état de confusion, semblait encore un trop grand exploit pour lui. _Ne devrais-je pas être mort ?_

Severus le regarda fixement pendant une minute comme s'il attendait une réponse. Il secoua la tête avec impatience et s'approcha de Harry qui s'était assis et appuyé contre le mur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand Severus pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que l'autre homme finisse le travail que Lucius n'avait pas terminé. « Es-tu blessé ? Je peux te soigner si tu l'es. »

« Je…Non, je ne suis pas blessé. » Répondit Harry en s'écartant de Severus avec incrédulité.

« Arrête gentiment de gober des mouches et lève-toi si tu n'es pas blessé. » Claqua Severus avec agacement.

« Est-ce vraiment toi ? » Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans sa permission. Ils lui semblèrent, même à lui, incroyablement stupides.

« Bien que je pourrais faire bons nombres de remarques sournoises à une telle question » Marmonna Severus d'un air renfrogné, « J'excuserai ton manque d'éloquence, compte tenu des circonstances. Oui, Harry, je suis en complète possession de moi-même. Non, je ne suis pas et je n'ai pas été aujourd'hui sous l'influence de l'_imperium._ »

« Mais- »

« _Levez-vous_ Potter ! » Lui ordonna Severus. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons avant que les autorités moldues n'arrivent. Et la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est qu'ils nous trouvent ici, à côté d'un homme mort. »

A ces mots, Harry remarqua que la pièce était vide. Tous les moldus qui étaient assis sur les sièges étaient partis. Il ne restait que le corps de Lucius, allongé sur le sol, derrière Severus. Ils étaient seuls dans le théâtre.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tous ceux qui étaient là ? » Demanda Harry en regardant Severus.

« Je t'expliquerai tout quand nous serons en sécurité loin d'ici. » Répondit Severus comme s'il allait tirer Harry pour le mettre sur ses pieds s'il ne coopérait pas. « Maintenant lève-toi ! »

Se mettre debout fut un exercice difficile. Il tremblait. Il parvint à compléter son assignement en se servant du mur comme support. Harry disait la vérité, il n'avait pas été blessé, mais l'adrénaline qui avait coulée dans ses veines pendant l'échange avec Lucius avait laissé son corps chancelant. Une fois accomplie sa tache laborieuse, il s'appuya contre le mur pour enlever un peu de poids à ses jambes tremblantes. Il se concentra à nouveau sur Severus.

« Je suis debout. » Déclara-t-il en grimaçant. « Je serais à nouveau assis si je m'éloigne du mur. Mais je suis debout. »

« Pour ton bien, j'espère que tu n'as pas besoin de me tenir la main » Répondit Severus avec sarcasme. « Parce que toi et moi allons prendre des chemins diffèrent pour l'instant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton audition a-t-elle été endommagée et tu aurais négligé de m'en informer ? » Claqua Severus brièvement. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous devons sortir du théâtre. Nous nous sommes attardés ici suffisamment longtemps pendant que tu récupérais, après t'être cogné la tête contre le sol. »

_Je devrais commencer à porter un casque, _se dit Harry de façon idiote. Il combattit son envie de rire. Il avait le sentiment que s'il commençait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. _Tu craques, Harry. Reprend-toi et regarde ce qui se passe. Tu pourras sombrer dans tu seras complètement sûr que Severus n'est pas sous l'effet de l'imperium. _Il y avait une chose qui l'obsédait, qu'il savait ne pas devoir oublier. C'était honteux qu'il ne parvienne pas à identifier ce dont il s'agissait.

« Très bien » Dit Harry à Severus. « Donne-moi une minute. »

« Nous avons déjà perdu suffisamment de temps à discuter de cela. » Répondit-il énervé.

« Allons-nous partir en marchant ? 'Oh, non monsieur l'agent, nous ne venons pas vraiment du théâtre, ça y _ressemble_ seulement'. Ouais, je suis sûr que cela est assez convainquant pour nous innocenter. »

« Tu es un sorcier même si tu choisis souvent de l'ignorer. » Reprit Severus caustique. « Transplane jusqu'à ta chambre. Quand je suis allé pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité, j'ai verrouillé la porte pour le cas où nous survivrions à cette journée. Ainsi, nous pouvons transplaner en toute sécurité sans qu'un de tes amis entrent et en soit témoin. »

Harry put presque voir une bulle de lumière tourner devant lui. « Je ne pars pas sans ma cape. » Déclara-t-il soudainement.

Severus fit un geste de la main dédaigneusement. « Vous êtes vraiment trop prévisible, Monsieur Potter. Ta cape bien aimée est juste là. Elle t'attend. » Il lui désigna un carré de tissu argenté à quelques mètres de m'endroit où il se tenait. La vue de la cape lui rappela autre chose.

« Ou mon sac à dos. » Ajouta-t-il avec obstination. « Je l'ai laissé dehors quand je suis entré. Si quelqu'un le voit et regarde à l'intérieur, il y a suffisamment de classeurs et de cahiers avec mon nom- »

« Oui, oui d'accord. » Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de finir ses protestations, Severus se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. Il s'arrêta, écouta, ouvrit la porte et regarda prudemment. Il se faufila dans l'ouverture et laissa Harry seul dans le théâtre en compagnie du corps de Lucius.

Ce fut une fascination morbide qui poussa Harry à contempler le corps de Lucius. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander, si _l'Avada Kedavra _avait rebondi sur lui sans lui faire de mal et avait frappé Lucius. On aurait dit qu'il dormait : son corps n'avait pas de marque, ses yeux étaient fermés et les lignes d'arrogance et de haine sur son visage avaient été lissées dans la mort. C'est étrange. _Il ne semble pas aussi dangereux comme ça. _Observa Harry. _Il semble inoffensif, presque pacifique. Je me demande s'il était ainsi quand lui et Severus étaient amis, avant qu'il ne devienne un mangemort. _Les mots que Severus avaient prononcés avant qu'il ne se réveille complètement lui revinrent alors. _Que s'est-il passé entre lui et Lucius ? Quelles sont ces réponses dont il parlait quand il pensait que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre ? Que lui as-tu fait ? _Lucius était loin de pouvoir lui fournir les réponses et avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps, la porte du théâtre s'ouvrit à nouveau pour admettre Severus et le sac à dos de Harry.

« Voilà. Est-ce tout maintenant ? Ou as-tu réussi à emmener tout le contenu de ta chambre avec toi ? » Demanda Severus en se penchant pour ramasser la cape d'invisibilité. Il la lui fourra brusquement dans les bras avec son sac à dos. Harry chancela légèrement quand il les prit.

« Non, c'est tout. » Répondit Harry en ignorant le regard agacé de Severus.

« Bien, maintenant transplane dans la chambre et attend-moi là bas. » Severus lui donna les instructions. « Je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu as à propos de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui quand je reviendrai. »

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Harry instinctivement avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

Il y eut une nuance de tristesse dans les yeux de Severus. Mais elle s'éteignit si rapidement qu'Harry eut presque l'impression de l'avoir imaginé. Presque. « Je dois m'occuper de certaines choses. Des promesses qui ne peuvent être brisées. » Répondit-il doucement.

« D'accord. » Harry comprit ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. « Je te verrai à la chambre alors. »

Harry réajusta sa prise sur ses affaires et se prépara à transplaner quand Severus l'arrêta. « Harry. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Severus avec curiosité.

« Es-tu certain d'aller bien ? » Son habituel sarcasme était absent de sa voix. En fait, Harry fut très surpris de constater qu'il avait l'air inquiet. « Seras-tu capable de transplaner sans problème ? Je sais que cela fait plusieurs années que tu ne l'as pas fait et tu as passé l'examen peu de temps avant d'affronter Voldemort et de perdre la mémoire. Survivre à tout cela, seulement pour finir … » Severus ne termina pas sa phrase et regarda Harry attentivement comme s'il évaluait s'il était ou non capable de pratiquer un acte magique si difficile.

Harry avait sur le bout de la langue une remarque sarcastique, qui ressemblait à ce que répondait Severus dès qu'Harry lui poser une question sérieusement. _Il doit déteindre sur moi. _Il était si rare d'entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix, qu'il hésita à gâcher cela. « Oui , » Répondit-il finalement après y avoir réfléchi prudemment. « Je peux le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Apparemment il n'aurait pas dû ajouter la dernière partie. Severus renifla et leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous surestimez votre importance, Monsieur Potter si vous pensez que je dépenserai de l'énergie à m'inquiéter pour vous. »

Si Severus lui avait dit cela il y a quelques mois, Harry aurait été blessé par un tel commentaire et aurait eu l'impression d'avoir mal évalué la situation. Mais maintenant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, Harry prit le commentaire pour ce qu'il savait être. _Alors il a remonté ses murs. Tu fais erreurs Severus. Un de ces jours, tu vas faire une bêtise et tout le monde saura que tu as des sentiments. _« Nous pourrons débattre de mon importance plus tard. Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons peu de temps. Sois prêt à parler, j'ai une longue série de questions pour toi. » Répondit facilement Harry.

Severus acquiesça simplement et resta où il était. Harry savait, sans en avoir vraiment la preuve, que Severus, attendait qu'il transplane pour être sûr qu'il aille vraiment bien. Sachant que traîner plus longtemps ne servirait qu'à débattre plus tard avec un Severus en colère, Harry amorça son transplanage et quitta Severus, le théâtre et le corps de Lucius derrière lui.

* * *

_Ce n'était pas une promesse que je pensais avoir à tenir. _Pensa Severus. Il transplana loin de ce lieu dans lequel il ne pensait pas avoir à revenir un jour, pas aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait. _Adieu Lucius. Notre passé est mort maintenant. Je pourrais peut-être trouver un semblant de paix, et toi aussi._

Il était sur le point de transplaner quand une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Avant qu'Harry ne parte il ne lui avait pas dit d'empêcher ses amis d'entrer dans la chambre. Pendant une seconde, il s'inquiéta de savoir si la pièce dans laquelle il transplanait serait pleine de monde ou non. Heureusement dans la pièce il n'y avait que Harry, assis derrière son ordinateur. Severus soupira de soulagement. Il avait décidé que s'il devait lancer un autre charme de mémoire aujourd'hui ce serait sur lui.

Harry se retourna quand il apparut. Il avait l'air calme et bien plus en possession de ses facultés qu'il ne l'avait été en se réveillant dans le théâtre. Severus n'était pas certain de savoir si oui ou non c'était une bonne chose. Il savait qu'Harry allait avoir beaucoup de questions à lui poser et le fait qu'il ne soit plus désorienté voulait dire qu'il devait tenir des propos censés puisque le jeune homme serait plus perspicace. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne soit pas suffisamment perspicace pour lui poser des questions auxquelles il serait maudit s'il répondait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Harry en le regardant intensément.

_C'est l'une d'elles, je vois. _« Bien sûr que je vais bien. » Claqua Severus énervé. Peut-être que s'il était suffisamment désagréable, Harry serait incapable de penser à lui poser des questions…difficiles. Ca valait la peine d'essayer, en tout cas. « Tu dois être sous l'illusion que je suis l'un de tes amis sans cervelles si tu penses que je vais m'effondrer et pleurer sur la mort d'un homme fou. »

Harry le regarda un instant de plus et acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas encore déterminer si une acceptation aussi facile était ou non une bonne chose. « Donc, que s'est-il passé ? » Lui demanda Harry finalement, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé après le commentaire de Severus.

« Je commence quand je t'ai quitté dans le couloir ? » Demanda Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté du bureau.

« Je pense avoir deviné cette partie. » Répondit Harry. « Tu avais prévu d'aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité pour prétendre accepter son invitation de t'échapper dans le but de l'arrêter, c'est ça ? »

Severus remarqua qu'Harry n'avait pas utilisé une seule fois le nom de Lucius. Il eut le sentiment qu'Harry ne devait pas croire son assertion de bien être. Severus voulut donc faire mouche. Il acquiesça, « Essentiellement oui. J'avais espéré appréhender Lucius, l'emmener au Ministère et les laisser s'occuper de lui. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il te parle, Lucius a toujours eu un faible pour le mélodrame. Je ne pensais par contre qu'il utiliserait le _doloris _sur toi. Je te présente mes excuses pour cela. J'aurais dû agir immédiatement au lieu de lui donner cette opportunité. »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Je crois que l'un des passes temps favoris de Voldemort était de voir combien de temps il pouvait me le faire subir avant d'être interrompu. »

« Là n'est pas la question. » _Pour une fois que je m'excuse, il m'ignore totalement._

« C'est fini et je vais bien. » Reprit Harry en changeant de sujet, « Que s'est-il passé avec l'_imperium ?_ Je croyais que… »

Severus secoua la tête. « Voldemort m'a fait subir beaucoup de choses et l'une d'elles fut l'_imperium. _Il aimait nous garder en ligne et quand il sentait que nous nous égarions ou quand il était déçu par notre comportement, il n'avait pas peur de nous punir. Etre exposé à répétition à quelques-uns uns de ces…sorts…intéressants m'a appris de manière précise comment ils affectent les malheureux qui les reçoivent. Après ça, c'était facile de prétendre. »

« Mais Lucius ne s'est-il pas souvenu de cela ? Il a été un mangemort. Ce qui t'est arrivé a dû lui arriver à plus d'une occasion. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas su que tu simulais ? Comment as-tu fait d'abord ? Lucius était puissant dans la maîtrise de la magie noire. »

« Je connaissais très bien Lucius. » Expliqua Severus cliniquement. Sa voix ne trahissait pas ce qu'il ressentait. « Il était fondamentalement le même aujourd'hui qu'il y a vingt ans. Et s'il y avait un défaut majeur dans sa personnalité en dehors d'avoir été attiré par la magie noire et par Voldemort, c'était sa tendance à croire quelque chose parce qu'il le voulait sans se demander si ce qu'il croyait était la vérité.

« Lucius voulait croire que j'étais sous son contrôle. Parce que j'ai agi comme si j'y étais, parce que j'ai agi comme il le voulait, comme il le croyait. Il avait tendance à se reporter un peu trop au passé en oubliant le reste. C'est le problème avec la croyance Harry. Elle déforme la réalité et te montre ce que tu veux voir. »Dit Severus calmement. « Et c'est une chose vraiment dangereuse. »

« A-t-il simplement mal jeté le sort ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça qu'il devait savoir mais il ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait. C'est son regard perceptif qui rendit Severus mal à l'aise. « Est-ce pour cela que tu as été capable de le combattre ? »

« Oh non, Lucius était un sorcier accompli dans l'utilisation de la magie noire. C'était presque une seconde nature pour lui. » Reprit Severus d'une manière complètement désinvolte qui contrastait étrangement avec la gravité de la situation qu'ils venaient de vivre. « Le sort a été correctement lancé, aussi puissant qu'un sort de Lucius puisse l'être. » Il rit doucement dans sa barbe. « Mais si la magie noire était presque une seconde nature pour lui, elle a toujours été une seconde nature pour moi. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry d'un air surpris.

« Oui. C'est pourquoi Voldemort me voulait dans ses rangs. Non seulement j'étais très doué dans une discipline que la plupart des sorciers ne comprennent pas, j'étais aussi très compétent dans la pratique de la magie noire. » Severus sourit ironiquement. « Je n'étais pas un adepte de la magie bienveillante, comme les sorts de guérison, mais la magie noire ne m'a jamais posé de problème. Donc, non, toutes choses considérées, il m'a été incroyablement facile d'éviter d'être placé sous son contrôle. » Ce que Severus venait de dire était vrai. Et s'il avait résumé beaucoup de choses sous le titre général de « toutes choses considérées » que Harry aurait trouvé très intéressantes à savoir, Severus avait le sentiment qu'il ne pouvait en être tenu pour responsable. Après tout, certaines choses considérées comme _étant _les affaires d'Harry, n'y étaient absolument pas.

S'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Severus aurait remercié Harry pour tout ce qu'il avait dit pour le défendre quand il le croyait sous l'influence de Lucius. Ce fut un choc pour lui d'entendre _Harry, _entre tous, se battre pour lui. Et s'il lui était difficile de l'admettre, il lui en était très reconnaissant. A ce moment là, il lui avait fallu résister à la tentation de sourire d'un air suffisant à Lucius qui ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'Harry s'intéresse à ce qui lui arriverait. Cependant il ne pouvait pas exprimer sa reconnaissance envers Harry. C'était trop personnel. Sa fierté ne lui aurait jamais permis de le remercier pour sa surprenante loyauté mais intérieurement Severus pouvait être fier de lui, même s'il ne pourrait jamais dire à Harry à quel point ça avait compté pour lui.

« Et l'_Avada Kedavra ?_ » Demanda Harry qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que Severus était perdu dans ses pensées. « Comment… » Il se tut, un peu mal à l'aise comme s'il avait peur que parler de la mort de Lucius le mette en colère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Lucius a été tué et non toi ? » Demanda Severus franchement.

Harry acquiesça, « Je me souviens avoir entendu ta voix juste avant de m'évanouir. « Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis tombé dans les pommes. »

« Il avait trop confiance en sort ça. Ca l'a perdu. Pendant qu'il était distrait à jeter son sort, j'ai dépassé son influence et je me suis retourné contre lui. » Severus haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important. « A ce moment là, il ne pouvait pas le dévier.

« Tu t'es évanoui parce que tu as été libéré violemment du sort qui t'empêchait de bouger et de celui qui te retenait contre le mur, quand il est mort. Malheureusement pour toi, le sort qui gardait les moldus figés et silencieux, a également pris fin et j'ai dû m'occuper d'eux. Sinon je t'aurais rattrapé avant ta chute. Quand ta tête a frappé le sol, tu t'es évanoui, inconscient. Indubitablement ta tête avait pris trop de coups. Si on ajoute à cela la tension que tu as subie, ton esprit a été trop nourri et a décidé de s'arrêter »

Harry retourna les informations dans sa tête avant d'accepter. « Qu'est-il arrivé aux moldus ? »

« Je leur ai jeté le charme d'oubliette avant de les laisser se ruer hors du théâtre » Expliqua Severus. « C'était un peu plus compliqué que d'habitude puisque je ne pouvais pas simplement leur effacer la mémoire. D'autres avaient certainement remarqué leur absence et effacer une longue période de temps aurait causé plus de problème que de l'altérer pour qu'ils croient ce qu'ils ont vu. »

Harry le regarda avec suspicion « Que leur as-tu fait ? »

Severus feignit d'être insulté. « Pourquoi penses-tu naturellement que je leur ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Parce que tu es toi. »

« Tu as finalement compris ça ? Bravo. » Commenta Severus sournoisement.

« Oh, tais-toi. »

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne baisse les bras de dégoût. « Bon, vas-tu me dire ce que tu leur as fait oui ou non ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil, curieux. « J'ai peur que tu ne te contredises toi-même. Veux-tu que je reste silencieux ou veux-tu que je termine mon explication. Tous ces signaux différents ne sont pas clairs pour moi. »

Severus fut amusé de voir un muscle frémir sous l'œil d'Harry. « Parle. » Harry grinça des dents. On aurait dit que rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de le frapper.

« Ils croient qu'un homme armé les a pris en otage et qu'un étudiant dont ils ne peuvent pas se souvenir des traits s'est battu pour lui prendre son revolver, l'a mit KO et leur a demandé d'aller chercher de l'aide. » Dit Severus sérieusement. « Heureusement les autres moldus attribueront leur collective confusion à une expérience traumatisante et laisseront tomber. »

« Pourquoi ce scénario ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« C'est le plus proche de la vérité. Et je pense que tu ne voulais pas d'un autre groupe de personnes te poursuivant ni de nouvelles vagues d'adorateurs du grand héros. »

« Moi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

Severus haussa les épaules, « Je sais que tu es fatigué que le monde sorcier te considère comme son héros. J'ai simplement pensé que tu voulais conserver ton anonymat ici. Tu n'auras pas un groupe de fans moldus te courant après.

Harry secoua la tête. « Mais je n'ai rien _fait_. C'est toi qui les as tous sauvés. Tu es le héros, pas moi. Si tu n'avais pas tué Lucius, il les aurait tués dès qu'il en aurait eu fini avec moi. La seule chose que j'ai faite est d'être épinglé au mur. »

Severus le regarda dans les yeux en se demandant s'il n'avait vraiment pas conscience du rôle qu'il avait joué dans le sauvetage des moldus. « J'ai fait vraiment très peu aujourd'hui. » Répondit Severus. « C'est toi qui nous as tous sauvés. »

« Je n'y crois pas. Comment aurais-je pu sauver qui que ce soit ? » Lui demanda Harry incrédule.

« Juste parce que tu le crois pas, ne veut pas dire que ce ne soit pas vrai. Si ça n'avait pas été pour toi, Lucius aurait tué les moldus, je n'aurais été rien d'autre qu'un de ses esclaves sans esprit et tu serais mort. Tu n'aurais été rien de plus qu'un symbole de son pouvoir. »

« Quoi ? » Il lui sembla que c'était la centième fois qu'il posait cette question depuis une heure. « Ca ne veut rien dire du tout. Tu viens juste de m'apprendre que tu n'avais jamais été assujetti à son pouvoir et qu'il t'avait été très facile de briser le sort de l'_Imperium_. Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. »

Severus sourit malicieusement. « Non, Harry, tout ce que j'ai dit est parfaitement censé. » _Ce serait plus facile si je t'expliquais, je n'en ai aucun doute. Alors tu comprendrais précisément pourquoi l'imperium a échoué. Mais je ne peux pas le fait. Tu n'as pas _besoin _de savoir ce que son sort m'ordonnait de faire. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi il m'était impossible d'exécuter son ordre._ Harry le regarda comme s'il était fou, « Tu vas devoir me croire, Harry. Tu l'as déjà fait une ou deux fois avant. Une fois de plus ne te fera pas de mal. »

Harry prit une expression refrognée, « Ca répond à la question, 'comment les choses pourraient-elles être pires ?'. On répond alors que ça ne peut pas faire de mal ou ça ne peut pas être pire et en général c'est ce qui arrive. »

« Etre superstitieux ne vous ressemble pas, Harry Potter. »

« Etre délibérément obtus ne te ressemble pas non plus, même si tu aimerais l'être. »Lui renvoya Harry.

Severus sourit d'un air satisfait. Oui, Harry allait bien s'il pouvait se défendre seul. _Tu seras ce dont le monde sorcier a besoin, bientôt, Harry. Tu seras l'homme vers lequel ils se tourneront quand ils en auront besoin. Tu seras suffisamment fort pour faire face à n'importe quoi. Et en plus, tu en seras conscient._

Severus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait. Son travail à l'université était accomplit. Harry avait retrouvé la mémoire et il était en vie, Lucius Malfoy, lui, était mort. Il pouvait à présent retourner à Poudlard, dans ses cachots et s'enfermer chez lui aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin pour digérer tout ce qui s'était passé à New York. Il savait que ça prendrait un certain temps pour qu'il se réconcilie complètement avec certaines choses qui se sont passées et certaines choses qu'ils avaient apprises.

Harry semblait penser la même chose. « Tu peux partir maintenant, c'est ça ? Ton travail est fini. »

Etait-ce son imagination ou l'idée n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Harry ? Assis là, Severus sentit un picotement de regret à l'idée de partir. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde et il doutait qu'ils le deviendraient un jour, mais ils pouvaient avoir une véritable conversation maintenant. Il devait avouer, même s'il détestait l'admettre, qu'il les appréciait. Il existait très peu de personnes qui faisaient l'effort de discuter avec lui, qui prenaient du temps pour essayer de passer au travers de la myriade d'insultes qu'il était plus que prêt à leur soumettre dans le but de se prot… l'empêcher de le déranger.

Il ne fallait pas être doté d'une grande intelligence pour savoir que l'alliance chancelante qu'il existait entre Harry et lui se dissoudrait dès qu'ils seraient séparés. Il retournerait à Poudlard et peut-être que plus tard, Harry viendrait voir Granger, Weasley et d'autres personnes qu'il avait laissées. Et s'il croisait à nouveau le chemin de Severus, pendant ce laps de temps, l'animosité reviendrait. Il n'était pas assez fou pour croire que l'amitié boiteuse qu'ils avaient partagée à l'université continuerait à Poudlard, où Harry aurait un tas d'admirateurs et d'amis.

« J'imagine que Granger sera plus qu'heureuse de me redonner ma place. »Dit Severus en optant pour un sujet plus facile et moins personnel que de dire ce qu'il pensait. « Elle doit d'ores et déjà réaliser qu'enseigner un sujet aussi précis que les potions à un groupe de première année, n'est pas seulement impossible mais aussi hautement exaspérant. »

« Dis-lui bonjour de ma part, veux-tu ? » Lui demanda Harry, « Dis-lui qu'elle me manque. »

« Tu peux partir d'ici. » Suggéra Severus, « et le lui dire toi-même. »

« Je n'ai plus qu'un an à faire. » Objecta Harry, « Je perdrai trop si je partais maintenant. Un diplôme moldu ne signifie pas grand-chose dans le monde sorcier, je sais. Mais c'est important pour moi de finir ce que j'ai commencé ici. En plus qui sait ce que je ferai de ma vie. C'est toujours bon d'avoir un plan de secours même si je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est. » Ajouta-t-il après un temps. « De plus, mes amis se demanderaient ce qui s'est passé si je disparaissais maintenant. Je ne serais pas un très bon ami si je les quittais sans leur dire au revoir. »

« Quand tu auras fini ici, tu devrais aller à Poudlard. Je sais que tes amis là-bas seront anxieux de te revoir. » Lui conseilla Severus en ignorant volontairement la pointe de déception qu'il ressentit en entendant Harry dire qu'il ne voulait pas quitter l'université. « Tu voudras probablement leur écrire bientôt. Je dirai à Albus ce qui s'est passé naturellement. Mais je suis sûr que tes amis voudront entendre l'histoire de ta bouche et savoir si tu vas bien. »

« Attends, tu pars maintenant ? »Harry était pratiquement debout avant que les mots aient fini de sortir de sa bouche.

Severus haussa les épaules, indifférent. « Je ferais bien. Albus devra bien sûr savoir que Lucius est mort. Même s'il est patient quand il attend un rapport, surtout quand tu es concerné, mais il me sera plus pratique de le lui donner personnellement. Après tout, je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici plus longtemps. »

« Oh » Harry s'effondra sur sa chaise. Il essaya, mais échoua misérablement de ne pas avoir l'air abattu. Severus ne comprit pas pourquoi le jeune homme se comportait ainsi. « Ouais, je pense que tu as raison. Tu vas retourner jouer avec tes potions maintenant. »

Severus prit un air renfrogné. « Je ne 'joue' pas avec mes potions. Tu ne m'as pas entendu parler de toi et de ton idiot de balai, non ? Tu as tes divertissements, j'ai les miens. »

Harry rit, mais il était contenu et moins franc que celui dont Severus s'était habitué en vivant avec lui. _Est-il possible que je lui _manque_ réellement ?_ Se demanda Severus avant d'en écarter complètement l'idée. _Je pense que c'est toi maintenant Severus qui te donne trop d'importance. Ce furent quelques mois…intéressants. Pars simplement et rentre à la maison, là où tu appartiens vraiment. _

Il décida que rester à discuter de quand devrait partir ne servait à rien. Il emballa donc ses maigres possessions. _Ce n'était pas moi de toute façon, _pensa-t-il, en jetant un pantalon dans son sac. _Ca me fera du bien de rentrer et de redevenir moi-même. Au lieu de prétendre…Ce que j'ai prétendu être ces dernières semaines._

« Que dirais-je à Kevin, Ben et Cate quand ils me demanderont où tu es ? »Lui demanda Harry quand Severus fut prêt à transplaner pour Poudlard.

« Ce que tu veux. Si c'est plus facile, dis leur que je suis mort dans l'incendie avant que les pompiers n'arrivent. » Suggéra Severus, ça lui était égal. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment important. Albus s'occupera des détails avec la faculté. Ainsi tu n'auras pas besoin d'expliquer mon absence à qui que ce soit d'autres. »

« Ce sera bizarre ici sans toi. » Dit calmement Harry.

« Tu t'y habitueras comme tu l'as fait quand je suis arrivé. » Offrit Severus. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. « Après tout, tu auras à nouveau ta chambre pour toi seul. »

« Ce n'était pas aussi mal que je l'avais imaginé, » Admit Harry lentement, « d'avoir un colocataire. C'était même amusant. »

« Tu peux peut-être en demander un autre. Un de ton âge qui aurait davantage de points communs avec toi. » Harry l'étudia un moment en silence puis haussa les épaules. « Je pourrais. »

« Je dois partir maintenant. » Severus réajusta le sac sur son épaule qui commençait à lui couper la circulation du sang. « Bonne chance pour ton année. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Surtout si cette année est un indicateur. Au revoir, Harry Potter. »

Severus n'avait jamais été sentimental et n'aimait pas les longs adieux. Il avait dit tout ce qui devait être dit. C'était assez. Il se concentrait pour transplaner quand Harry s'écria. « Tu pourrais rester ! »

La concentration s'effaça, Severus le regarda avec stupéfaction, « Quoi ? »

« Reste là ! » Expliqua Harry en faisant un grand geste des mains, « Ce n'est _qu'une_ année après tout. Et tu dis qu'Hermione enseigne les potions. Je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore ne dirait rien si tu restais. Il aimerait l'idée d'ailleurs. Je veux dire, je viens_ juste_ de retrouver la mémoire. Qui sait si Lucius n'a pas quelques larbins qui voudraient le venger ? Enfer, peut être que Drago voudra verser mon sang pour la mort de son père. Le professeur Dumbledore veut peut-être que tu restes et que tu me protèges jusqu'à ce que je puisse partir et retourner avec toi à Poudlard. » Finit-il dans la précipitation.

De toutes les choses qu'Harry aurait pu dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à celle-ci. Rester ici dans une ville remplie de moldus, être obligé de vivre dans une chambre étroite dans un bâtiment plein de moldus n'avait jamais fait parti des projets de Severus. Il voulait partir, partir loin de tout et retourner à la normalité de son rôle d'enseignant. _Le plus grand groupe de dindes que Poudlard ait eues, _réalisa Severus avec dégoût. Retourner voudrait dire davantage de regards furtifs et suspicieux de la part des étudiants, danser davantage 'autour des petites phrases significatives' d'Albus et de son exécrable tendance à se mêler de sa vie. Et bien que ce serait incroyablement satisfaisant de confronter Albus sur la raison pour laquelle il avait altéré sa mémoire sans sa permission, Severus ne pouvait ignorer la lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée quand Harry l'avait empêché de partir. Severus ne savait pas et ne voulait pas explorer la signification de cette lueur d'espoir.

« Tu veux que je reste ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry prudemment. Peut-être Harry ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde. » Eclaircit Harry quand il vit que Severus ne partait pas encore.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi rester serait plus facile pour tout le monde. »

« Ecoutes, si tu restes, le professeur Dumbledore n'aura pas besoin de se mêler des affaires de la faculté et d'excuser ton absence. Et moi je n'aurais pas besoin de raconter une histoire ridicule à mes amis et leur expliquer pourquoi je ne suis pas inquiet. Et tu n'auras pas à reprendre tes cours au milieu de l'année. »Dit Harry en essayant d'être persuasif. « En plus tu pourrais avoir un diplôme universitaire. »

« Et que pourrais-je bien faire d'un diplôme universitaire ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air ébahi. Apparemment il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Euh…Ben…. »

« Précisément. Rien. » Dit Severus succinctement.

Une brève seconde, Harry sembla déconfit puis l'expression se mélangea en une sorte d'inspiration. « Il y aura aussi bon nombres d'occasions où tu pourras te moquer de moi. »

Severus sentit le coin de ses lèvres remonter « Bon nombres ? Est-ce une promesse ? » Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il y pensait sérieusement. C'était de la folie. Lui rester, avoir à souffrir une autre année avec Harry, avant de pouvoir retourner à ce qu'il appelait son « chez lui », passerait à l'allure d'un escargot._ Je dois avoir perdu l'esprit. Par les neufs noms de l'Enfer, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?_

« Si tu restes » Reprit Harry, en le regardant avec anxiété, « tu pourras te moquer de moi autant que tu le voudras. » _J'imagine très bien ce que je vais dire à Albus, 'Désolé. Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant. Il se trouve que j'aimerais passer une nouvelle année avec l'agaçant gosse. Je suis sûr que Granger pourra couvrir mes cours une année supplémentaire. Mais après ça, je rentrerai : vraiment.' Oh oui, ce serait vraiment splendide. _Il y avait trop de mauvais points dans cette suggestion. Il avait un boulot en Angleterre qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner simplement parce qu'il le désirait. Il détestait l'université, voulait en partir et ne jamais y revenir. Il savait qu'Harry et lui passeraient la majeure partie de leur temps à se disputer. D'ici demain il aurait changé d'avis, c'était juste une idée stupide, mais contre toute logique rationnelle, il voulait rester.

_Il veut vraiment que je reste. _Pensa-t-il avec stupéfaction en observant Harry qui semblait prêt à exploser en attendant la décision de Severus. _Mais…Pourquoi ? _Ca n'avait aucun sens logique. Mais la mission par elle-même, celle que lui avait confiée Albus, n'avait pas de sens depuis le début. Une image lui vint spontanément à l'esprit : un souvenir du jour où Albus lui avait parlé de sa mission. _« Ron, arrêtez de contrarier Severus. Cela ne nous aide pas. Hermione, calmez-vous et ne vous inquiétez pas! Vous êtes plus que qualifiée pour enseigner les potions un an ou deux pendant que Severus est au loin.»_ Severus sentit presque le temps s'arrêter. « _Vous êtes plus que qualifiée pour enseigner les potions un an ou deux pendant que Severus est au loin.»_

« Il savait. » Murmura Severus.

« Quoi ? » Harry demanda confus.

Severus le regarda. Il avait l'impression que le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. « Il savait. Albus savait. »

« Il savait quoi ? » Harry se mit sur ses pieds et alla vers Severus. « Allons, Severus, tu es en train de me faire peur. Que se passe t'il ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. » Harry allait lui demander une explication quand il continua. « Je reste » Annonça-t-il à propos. A ce moment là, il n'avait pas pensé que le commentaire d'Albus était important. Il était trop préoccupé de savoir s'il allait ou non perdre son travail pour se demander si Albus parlait de généralité ou plus spécifiquement de lui. Maintenant Severus savait que ce n'était pas un commentaire d'ordre général. Albus Dumbledore ne disait jamais rien par accident, sans but.

« Tu restes ? » Répéta Harry perplexe.

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Harry, « Ce n'est pas que je veuille que tu partes mais il me semblait que tu n'avais pas l'intention de rester. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir d'autres choix que de rester un an de plus. »

« Severus s'il te plait, ça ne veut rien dire. Que se passe t'il ? »

_Que se passe t'il Albus ? Je pourrais excuser beaucoup de choses en les désignant comme vos particularismes personnels. Mais pas ceci. _« Albus savait, Harry. Il savait que j'accepterai ton invitation et resterai ici l'année prochaine. » Expliqua Severus en regarda attentivement Harry dans les yeux. « Il a dit à Granger, le jour où nous avons décidé de ce que nous devions faire, qu'elle occuperait mon poste pendant deux ans. »

« Mais c'est impossible » Protesta Harry. « Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Je ne connais pas la réponse à cela. » Dit-il sombrement « Tout ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est qu'Albus est sur quelque chose. Et quand nous retournerons à Poudlard, j'ai l'intention de découvrir de quoi il s'agit. »

Et voilà, _Fine Lines_ est terminé.

Prochain volet : _Shades of Grey_ (Nuances de gris) : Harry et Severus sont de retour à Poudlard.


End file.
